The Campione of Heroes
by Kain Everguard
Summary: Shirou Emiya sacrificed himself to defeat the King of Heroes, sending both of them into the beautiful yet dangerous world of Campione! This story starts few years before Kusanagi Godoh gets his authorities. As a new devil king, how will he set about changing the world?
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: Really? Do you even need to ask? Ugh, fine. I don't own Campione or Fate/Stay Night. I don't profit from this thing here. Cool? Then I am not going to repeat this disclaimer again because the chapters that are going to be updated after this chapter are also not my properties, blah, blah, blah

* * *

Two figures stood on the hill covered with swords, one pulling out a sword from his infinite treasury to slash at the other while the other matched the original sword with his imitation, clashing and breaking their swords with each blow.

The golden haired man with a perfectly proportioned body designed by the gods themselves yelled in rage, "Damn-damn, damndamndamndamn...! I did not think I would have to use my sword against a lowlife like you...!

He raised his hand, the demonic sword of infinite strength capable of splitting heaven and earth appearing behind him.

"I won't let you!" The red haired teenager shouted as he swung the twin blades that appeared in his hand, slicing off the arm that reached for the demonic sword.

"Gah-!" The blond haired man cry out in shock as his arm and sword is sliced away, leaving him defenseless.

"Haa-!" The red haired boy moves, confident of his victory and trying to achieve the final blow.

"-!" however, the man jumps back at the sametime, barely avoiding the swords and retreating further.

"Kuh-! You are stronger than me here!" The man tries to get away.

"I won't-" The boy chases, knowing that he has no chance if the blond man tries to regain his composure. "Let you go dammit!"

Knowing that he won't be able to get away, the blond haired man pulls out a sword behind him.

The two swing, the red haired boy's swing faster than the man's.

Then, a sudden flash of light.

A black void appeared, a void big enough to swallow a man whole.

Right on the blond man.

"Wh-at?" The blond looked at his arm in astonishment, the black void swallowing his body up. "Wa-"

He was not able to finish that word, his whole body getting sucked into the black void.

The boy looked at the black void in front of him, dumbfounded by the rapid elimination of his hated foe.

Then, he sat down in exhaustion, his twin swords disappearing as they hit the ground by him.

A chain suddenly extended and circled around his arm from the black void, dragging the boy toward the void.

"Ku-fool. Does it not know Servants cannot become the core...!?" The blond haired man appeared from the void, hanging onto his trusted Enkidu and trying to leave the void by dragging onto the red haired boy.

"Guh, damn...!" The red haired boy is dragged by the chain, unable to get it off of him.

"Damn, are you trying to take me with you...!"

The blond man sneers. "Hah, I have no intention of dying...! Stay right there until I pull myself out you lowlife!"

"You..!" The red haired boy struggles, and yet he is dragged by the ever-constant pull.

After a short interval of contemplation...

"Rather than letting you win... I'll at least take you with me!" The red boy shouts, and loosens his stance, falling into the black void with the blond man.

And then, an explosion occurred, a pillar of white light arching into the sky to open up a kaleidoscopic portal that sucked in the pillar of white light, where, if closely observed, one would have seen two black dots being absorbed with the pillar of light.

* * *

Everguard Production Presents

A crossover of Fate Stay Night and Campione!

The Campione of Heros.

* * *

**An emergency video report, filed by an archaeologist that visited the sites of Babylon on January 22nd, 2010. Recovered by the Order of Uruk, and sent to the Witengamot on January 24th, 2010.**

The video turns on, shakily with the face of the archaeologist on the screen, much too close for anyone to determine what is going on, except that he has blood running down his face with dirt smeared on the edge.

"My name." He starts out, pausing for a short breath, suggesting that he had been running for some time. "Is Ridge Fletcher, an archaeologist from America, here to excavate and study the remains of Babylon. Three of my coworkers, Jack Fryer, Brian Lee, and Anderson Mylers are dead, vaporized by whatever is the thing that blasted them kingdom come. A pillar of light (-static-static-) onto the ruins. I am now hiding in one of- Shit!"

With a crackle, the screen undergoes a severe imbalance, caused by the moving of Ridge Fletcher's body, and the screen shows constant scene of the ground moving by, suggesting that Ridge Fletcher is running away from something.

As Fletcher stops running after turning a corner, Fletcher again turns the camera to his face.

"Something is happening. Two people... No, one of them is definitely not a human. A person is fighting a, a, a thing..."

Fletcher turns the camera around the corner, showing two figures fighting with swords impaled around them.

One of the fighters is missing an arm, yet he seems to be winning with overwhelming power, as he strikes the other combatant and blows him away a few feet.

The other combatant is a red haired teenager that seems to be a little on the shorter side, swords appearing in his hand for each that are broken.

The camera screen becomes staticky, and only the sound of the battle is recorded. multiple explosions, crashing and breaking of metals, and shouts of defiance that opposes the arrogant laugh are recorded, before the screen corrects itself again and displays the battle.

"haha...hahahaha...haHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" The person, no, the thing cannot be called a human. His body, perfectly proportioned, his face, the perfect face unreachable by any mortal being, and the aura that poured out of him, making the air distort and look as though sugary water is swirling around him. "Mongrel, even without my arm and Ea, which I have left in the other realm, you shall lose! I am more than just two thirds a god and one third a man. I have transcended to being a GOD!"

With the yell, he strikes, a great gale of force slamming into the red haired boy and making him fly toward Fletcher, crashing into his body and sending both of them sprawling in the ruins of Babylon.

From here, due to the camera being knocked down and recording sideways, records the scene in a sideway, lying on the ground.

The boy speaks for the first time in Japanese. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry for getting you into this."

Fletcher, presumably knocked out, is silent.

"But I swear, I will set this right. I will stop him. I'll save you at least." The boy speaks with resolve, and after some shuffling, sound of steps is recorded, suggesting that the boy has risen and is stepping toward the ethereal being that had blown him away.

"With an ideal that isn't yours, with the skills that isn't yours, what can you do, mongrel?" The ethereal being speaks, his voice strange as if he is being sounded throughout the field. "You cannot possible kill me with your limited amount of prana! The best you can do is create one more sword!"

"HAAAAAAAAAA!" The teenager shouts, and the boy runs toward the being, a sword appearing in his hand.

"Pathetic. I do not even need to swing my swords to kill you." With the sound of the sneer, multiple holes are made in the air, where weapons of every type, humming with energy, appear. Then, they launch themselves toward the boy, impaling him on the arm that had covered his body like a shield, ripping out a side of his body, and the rest barely deflected by his sword in his other hand.

However, the teenager does not stop.

"AHHHHHHHHHH!" The boy screams, and swings his last sword.

Clang, crush. STAB

The sound of a sword breaking is recorded, and the last sound of a pierce is heard.

"This is the end. The sword is pierced through your chest. Good bye, Mongrel, with you gone, I shall rule over this realm, purging every filth like you that has accumulated in this world."

"Glarg- Guaaaa" A sound not like man's, is heard from the boy, the red liquid that is seen dripping from his body indicating that he cannot speak.

However.

"Wha-?" And arm that has a sword impaled around it snakes around the being's neck, bringing the boy closer even while the sword impaling through his chest is dragged further into his body.

"How dare you touch me-!" With a sound of rage, the being raises his other hand, preparing to impale the boy in front of him with a knife that has appeared in his hand.

He is a moment too late.

With a flash near the boy's head is a common kitchen knife. The boy bites down on the knife and slashes at the man's neck, cutting halfway into the neck and leaving itself buried.

"GAK!" Dropping the knife, the ethereal being clutches at his neck and the knife buried in it.

The weapons impaled on the ground dissipates, along with the sword impaled in the red haired boy's body.

The boy falls with a cascade of blood, and the knife disappears, the red blood spurting out from the blond haired figure's neck.

"KAK!" Blood splurts from the blond haired being's mouth, his hand desperately grabbing at his neck. "You... SHI-ROU EMIYA-!" The being cries out.

The blond haired being falls, his body slowly turning into golden dust.

Then, the dust collects itself and buries itself into the body of the red haired boy.

Whether by coincidence or fate, the camera runs out of battery at that moment, and blanked out.

* * *

**Excerpt from the Italian mage Alberto Ricardo's book, Demon King, 19th Century**

…... To those who accomplished this formidable feat, I grant the title of

Campione - Godslayer -

Among all virtuous readers, some will probably believe that I over-exaggerate with that title and frown, while others will think that I am making undue fuss over it.

However, I want to emphasize it, once again.

A Campione-a God Slayer-is the supreme ruler.

Since he can kill a celestial being, he can therefore call on the highly divine powers held by the gods.

Campione - Godslayer - is a lord.

Since the power to kill a deity is in their hands, they therefore have the power to dominate the mortals on Earth.

Campione - Godslayer - is a devil.

Therefore, of the entire humanity living on earth, those who have the power to oppose them do not exist!

* * *

**Excerpt from Witenagemot on the studies of emergency video report for the identity and history of the god slain by the new sixth Campione [Shirou Emiya]**

Gilgamesh, also known as Bilgames, is the central figure of Epic of Gilgamesh, the oldest epic poem recorded in human history.

Including his superhuman strength born from the ancestry of god, Gilgamesh is known in his epic to have battle Humbaba, the guardian of the forest and the beast of the gods.

After his victory over Humbaba, Gilgamesh is known to have become the greatest and richest king on Earth who eventually acquired all treasures of the world.

However, his status as the richest king became the catalyst for his downfall, as his riches brought the attention of the gods upon him, leading to his rejection of goddess Ishtar, who unleashed The Bull of Heaven upon Earth.

Gilgamesh defeats the Bull of Heaven by binding it with the Chains of Heaven, but losing his friend Enkidu, who was cursed by the Gods for their killing of the Bull of Heaven.

After seeking immortality with the shock of his friend's death, it is known that a snake stole his vial of immortality, making him unable to become immortal, leading to his death.

Gilgamesh, as the first hero known in human history, is given the title, King of Heroes, as all other tales of heroes came after Gilgamesh, and thus, their legends ultimately stems from the first legend: Epic of Gilgamesh.

Shirou Emiya, a young Japanese teenager of approximately 17 years old, became a Campione upon killing this God.

* * *

**[Report on Shirou Emiya], Compilation of the Greenwich assembly**

With no background information available on Shirou Emiya prior to the date in which he was found killing Gilgamesh and becoming the Devil King of Heroes, Shirou Emiya is virtually a mystery.

Where did he come from?

Who is he?

Where did he learn the magecraft of creating swords?

Although one may desire to find the answers, everyone, please take note.

He is a Campione, and thus the supreme ruler of this land. No matter what one may wish to find, it is imperative that we have to approach the subject with caution.

The history has shown that no Campione can be controlled, and cannot be defeated except by other Campiones or Gods of greater power.

Thus, it is suggested that if one is to approach Shirou Emiya, much caution and respect is suggested.


	2. Chapter 1:

**Disclaimer: I do not own fate Stay Night or Campione!**

**Author's Note: I suck at writing, and I'm not good at writing long, informative, and explanatory aspects of either Fate Stay Night or Campione! So I made the explanation at the beginning of the story on one go to never explain again. Also, I don't think I am good at expressing the traits of characters yet, so Alice and Shirou might be out of character.**

**Truly sorry for that, but I'm trying my best.**

**I realized how I screwed myself up last chapter with Gilgamesh, so my apologies, I should have expected that since his best friend died by the whims of gods.**

**Well, I'm gonna be busy with SAT Molecular Biology test next Saturday, so don't expect the next chapter for at least three weeks or a month.**

**Great reviews with valid criticisms are welcome, and the first authority given by Gilgamesh has been revealed, although none of you may have wanted that as the first Authority given by Gilgamesh.**

**I will continue the fight scene next chapter, so more Authorities will be revealed soon.**

* * *

**Interview with [Alice Louise], the Sage Princess of Witenagemot, on the matter of the new Campione, February 5th, 2010. Three days after the defeat of a god, Sir Gawain.**

Hmm? Shirou Emiya? Ah, yes, he is a great person. He is very respectable as a Campione. At least, by the standards of Honored Prince Alec and his majesty Sasha Voban, his personality is definitely not forceful or king-like.

But, don't mistake my words as if I'm describing him to be a weak in personality or strength.

I was rudely awakened out of my presumption that even though the Campione seemed gentle, polite, and surprisingly good at domestic skills, he is not human.

He is still a Campione.

And as Campione, his skills matched that of any Campiones that preceded before him.

His battle tactics, his brutal efficiency, and yet his ability to create the best food that I have ever eaten in this world makes even I unable to fathom how he may be who he is.

Perhaps that is why he is a Campione. I, even as a Hime Miko of considerable power cannot understand the paradox of a human that is able to kill a god.

What evidence am I basing my opinions on? Why, its because I saw his fight against a god before, of course!

A god, Sir Gawain of the Round Table, presented itself before us while Sir Emiya was visiting, and naturally, as the gods' mortal enemy, Sir Shirou fought, and won against the god.

What I had seen during that battle makes me not doubt that he is one of the exceptionals, and cannot be explained by normal means.

Without revealing the powers or the true identity of Sir Shirou, which he specifically beseeched me not to do so, I cannot give a full discount of how the battle between Sir Gawain and Sir Shirou occurred. Only know that what Sir Shirou showed us that day was so impressive, chivalrous, and incomprehensible that the elders of our organization and my father, Duke Goddodin forced him to get the title of a knight for his accomplishments.(And they would have probably made him a lord to make him stay in country too if he didn't object with absolute vigor.)

Last thing to add?

Hmm... He is the type to fight for what he thinks is right, and try his best at saving everyone. So it is possible that he will be in conflict with many Campiones.

Ah, he's quite a charmer, if I might add. His natural trait as a person who is fit to be a house wife yet strong husband will start gravitating those of opposite sex toward him.

Am I gravitated toward him, you ask?

Hohoho! What a crass fellow you are, asking a maiden that kind of question!

* * *

**February 1st, 2010. First Person Point of View**

I was in quite a pinch.

No, a pinch does not even moderately describe my situation right now. I was stuck in a clusterfuck of a situation with only a slim chance of winning.

About a week ago, I came to this world, sacrificing myself by hurling myself and Gilgamesh into the black void that I thought was going to kill us both.

I didn't think that the black void would explode into a pillar of light, get sucked into a portal, and dump us into this universe that is apparently full of mages, gods, and other other-worldly beings like Divine Ancestors, Hime Mikos, and last but certainly not least, Campiones.

Anyway, when we arrived at this world, I killed the golden haired bastard, I apparently took over his powers, the information taken from a brief explanation from a guy that seemed like he wanted to wet himself whenever he came near me.

And one of the powers seemed to be the ability to understand and speak any language I wish to.

However, I didn't know the specifics of what they were talking about in the Order of Uruk, but I guessed that they were talking about a normal guy killing a heroic spirit, and somehow being bestowed with the powers of the said heroic spirit.

Yeah, and my mistake on my situation was like a tiger thinking that he was a tiger-striped kitty.

Although I said that I was Japanese, my lack of identity in this new world made the government unsure where to send me for a few days, providing me with a lavish house, all the food I could ever want, and servants to take care of my needs before they decided to send me to Witenagemot, the mutual aid society of mage associations to consult the nearest impartial personnel with a history of meeting Campiones.

So, after about a week, I got carted off to Great Britain.

Of course, I was sent there with my own consent.

My real story in this world starts there, in Britain.

I got off the plane in London. tired despite the private jet having computers, flat screen tv, and attendants that answered to everyone of my needs.

I didn't know why I was being treated this specially. Perhaps the abilities that I got from Gilgamesh was a valuable and important thing that made me an important figure?

"Haaaa~" I sighed, stretching my body and loosening the kinks that developed in my joints despite the comfortable seat that was provided in the plane.

"Greetings, Your Highness Emiya, I hope you had a satisfactory flight." A beautiful girl with long, wavy blonde haired girl curtsied in front of me with several others following suit behind her. She looked to be about my age, and had a very bright and polite air about her, shown by her relaxed posture and sunny smile that contrasted with those behind her, whose bows were stiff and their expression slightly showing qualities of suspicion. She was wearing an elegant white dress that somehow did not draw eyes from around us.

I bowed in return to her greeting, feeling a little self conscious of my own attire, which was the standard white and blue long sleeved shirt and jeans that I got in Iran. "Ah, thank you for the services you have provided me, miss... um..."

"Ah, my name is Alice Louise, the spokesperson of Witenagemot, the British Mage Association. I shall be be your guide in London, your majesty." She returned with a gentle smile, the people behind her showing traces of relief at my humble(in their opinion) greeting.

Smiling awkwardly, I scratched the back of my head in sheepish manner. "Ah, please don't call me 'your majesty.' Please call me Shirou. I don't know why, but I do not wish to be called or addressed as a king."

Alice nodded in affirmation, and gestured toward the exit. "Mr. Shirou then, if it pleases you, your majesty(I fidgeted). We have reserved a five star hotel in London, if you wish to rest after having a long flight-"

"Ah, I do not need to rest now, but I wish to ask some question regarding mage's association if I could. I'm sorry for being abrupt, but do you have a place that we can converse privately about... More supernatural qualities of the world?" I asked, starting to walk toward the exit with Alice slightly behind me.

"Yes, of course. Please follow me to the car that we have prepared for you, Mr. Shirou. If you wish, we can chat in the car or after we arrive in the headquarter of the association." She replied with perfect eloquence and adaptability, leading me toward a black limo.

When I got into the limo, only Alice came into the car with me while the others went into the car in the back

"It seems they are very... wary of me." I said with a small frown.

"Ah," Alice seemed to be a little taken aback by my proclamation. Then, her expression turned apologetic. "I'm sorry your hi- Mr. Shirou. Previous encounters we had with other Campiones did not turn out so...well. The general consensus of the Witenagemot is that although Campiones such as yourself is an undisputed king, they are not exactly fond of following to their demands.

I frowned at that. It looked like my first impression and reputation was marred by other Campiones... Speaking of which... "What is a Campione?" I asked, eliciting Alice to blink at me with a confused expression.

"Mr. Shirou... are you saying that you have no idea what Campiones are? Even though you are a mage?" She asked slowly, her eyes looking at me as though she was reevaluating me.

Although I did not know what their intentions with me were, I was not Archer, wary of everyone around me, leading a life of cynicism and general degradation of others. So I simply answered. "Yes."

She looked at me with eyes of bemusement that contrasted a lot from the polite and gentle eyes she had while greeting me for the first time, leading me to believe that she had hidden side of her which she was not revealing to me.

After a few seconds, she spoke.

"Forgive my assumptions, Mr. Shirou, but I find that hard to believe. Most mages know of the beings known as gods, and those who have the ability to defeat them, the Campiones." She said quickly in a machine gun firing speed of talking, her eys twinkling in curiosity.

Now, I was at an impasse. Should I reveal my identity as a person who has potentially dropped into their world without any knowledge of what was going on? What would their treatment of me be, if I revealed my true nature? What would such thing induce?

I did not have to struggle over my decisions, as Alice made the decision herself, probably looking at my complicated expression and understanding that she shouldn't probe into my secrets any further.

"Nevermind. I am sorry for my transgression, Mr. Shirou, and I shall answer your question." She said with an apologetic smile, letting me relax.

"Campiones." She started. "Are those humans who have, through some method, slain a Heretic God, and stolen their divine Authorities, becoming a devil king, a supreme lord, a god-slayer, and a Campione, signifying his status as the champion of mankind.

Heretic Gods are gods, monsters, heroes, and divine monsters who have stepped out of myths and legends to manifest in the mortal world, endangering people through their supreme power called Authorities.

Authorities are divine powers, attributes, qualities, and weapons of gods, monsters, heroes, and demons which make them invincible to normal humans. If a Heretic God is slain, their Authorities will be stolen by the human, transforming them into a Campione.

By becoming a Campione, the additional constitution of enhanced longevity that lets your body age for centuries and not die, enhanced spiritual sense that lets you see magics within objects, magic resistance that makes you only vulnerable to other Authorities or magic injected directly into your body, Authority theft when killing a god, superhuman stamina and durability with nearly unbreakable bones and boosted healing factor. the ability to understand and speak all languages, and reserves of Magic energy that is hundreds to thousands of times that of a trained magus.

Campiones..." Alice seemed to pause for a few seconds, suddenly regarding me with curious eyes as if she was seeking my reaction, before she relaxed herself to speak. "Campiones, as the champion of the mankind, and as the holder of Authorities similar to the gods, are the supreme rulers whose orders cannot be denied by humans like me. Only other Campiones are allowed to contradict and stop them from resorting into tyranny if they wish. Other than other Campiones, a Campione can generally do whatever they wish, without worrying for consequences. For example, if Mr. Shirou is to ravage Great Britain, no one may oppose you other than other Campiones."

"The only obligation to us humans is that you are willing to fight and defeat heretic gods when they manifest in this world."

As I listened to Alice's words, a cold feeling of dread came over my body.

I was not a human anymore.

'whose orders cannot be denied by humans like me' she said. Although she did not seem to notice, it had a major effect on me.

Campiones, were humans, but upon their killing of a god, they became something else that could not be controlled except by other Campiones.

By listening to Alice's words, I began to understand my situation more clearly now.

However, now was not the time to lose my words.

Steeling my expression, I only muttered. "I see..."

Then, the limo came to a halt,

* * *

In the headquarter of Witenagemot, various people filed through the front door, most of them holding scriptures, files, and one seemed to be transporting a statue of some kind.

Yet when I got out of the car, they stopped in their tracks and stared at me. Their stares were not hostile, but I could feel the collective aura of their gazes sizing me up.

Alice began leading me to the entrance, but an onlooker came near and introduced himself. "Greetings, your Highness."

A little surprised by his sudden greeting, I replied a little shakily. "Ah- Um- Hello?"

My first mistake after coming to Britain, especially in front of the majority of Witenagemot.

My shaky greeting was seen as naivety, a person who could not be controlled, but influenced to some degree, and general weakness of character.

My status as a Campione would bring respect and servitude from the most. However, Witenagemot, as an organization that had many frictions with Black Prince Alec, wished to have the security of a Campione on their back as well. Not only that, I was listed as a person with no known origin, just appearing in thin air with a Heretic God, whom I managed to kill. Therefore, I could be persuaded to stay in Britain.

He smiled warmly, but I could feel some predatory glint in his eyes. "My name is Harvey Jack, and I'm the leader of the Order of the Knight of Round. Since you have recently come to Britain, we would be happy to serve you as a guide to our most famous attractions as well as giving you the opportunity to meet our queen and princess. Or perhaps, young lord such as yourself enjoys the nightlife of a city? We also have many services that can be provi-"

Yeah, not ten seconds out of the car, a guy was trying to get into my good side just because I was a Campione.

Nice. Just nice. Harvey Jack,was it? I will remember YOUR name, because you opened the floodgate, making every person in and outside the building of Witenagemot start bowing to me and start spouting off the list of services they could provide me.

"Welcome! Your Highness, would you like to visit the British library? We have more than a million books with at least a portion of them detailing the legend coming from Uruk. We can hold a special reservatio-"

"Hahaha! Your highness! You must certainly meet my daughter! her age is 45, unmarried, and is-"

"Oh my, aren't you cute! I just want to eat you u-"

"The play of Hamlet is taking place in-"

"Gyaaaaa~" I whimpered pitifully as I was mobbed, and if it wasn't for Alice, I probably would have died right then and there.

"Ah, please stop everyone~!" Alice said with a bubbly voice, her tone composed and eloquent. Yet, her voice somehow resounded throughout the entrance, making everyone pause, realize what they were doing, and break off in order to not displease the new king.

Or was it the girl that they were wary of?

Alice pushed through the masses and practically dragged me to her office on the first floor, shutting the door with a large slam.

I fell to my knees, shell shocked at what had happened to me in total of thirty seconds.

I still remember myself feeling molested, and I felt scared for my safety than I had felt during my fight against a god. (On an off note, I realized at I had lost a shoe in that almost-a-riot... I never found it again.)

Alice bowed to me with a smile, her overall condition unchanged despite having been in the ground zero of the mob attack with me. Her smile was strained though, probably due to the blatant disrespect that the other members of Witenagemot had shown me.

She began apologizing profusely, bowing many times and breaking out of my shock, leading me to say that I don't mind, and that I am not angry and will not vaporize the people that had surrounded me.

* * *

5 minutes later

"I hope the tea is to your liking." Alice said, smiling across the tea table which was prepared inside her office.

"Ah, it's good." I said. The tea WAS good, and it was not something I have ever tasted before. "What brand is it?"

"It's Tieguanyin" She said.

I almost spat out the tea in shock. I had the opportunity to look at the price of tea while shopping in the market two years ago by a rare chance, and it cost more than hundred thousand yen per pound.

"W-what?" I croaked out, coughing a little because the tea went down the wrong hole.

"Ah, we were unsure of what to serve the coming king, but I just shouted out that we should just serve you the most expensive one as a respect so..." Alice said with the smile still on her face, probably because of my reaction.

"Ah, then in the future, please do not overextend yourselves just for me. I do not know what to think if I am pampered by people like this just because of my titie." I said with a scratch at the back of my head.

"You are quite humble, Mr. Shirou, and thank you for worrying about ourselves. Most Campiones do not care to think about normal humans, and the most only addresses their fellow Campiones or gods." Even her sigh that accompanied her small complaint was done in a bubbly and eloquent way. "However, although accidentally, you bring up a good topic." She seemed to gather herself up, and started speaking with more reason behind her voice. "Mr. Shirou, what is your goal from here on out?"

I froze.

My primary concern was to return to my world. However, I did not think that Holy Grail existed for me to return to my world in this world.

Or did it exist?

"Ms. Louise." I started slowly. "What do you know about the Holy Grail?"

* * *

I sighed as I looked over London in one of the hotel that rose over the land as a skyscraper. I was given the room with the best view after I stated my wish to rest after speaking with Alice Louise, overlooking the metropolitan city with lights from the streets and buildings coming into the dark room and lighting it up slightly.

-Flashback-

_"Holy Grail?" Louise asked, her expression that of confusion for a moment, then turning into her usual polite expression. "Mr. Shirou, why do you wish to know about the Holy Grail?"_

_So the Grail WAS here in this realm as well._

_"I believe." I said, considering my words carefully. What I was about to say would probably confirm that I was not of this world, but was it worth the risk? Was the information I am about to receive be vital to my return to my world? I considered for a fraction of a second, then chose. My status as a Campione, the supreme ruler of this world would deter most of the hostile intentions against me. Besides, all I wanted to do was go back to my home or end the threat of the Grail completely. I wasn't as though I was trying to do anything dangerous with it. It was a matter of if she believed me or not._

_"I believe that the Grail was the catalyst which brought me to this world."_

_She immediately caught up on my words. "This world?"_

_"Yes." I nodded gravely. "This world. I am not from this world, Miss Louise. I am originally from another world. I was fighting Gilgamesh in a city known as Fuyuki City, when I hurled myself and Gilgamesh into the Holy Grail to take him with me to the grave. Instead, I found myself in this world, in Babylon, fighting Gilgamesh that had turned into a god with his arrival."_

_She looked confused at my explanation, probably unable to believe that another world existed outside of her own. Then, she nodded in affirmation. "I see."_

_Huh?_

_"Wait, you believe me?" I asked. I did not think that convincing her that another world existed would be so easy thing to do._

_"Well, I have my doubts, Mr. Shirou, for your claim is untested and unheard of before now." She said with a small smile at my incredulous expression._

_"However, I do not believe that you are the type of a person to lie in a serious topic, nor do I see the reason for you to lie to me in this occasion." Then she looked to the side and muttered with a small, angry expression that made her face look more cute than crossed. "And if I can take the treasure away from THAT man..."_

_"That man?" I asked, confused by her sudden break of the constant smiling face into a small frown(?)_

_"Ah, it is just that another Campione is looking for the Grail, Mr. Shirou." Alice said, her face turning back into a beatific smile._

-Flashback end-

Black Prince Alec.

That was the name of the other Campione that seeked the Grail.

Apparently, the other Campione has been seeking the Grail for the most of his life, inheriting the wills of his father.

Therefore, there was a large chance that the Holy Grail that I was looking for was not the same as the other Campione's, since I had come to this dimension only about a week before.

However, I could not give up.

I could not stop and look back now

It was a faint and small lead, but it was a lead nonetheless.

To even have a chance to go back, I needed to get the Grail.

I refused to contemplate the past and willed myself to look to the future. To regret my choice of action during that fight with Gilgamesh, to contemplate what would have happened if I willed myself to hold on and rebel against the pull of Enkidu did not matter right now. All it mattered was to find the way back as quick as possible. Thus, the Holy Grail.

And I would probably have to fight for it, if the drive of the other Campione's quest for the Grail was anything to go by. He was apparently a person who took something he wants without permission, leading to his strained relations with the Witenagemot.

And apparently, according to Alice, she and Alec met a girl named Guinevere, who offered Alec the Grail for his cooperation two years ago, but was rejected by Alec, who wanted the Grail by taking it off of her hands freely without becoming her ally.

And they had no idea where this Guinevere was.

So, what now?

What would be my next action?

* * *

**February 2nd**

I was scheduled to meet Alice again today, the helpful and gracious lady of England which seemed as though she was the epitome of the stereotypical grace implied from the British ladies.

And of course, she had to break my illusion of ever meeting a graceful and eloquent lady.

I mean, first, Rin had a hidden vindictive and manipulative side of her that contrasted strongly with her graceful self in school. Now the next day, I found out that Alice was completely faking her "noblewoman" persona as well.

Great. Just what I needed.

I woke up at five o'clock in the morning from a lush, king size bed, the outside dark without the sun shining over the horizon.

I got up from the bed with a groggy feeling in my head, but persevered and went to the restroom, using the toothbrush I got in the supermarket I visited yesterday to brush my teeth and tidy myself up.

After wearing the clothes I..., no the organization of Witenagemot purchased from the same store, a red, long sleeved shirt with black jacket and blue jeans, I opened the door to my room to find guards standing beside my door.

The two guards were wearing a stereotypical black clothes and sunglasses that made them look like agents from a secret organization.

Considering that they WERE agents from a secret organization, that was no surprise.

"Ah, um... Hello?" I greeted.

They seemed surprised that they were greeted, and jumped in surprise. Were normal Campiones this ignoring of people other than their fellow Campiones that it came as a surprise for me to address them?

"Good morning, Your Highness!" The all but saluted, bowing low and stiffly.

"Umm... I'm going to a supermarket to buy some food. Am I allowed to leave this room?" I asked, scratching my head due to the embarrassment of being called Your Highness.

"Yes! Of course!" One of the guards said, his voice still stiff.

Another one started speaking, "However, one of us could go to the supermarket to buy your food. Or better yet, the quality of food here is the best there is of the hotels in London. If you have any preferences, we will order them for you.

"Ah... No need for that. I like cooking, so I would like to pick out the ingredients myself." I gave an awkward smile, as I began to wear my new shoes.

"Understood, Your Highness!" They both said, and stayed silent like robots.

I went out of the room, walking down the hallway while the two guards followed behind me, whispering frantically into a cell phone.

Did they think that I would suddenly run away or something?

40 minutes later

The walk to the supermarket, which took ten minutes, was not

I went to the supermarket that was thankfully open 24/7, accompanied by the two guards. If it wasn't so early in the morning, I would have died of embarrassment by other people. Thankfully, the registrar was the only person that looked googly eyed at me until the guard that was standing behind me must have done something to make him avoid blatantly stare at me.

Sigh... What the hell...

When I got back to the hotel room, Alice was waiting for me. seated on the sofa and changing the channels on the tv with a bored expression until I came in, when her expression suddenly turned sunny.

"Ah! Mr. Shirou! You certainly wake up early. You certainly are a diligent person if you wake up this fast everyday." Alice smiled coyly as she turned off the tv.

"Miss Louise?" I asked, as I set down the ingredients on the kitchen counter and walked to the platinum blonde haired girl that was wearing a far more modest article of clothing compared to yesterday. "Why did you come this early? I thought we were to meet few hours later?"

"Yup! You are correct!" She said, nodding. "When they called me to say that Mr. Shirou woke up, I was about to turn the phone off, but when they said that you were about to cook yourself breakfast, I woke up immediately since I wanted to see the sight for myself."

I raised an eyebrow at her personality which contrasted quite a bit with the one from yesterday. "You seem to be in quite high spirits today, Miss Louise."

Her face showed that of irritation, crossing her arms which vaguely looked as though she was pouting. "Mou, I wanted to greet you normally like I always do to Campiones, but some old people of Witenagemot stopped me."

"Stopped you?" My eyebrows raised up a bit. "From doing what?"

"Oh, this and that." She waved her hand as though she was brushing it off. "They told me to stay respectful and helpful to the new Campione instead of irritating you as I did with Alexandre, saying that I shouldn't start with mentioning bribery and coercion, saying that it gave the Campione a wrong impression upon our organization."

My eyebrows twitched.

"Anyway! Mr. Shirou, you were about to do something?" She said with a sweet smile, pointing at the bag by my feet.

Suppressing a shudder at the sight of Alice's smile that looked slightly like Rin's, turned toward the ingredients. "Have you had breakfast?" After all, it would be rude to eat breakfast all by myself.

"Ah, are you offering me a meal?" Alice said with a twinkle in her eyes.

"Um, yes?" I said after blinking once.

"You are truly gentlemanly, Mr. Shirou, unlike that Alexandre.., that brutish man probably will take a starving man's last gold if that gold interests him... Or maybe not, considering that although he wants to be seen as being cruel, he has hidden weakness for people who are suffering." She said with a huff, and then added with an apologetic smile. "But no thank you. I am not hungry right now."

"I see..." I nodded in confirmation. "I did some thinking about what you have told me about myself, and the impact I have as a Campione. then, I realized that I do not know much about the structure of the magical society here in this world for me to get an accurate impression of how far my presence influences your people, and how many Campiones there are that influence this world like I do."

Alice put a finger on her cheek and seemed to be thinking deeply about what I said, then spoke. "What I can tell you right now is severely limited, not because you don't have the clearance to know about the magical society as a whole. But the scale of information that I can give you is so large that it is impossible to put them into words. If you wish to know about this world's extraordinary nature in specifics, I am able to get you the necessary books and tomes that we collect within Witenagemot and let you borrow them for a while."

"That would be much appreciated." I remarked with a smile as I skillfully flipped the pancakes that Sakura once told me how to make.

* * *

"We are not going to the headquarter of Witenagemot?" I asked, noticing that we were going way out into the country. Witenagemot headquarter was located out in the outskirts of London, but I noticed that we were going closer to the sea.

"No, the greater amount of records of Witenagemot are not actually in the headquarter. With the amount of information we have collected over the years with our extensive network all over the world, our treasury of knowledge had to be stowed away where it would protected." She replied back, still wearing her casual clothes. "However, even with our extensive network, large amount of agents, and many protections that we placed in our treasury, Campiones such as you can always destroy our organization without much trouble if you used even one of your Authorities."

I frowned at her subtle referencing of my absolute authority over them, and got the impression that she was testing me to see my reaction. "You seem to be used to the fact that we can do such acts, and you are accepting that notion easily."

"Yes." Alice nodded. "We have had trouble against Black Prince Alec, who took away some of the most precious artifacts from our treasury without saying anything. At most, he would leave a note, saying "This is interesting. I'm taking it." Really, the nerve of that man... The title of Prince must be weeping just by being placed on that man."

Was Black Prince Alec that anomaly? Or was this common among Campiones? With her subtle jabs to test my own integrity, I had the feeling that the norm for the Campiones was to be as obnoxious as Alexandre Glascogne.

"Ah, we are here." Alice said brightly as we arrive on top of a white cliff overlooking the city of Dover.

"Welcome to the White Cliffs of Dover, the welcoming site of the returning sailors through the many centuries." She swept out her hand as I got the full view of the sea. "It is also the place where we keep most of our records and artifacts. Just below this rock is a secret passage to the -"

Then, with a rumble, the ground exploded, revealing a faded armour covered with rust that had some semblance of being green once.

"Wha-" Alice looked shocked at the sudden eruption of ground in front of us. "The green armor of Sir Gawain...?"

Then, the armor exploded, sending both Alice, the car, and I rolling along the dirt for about twenty yards.

In the place of the armour, stood a man.

No, calling him a man would be derogatory of his presence in this world.

From Gilgamesh, raw power emitted from his body, distorting the air around him with pure energy pouring off of him alone. For me, who is sensitive to the magic, and can sense it with my nose as a substitute for sixth sense, Gilgamesh symbolized the smell of Origin and authority of a King.

This being, however, although fundamentally giving off the same presence as Gilgamesh, exhibited a totally different impression upon the world.

Sun.

and Steel

I don't know how one can smell like a sun, but I somehow understood in my deepest subconscious level, that this being was a sun that was not a sun, a miniature sun that was stuffed into a shape similar to a human.

He was about six feet tall, blonde haired, and wearing a full body armor that was colored green and white.

From him, radiant light unlike those of a sun shown.

He opened his eyes, showing vibrant green that deeply reminded of Saber.

He smiled, and a voice that of a young man. "My Liege, I, Gawain the Green Knight of the Round Table, have felt your presence and come for you!"

We were all frozen.

Gawain frowned.

"No, you are not my king." He said, and took a closer look at my face, walking closer slowly. "I feel the presence of my king within you, Devil King, yet I do not sense his Authority within his body. Merely a part of him, a part of his full equipment when he goes to battle."

Avalon.

Gawain closed his eyes, then frowned a little as if he was contemplating a notion. "Then... Could you possibly be the thief who stole my lord's protection when he was the most vulnerable? When he went to fight Mordred?" He opened his eyes, and they now contained hidden steel.

"Answer me!" He barked, his hostile intentions rising, along with the blood in my body which sang to me to battle.

Then the words rolled off of my tongue like an instinct.

_**I am the strongest, the greatest, the king of all mankind.**_  
_**To crush, to build, to rule, the might of the almighty flows through me.**_  
_**O, o, o! Supreme strength, unlike any other, smite down the foe in front of me!**_

Strength.

Just brute strength.

I felt the power take hold of me, the power to crush mountains, raise walls, and build an empire.

"Your refusal to answer the question." Gawain's face became hard as stone. "I shall take as the confirmation of your dastardly deeds. As the most loyal knight of his majesty, I shall punish you!"

Then, I felt my personality shift.

"HAHAHA!" I laughed. "You mongrel, how dare you presume that you have the authority and power to punish ME? For that infraction of your place, I shall kill you, and use your remains as an example for your kind in the future!"

I did not know then that the side effect of using my Campione power of "The Mighty", was that I would have the same personality as that bastard.

Shit.

Well, it was for the good of many. I had to beat the Heretic God or many would suffer the consequences. I mean, I did not know about the side effect of my power after all. I was not to be blamed for this. Not at all.

…

And thus I thus myself into thinking like that later.

After I spoke like that red eyed, blonde haired bastard, I heard Alice mumble something behind me, akin to: "Ah, it seems that Mr. Shirou is finally letting out his repressed instinct as the Devil King. For all his kindness, he must be the type to "let it all out" during battle."

In my state of mind that was similar to Gilgamesh, I would have snapped at Alice, but I didn't have time as the knight began to act.

The golden haired knight clasped his hands together as if he was praying, but I saw that his hands looked as though they were holding something.

He began to chant.

I didn't give him the chance.

_**The sword of the perfect knight,**_

The hammer fell

**_given to carry on the will of Justice._**

With reinforced limbs, I rushed at the knight, tracing the signature black and white twin blades of Heroic Spirit, EMIYA, Kanshou and Bakuya.

Even though I had the personality similar to Gilgamesh, I did not lose my vital brain function as a warrior to finish the fight as fast as I could regardless of how unchivalrous it was.

As far as my other personality was concerned, I was THE KING. I was the law, and the standard of how to fight. If I struck when he was not ready, the standard would change so that my way of fighting should be copied by the most people.

**_To slice the wicked_**

I neared him with my inhuman speed, further increased by my monstrous strength of the leg leaving indents on the ground where I sprang from, closing in on the knight rapidly like a bullet.

**_And to slay the Evil._**

I got into the range, and sliced Kanshou at his neck, intent on beheading this unnatural being.

_**Come forth.**_

My sword broke apart few centimeters away from his skin, as though it was striking the hardest steel.

_**Excalibur Galantine!**_

A ray of light came crashing down onto the knight, making my body slide back a few yards even as my feet dug into the earth.

Then, my instinct screamed at me.

I sprang to the side, barely escaping the ray of light that sliced through the White Cliff of Dover almost into two along with the black limo.

Thankfully, Alice and the two guard that had brought me here had vacated already, knowing that a confrontation between a god and a Campione was not something to be caught in the blast range of.

"I see that you tried to attack me while I was preparing, like the damned scoundrel you are." He glowered at me, the blue and white sword in his hand shining like the sun itself.

Laughter of mockery came out of my tongue, "Hahaha! Not only are you naive in thinking that I would follow by YOUR rules of chivalry, you are apparently stupid in thinking that the battle did not begin the moment you started throwing off your hostile intent! As the supreme king, I shall kill you for opposing the one and only king!"

Gawain, for a moment, lost his composure and scowled at me, but schooled his features. "No matter." He said, and the light emitting from the blade shrunk, but became more dense, and emitting a sound of high vibration. "If you tried to do it during the night, I would have been forced to use my other power, but you tried to strike me during the midday, when it is close to noon. You have proven yourself to be a scoundrel. With the sister sword of my great lord, I shall slay you!"

"HAHAHA! you may try, mongrel, but you will not succeed!" I countered with disdainful laugh, Kanshou appearing in my hand once again.

* * *

**review, mongrels.**

**Also, I need a beta. Anyone?**


	3. Chapter 2

**I wrote this chapter even if I was busy with SAT, and finished it about a week quicker. Be thankful, because I think I may have given up on my future for this.**

**Shit.**

**Well, whatever.**

**My thanks to AEthereal Devastation for beta-ing. I must say, he has done a wonderful job.**

**I know what my Shirou is kinda wimpy, but he JUST came from UBW, and hasn't experienced the hard part of living as a hero, so he will be more innocent and kind of a push over for now.**

**He WILL grow up, so no worries.**

**My story will consist of some skips in the timelines, so I will use that to make him more mature later on as well.**

**Disclaimer: Why am I doing this? Because I'm scared that some dumbass will report me, so I gotta write this. I don't own Fate Stay Night or Campione! And I'm writing this for pure entertainment and reviews to my stories.**

* * *

I could not copy Excalibur Galantine in my Unlimited Blade Works.

Not only was the sword a divine construct like Excalibur and Ea, it was brought through the Authority of Gawain, constructed as a part of his essence. Without the same Authority, I could never hope to copy this blade as I did with other swords. The copy that was buried in the hill of swords was an incomplete one, a hollow shell.

However, I still used the Structural Grasping on the blade, finding out its power and history.

It had a similar power as Excalibur, yet it was different in a way that it was anti army instead of anti-fortress.

Even the White Cliff of Dover that was split into two did not become destroyed into a rubble, which is what exactly would have happened if Saber had used her Excalibur. Excalibur Galantine's strike was so clean, so precise, that all it did was make a 1 inch gap between the two split sides of the cliff.

However, instead of using the power of one's prana, this excaliblast was only used once an hour due to its necessity to recharge the power of the sun.

And it had the secondary effect of being unblockable even while the excaliblast was not utilized. The light that was coating the blade was like a chainsaw with the power of the sun behind it, it would slice apart everything with one strike.

Even my Noble Phantasms would be sliced in half like a hot knife through butter.

However, even butters would provide some resistance.

Which is what I exactly utilized.

"Here I come, Devil King! My name is Gawain, one of the Knights of the Round Table! Prepare yourself!" Gawain roared as he ran to me, who was only about ten yards away.

"I do not tell my name to a filth like you, Mongrel!" I sneer-yelled with the blood in my body singing in joy at the prospective of battle, leaping backward with half the force of "The Mighty", flying about two thousand feet backward with the ground where I was standing pulverized.

Gawain still chased me, and I prepared for the incoming conflict.

"Trace On!" I spoke, loading the gun and firing it, pulling multiple noble Phantasms from my Reality Marble around me, firing them from the air like a bullet.

While I was Structural Grasping the sword in Gawain's hand, I also Structural Grasped the armor he was wearing. The green armor had the history of its wearing not dying even with the beheading. Added to Gawain's stories of becoming stronger with the sun, he became virtually invincible during the day, the invisible force that stopped Kanshou wrapping around him like a protective cocoon. None of my swords would penetrate the barrier, but the force of the blow would slow him down. That is why he utilized his sword to masterfully slice away the swords while he was running toward me.

Also, I could see that the armor had a second ability, but the cocoon of light that surrounded his body made the analysis incomplete, as if a constant ray of light sliced away the attempts to understand his armor to full capacity.

Now, how would I fight this invulnerable opponent?

I could use my Authority of "The Mighty" to skip around him all day, utilizing my superior leg strength to run from him until the sun set, when he would not be able to use the excaliblast or the immortality of his suit.

However, that was not an option.

With the presence of Gawain, the sun became stronger. So much stronger that the plants were wilting, some were even browning. Soon, they would combust and start a fire.

There was a town right below, and surely they would not escape the effect of the sun.

Simply, to save the people, I HAD to fight him and finish him as quickly as I can.

That was why I was using the traced swords to attack him, seeing that firing swords at him was not doing any job.

I ran toward him, getting into his range.

He was skilled in sword play.

Even as he deflected and sliced away the swords that were still being fired upon him like cannons around me, he sliced his Excalibur Galantine toward me seven times, all of them toward a place that would be fatal if struck.

Perfect.

I recognized where each strike would be through my unnatural and suicidal method of swordplay taken from the heroic spirit EMIYA and used Bakuya and Kanshou to block, using the slight slowing of the sword when it struck the swords to dodge them while I traced new Kanshou and Bakuya to repeat the process as I neared Gawain, who was knocking away the swords that were STILL firing at him all the while slicing his swords at me.

"So you ARE a warrior after all. What is your name, thief?" Gawain said as he fought against my bullet swords and sliced at me at the same time.

"The king doesn't need to answer to the questions of worms!" I replied with my voice full of sneering tone.

With that, the swords firing from my Reality Marble all became Hrunting, all becoming broken, all firing at the rate of 60 swords per second. The red light enveloped us as Hrunting circled around and homed right onto Gawain from all 360 degrees.

"Kuh!" He grunted as he struggled to slice away all the swords, not wanting the impact of the swords rather than fearing the damage it would make.

However, even as he masterfully sliced away the swords, the resulting explosion from Hrunting pushed away his sword from retaliating at me, letting some get through his defense and strike his body from multiple angles, making his body disoriented even with his almost absolute defense and giving me the chance to counterattack.

I stepped into his guard, my fist cocking back with a fist, for I knew that my swords could not damage his armour.

But what about a fist infused with my Authority of "The Mighty?"

I struck, the reinforcement making my body including my fist too hard to break even with the bone shattering punch.

Even though my fist did not connect with Gawain's body(as I saw that my fist did not make contact with his armor of light), the force of my strike still launched Gawain into the air.

For about a mile.

Straight into the sea, where the sunlight would have harder time reaching to Gawain, and where I guessed that the water would nullify the effect of his armor.

Then, I leapt after him, following him into the air, and kneeing him in the abdomen while he was still spinning in the air, disoriented by the strike.

"Hahaha! You dared to cross me, the only REAL king in this world. The price of your disrespect is DEATH!" I shouted as we both fell toward the surface of the sea, as it was mile away from the harbor and surely be deep enough for a dive. I took a large breath as I prepared to go unde-.

Turns out that I didn't need it.

Even as he was being struck senseless by me, I saw his face, full of composure, and I realized that it would not go as I planned.

Not by a long shot.

_**The bridle was embossed and bound with bright gold;**_  
_**So were the furnishings of the fore-harness and the fine skirts.**_  
_**The crupper and the caparison accorded with the saddle-bows,**_  
_**And all was arrayed on red with nails of richest gold,**_  
_**Which glittered and glanced like gleams of the sun.**_

A white horse, a steady charger of enormous size erupted from the sea, impacting on my side and sending me flying toward the cliff with such speed that I returned back to the harbor.

The speed at which he rammed me took my breath away, sending me coughing on the ground as I felt as though my insides has become a paste, right next to Alice, if I might add.

"Mr. Shirou!" Alice shouted out in surprise, trying to help me up.

"Get back!" I snarled, partly because of the pride as a king, born from the personality of Gilgamesh, who although allowed the concept of striking first as it was a battle, refused to be assisted by another person while in a one on one fight. However, another part came from my own personality, knowing that the enemy would soon-.

"Here you are." Gawain said, making his presence known. The speed of the charger was ridiculous, able to run distance of a mile in few seconds.

I was hoping that I would be able to finish this quickly, but it seemed that that was a false hope.

The situation was reversed. I only had about two thirds of my prana left, the barrage of broken Hruntings having taken quite a toll out of me even though the barrage lasted only three seconds.

And I doubted that the second try of my plan would work as he knew what I was hoping to do.

I stood up, albeit a little shakily.

"Why didn't you kill me, mongrel?" I asked. This was a battle between beings that had their blood boil for battle just by being near each other. One would die. No questions or mercy were necessary.

Also, I noted that there were multiple fires happening around the city, the trees behind me already ablaze.

"I am a maiden's knight. I do not show the horrors of battle so openly in front of a maiden." He replied stonily, pointing his sword at Alice. For a guy that was causing half of Dover to catch on fire, he sure had a weird sense of priorities. Perhaps it explicitly had something to do with his legend?

My mind whirled around, trying to find out how to beat this guy.

One of my other Authorities could incapacitate him completely with right amount of information, but until I found out how to cancel that cocoon of sun energy that surrounded him, I could not hurt him.

And I was slowly running out of time.

However, now that I knew that my Authority of "The Mighty" was useless, I canceled it.

And then, the personality turned back to what it was before.

I cringed at what I had become for a second, but I composed myself, for right now, I had other things to do.

"Miss Louise." I spoke, with the personality of Gilgamesh no longer persuading me to use the Authorities, clearly giving me the full cache of powers that I could use.

I was so damn dumb.

The answer was right in front of me, why didn't I use it beforehand?

Perhaps, because of the personality change, so did my view on how I should address the issue of Gawain.

The King personality desired to match his opponent with fist to fist, sword to sword, Authority to Authority, not my other skill sets which were available.

My greatest strength

Unlimited Blade Works

I was not sure if it would work, but I had to try.

"Yes, your Majesty?" She spoke, her tone formal probably due to her perception that I turned into an egotistical bastard while fighting. Well, she was not that wrong, considering that I DID turn into a halfway egotistical bastard.

"Please do not tell what is about to happen to anyone. Actually, please do not record what is about to happen in any documents, and please tell the guards that are standing further back to forget what happened in this battle." I paused, then added, "Also, please run away as fast as you can because I'm afraid that if you get caught in the crossfire, you will not survive."

Alice nodded and flew(?) away toward the two guards that were standing about 100 yards back.

"Are you prepared, thief?" Gawain said in front of me.

I admired Gawain a little. He was like a hero that was spreading his brilliance in the world. If you ignored the fact that his brilliance was causing a massive amount of destruction wantonly, you would certainly like to respect him for his honor and respect that he showed his opponents, opting to fight only when the opponent could swing a sword to him, not when he was on the ground because his charger accidentally smashed him on his side.

Then I grimaced as I thought about how I acted like an ass for the most of the battle.

I nodded, and he charged on his horse.

* * *

Fast.

That was all I could think. That was all the time I had to think before the knight was upon me, swinging his long sword with ease at my head

I leapt backward, Kanshou and Bakuya appearing in my hand to slightly deflect the blow even as I chanted, rolling backward in the dirt to avoid the attack while abandoning the swords that were sliced apart even in that slight deflection, and standing up right away for the next charge.

_**Feet that can shake the earth,**_

Quick as a lightning, Gawain turned back and charged in again, this time stabbing at me with his godly skill hundreds of times at the same time, creating a wall of steel that could not be avoided.

_**The roar that can split the heavens,**_

However, the stabs were on the side of Gringolet, and I sprang to the side of the stabs, right in front of the charging horse, that had previously sent me sprawling for more than a mile with one strike of its head.

_**The breath that can scorch the world,**_

Without stopping my chanting, I brought out Rho Aias, the shield of Ajax, the only shield that could stop the javelin of Hector.

_**The sacred animal of heaven,**_

I leapt backward once again as the horse crashed onto the shield, breaking through two of the layers even as I leapt backward due to its speed at which it struck the shield.

_**The damned animal for mankind,**_

Even as my internal organs became damaged with the strike, I dug my feet into the ground and balanced myself on the ground, crying out the last line of the Authority.

_**Hear the call of your slayer, and appear before me!**_

An enormous black bull the size of a truck with wings appeared in front of me, the air cracking and shattering to show a black void in which the bull came out of, closing a moment after.

And I was not done yet. The Heaven's Bull alone was an uncontrollable beast, a mad savage that would attack all those around me. Even I myself was not safe within its vicinity.

And only one thing could control it.

It was good thing that Gawain saw it as an immediate threat, as he instantly began to fight the Bull in order to subjugate it before I could do anything with it.

"Foul beast of Devil! I shall stop you!" Gawain cried out as he swung his Excalibur Galantine at the bull, slicing its side as he ran by it, instantly drawing its attention and rage even as the wound closed slowly to its previous state.

"Gaaah!" I cried out, a similar slash appearing at my side, closing a few moment later as Bull's hide had done. I grit my teeth and began saying out my next incantation. Although I may use my trump card, I do not think I would have been able to beat Gawain with what I had prepared yet.

I needed one more thing.

The Bull of Heaven began chasing Gringolet, its speed as fast as the sturdy war horse. However, it had the horns of blood red, and breathed fire whenever Gawain tried to get close for a slice of his sword, making him unable to easily maneuver for an attack due to the blinding light the white fire caused. However, that would not stop him for long.

This was it, the only Authority given by beating Gilgamesh that could control this beast.  
_**  
**__**The strongest steel of binding,**__**  
**__**The mightiest bond of friendship,**__**  
**__**The greatest restriction of the gods.**__**  
**__**Born from the memories of companions,**__**  
**__**Obey me, the contractor of chains,**__**  
**__**ENKIDU!**__**  
**_  
The surroundings turned yellow, not by the flash of light, but by the golden dusts that appeared in the air, scattered throughout the battlefield.

The bull seemed to recognize them for who they are, and frantically looked around, landing his eyes on me, who was feeling the feedback of using the Authority. Then it began to charge, it's head lowered, intent on goring me on its horns.

Similarly, Gawain noticed the change in the environment, and looked at me, and spurred his horse on, intent on finishing me before whatever I was doing was completed, his sword gleaming in the sunlight.

This was the most costly Authority, the strongest steel that could not be broken by any normal weapon around the world, only an Authority of the highest order could break the links creating this chain.

And it was created by my memories.

From my cache of memories, I felt the power of the Authority demanding payment, scorching through my soul until it found the appropriate payment.

Ryuudou Issei.

The memories were taken out of my head, solidified and created the matrix and design for the chain, the golden dust began collecting around the matrix, becoming the component for the chain

"GAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!" I screamed.

I screamed in pain, in sadness at the small part of me the Authority seemed to take, and in defiance at the incoming bull and god, the golden chain now elongating to impossible degree as it wrapped itself around me, and circled around me, forever extending as it used my memories of my friend Issei as the catalyst for its forging.

Every inch of the chain was at my command, and I grabbed the handle to properly control it.

By then, the Bull of Heaven was upon me, and Gawain was beginning to swing his Excalibur Galantine at me.

I swung.

The chains extended from all sides, chaining the Bull of Heaven by the neck, the legs, and the wings, stopping it merely inches from my position.

Similarly, chains grabbed at Gawain, wrapping around his torso, arms, legs, and his charger as well, but before he could be fully restrain, he swung his sword, slicing away at the chains with his unblockable sword, damaging the chains.  
However, that was not enough, and soon he was chained as well.

They were stuck, with me panting centimeters away from their horn and sword, which was halted by the chains wrapping around his sword hilt and his arm

I extended my free hand, placing it on the head of the Bull of Heaven.

The effect of instantaneous.

"MUOOOOOOOOO~" With a cry, the Bull became imprinted with my essence, becoming my steed, my companion for this battle at least.

He would rampage around next time he was called until I dispelled him, but now, he would be my most loyal servant.

"You think this will stop me, Devil King?" Gawain asked, his face stoic and his eyes like green steel.

"No." I answered. "You are strong, and I doubt that the only reason your armor is charging the power of light is because you want to have a cocoon of invisible light around you. I don't know what second ability your armor has, but I doubt my chains are able to hold you back for long."

This was a timed battle.

My chains could hold him back while he is in this positions, stalling for time until the sunsets and kill him as his armour's passive effect of immortality while the sun is up high dissipates with the sun. Gawain knew that, and in order to fight me while in his strongest state, he would have to use whatever his trump card is to get out of the binding.

"Yes, you are correct. I shall now reveal the second power of my armor, usually unnecessary, therefore, hidden from most people." Gawain nodded with all calmness.

"You do that." I nodded back. "However, I know that to discharge the power, or should I say cancel the seal, you must incant an aria. And that's all the time I need."

He didn't know that I was fighting with a time limit as well. I had to kill him fast, or Dover would become a sea of flames by the time the sun sets.

Therefore, we knew that we would use our trump cars to finish this match.

"Then, the battle will be decided by the power of our last card." Gawain declared solemnly, then smiled. "It has been an honor to fight you, Devil King. Although I thought you were a craven that desired the treasure and ran away, you proved to be an adept warrior."

I nodded my head, accepting the compliment.

I had only 30 percent of my prana left in my body, but hopefully, it would be enough.

_**I am the bone of my sword **_

_**The most fervent, the most loyal, and yet, the most failing knight.**_

_**Steel is my body and fire is my blood **_  
_**I have created over a thousand blades.**_  
_**Unaware of loss, Nor aware of gain **_

_**To serve, to protect, to devote my entire being to the king.**_

_**Withstood pain to create weapons, waiting for one's arrival **_  
_**I have no regrets. This is the only path **_

_**I now unleash the forbidden weapon**_

_**My whole life is Unlimited Blade Works**_

_**Armor of Bertilak**_

Fire without any heat erupted from my body, spreading out to form the boundary for the bounded field, encompassing all of us in a bright light, manifesting an open, barren desert with monolithic black gears gyrating in the distance.

And the sun disappeared, the sky replaced by a twilight sky, symbolizing neither the sunset or the sunrise.

Swords were partly buried in the ground like tombstones in a graveyard, most of them copies of Noble Phantasms taken from the Gate of Babylon.

I leapt onto the Bull of Heaven as it turned around to face Gawain.

Gawain and I were about ten meters apart, each of us riding our respective mounts. He, his Gringolet, I, my Bull of Heaven.

In his hand, Excalibur Galantine shined like a miniature sun, and yet, the shine from his blade was nothing compared to what he was using.

The Armor of Bertilak

The sphere of protective light encircled the knight, and the heat generating from him increased tenfold, my cloths starting to burn up due to the magical heat the sphere of light was generating.

It was as though he was the sun itself.

And the heat was able to slowly melt off the Chains of Heaven that were holding his body.

However, the magical resistance as a Campione was more than enough to make the heat bearable, and the effect was not permanent with the sun gone, making his usage of the Authority limited.

"This is not an Authority." He noted, looking at the Reality Marble around him.

"No." I nodded. No further explanation was necessary, and I didn't have the time.

The sun was not up, and the armor would now use up his prana for the upkeep of its impervious state. If he turned off the armor, with the sun now below the horizon, he would not have the invincible cocoon of light.

However, at this state, Gawain had two advantages.

He became a miniature sun, and Excalibur Galantine, which was only able to be used by filling it up with sunlight, would be able to send an excaliblast almost constantly now that Gawain had become the sun itself.

The other advantage was that the sphere of light around his body and horse was like the sun itself, scorching whatever that came near it to the ground.

Although I could use Enkidu to bind him up, the chains would slowly disintegrate before the fearsome heat, letting him attack me with impunity after melting the chains.

This was a gamble.

A gamble of whether my Unlimited Blade Works would last long enough to outlast his usage of Armor of Bertilak while surviving his usage of his unstoppable constant excaliblast, and then finally kill him before the Unlimited Blade Works ended and let him use the passive ability of his armour which allowed almost invincible state close to noon.

The total time in which we battled was only 20 minutes, so that would make it about 1:30 now.

Yeah, in the reality, it was nowhere close to a sunset outside of my Reality Marble.

When I used my Structural Grasping, I found out that he could only uphold his power for five minutes. Five minutes of excaliblasts and invincible barrier of light.

I raised my hand up into the sky, and snapped my fingers.

Rain of swords fell.

All of the Noble Phantasms, weapons held by heroes of legends, rained down onto the knight.

None touched him.

As they struck the sphere of light, they all EVAPORATED.

Swords made out of peerless steel, and they did not even melt when they touched the sphere of light.

That told me how much stronger my Chain of Heaven was, as it melted slowly instead of outright evaporating.

Well, fuck.

Gawain charged, swinging his sword in a wide, horizontal arc, sending a wave of Excaliblast.

Bull of Heaven flew into the air, and the swords that were buried on the ground all broke as the wave of light cut them all up like grass.

Bull snorted and sent a gout of flame at Gawain, who also rose up into the air with his galloping horse, avoiding the flame not because of its heat, but for visibility, swinging Excalibur Galantine again for another wave of light.

I used the Chain of Heaven to pull on Bull of Heaven, narrowly escaping the light of destruction.

Then, I called upon the Chain of heaven that swirled around me, and I directed the chain to the ground, embedding it on to the ground, and retracting it to speed up the decent onto the ground.

The Bull landed on the ground and immediately began running.

I was lucky that Excalibur Galantine required charging for a few seconds for it to unleash an excaliblast again. If he chained a series of swings along with excaliblast, I am sure that I wouldn't have lasted 30 seconds.

"You are going to run away, Devil King!?" Gawain shouted out from behind, just as another excaliblast skinned the side of the Bull, making it cry out along with myself, who felt its skin being peeled away by the swing.

Unbreakable shield, unstoppable sword.

Uh huh, I have been called as being slow, stupid, and suicidal, but I recognized when I had to run.

About 4 minutes, 30 seconds left.

* * *

I urged Bull of Heaven on, again evading a wave of light created from the strongest sword as I used the Chain of Heaven to create abrupt breaks or run zig zagging by using the pull of the chains by embedding them onto the ground and using them as a pulley of sorts.

3 minutes, 30 seconds left.

Although my Enkidu was long, it was not infinite.

Every swing of the Excaliblast either damaged or sliced away parts of the chain, further shortening it. I was lucky that Excaliblast of Excalibur Galantine was not as huge as Excalibur's, because I was able to evade the narrow, yet powerful blasts of the sword by small margins thanks to its one inch width.

2 minutes, 30 seconds left.

* * *

_End of Armor of Bertilak, 1 minute till the end of Unlimited Blade Works_

I was bleeding.

I was bleeding, and I had lost my Bull of Heaven.

I was bleeding, I had lost my Bull of Heaven, and Enkidu was either almost all cut up or melted for the most part due to the excessive excaliblasts and the heat from the Armor of Bertilak.

It was virtually broken, for the most part.

I was also dying due to excessive blood loss..

But I was not dead.

Gawain was standing a few yards away, using the depleted Excalibur Galantine to hold himself up due to exhaustion, his proud horse, Gringolet, dead with the last attack made by the Bull of Heaven.

And Unlimited Blade Works was still up, the ground filled with broken swords.

I had only a minute left before the Unlimited Blade Works shattered with no more prana left for its upkeep.

I held my trembling hand up, and snapped my fingers.

Rain of swords fell upon Gawain.

However, he did not fall.

Each of his strikes were that of a master, honed to such a degree that nobody would doubt why he was one of the greatest knights of the Round Table, known throughout the land across Europe. The strikes warded off the rain of swords with barest minimum movement necessary, each sword being deflected or dodged even in his exhausted state to the point that all his movements were instinctive.

I charged.

Gawain saw me come, and smiled. "COME DEVIL KING! LET US END THIS!"

Even in this state, he was confident, unwilling to doubt himself, his pride as one of the greatest knights recorded in human history fueling his ego and thus being channeled to increase his power.

"HAAAAAAAAAA!" I yelled in defiance at his confidence, my trusted double swords, Bakuya and Kanshou reappearing in my hands.

50 seconds left.

I began to throw out Kanshou and Bakuya repeatedly, the swords reappearing in my hand only to be thrown to the side until I arrive in front of the knight.

Using the magnetic pull of the white and black blades, all the blades that I had thrown before attracted itself to one spot with Gawain in the center of the swords.

Despite the rain of swords, the returning boomerang-like blades, and my own counterattacks to his strikes, he did not falter.

"URARARARAAAAAGH" Gawain cried out joyfully as he continued to swing his sword.

40 seconds left.

I began to chant.

_**Spirit and technique, flawless and firm**__**  
**_  
And overhead swing came, targeting my vital spot.

_**Our strength rips the mountains**__**  
**_  
I deflected a blow from Gawain with my Kanshou, my reinforced arm screaming at me as the overuse of the arm was already at its limit.

_**Our swords split the water**_

However, the fact that I could deflect the sword told me that Excalibur Galantine did not have its power derived from the sun anymore.

_**Our names reach the imperial villa**__**  
**_  
I counterattacked with Bakuya, but my strike was knocked away.

_**The two of us cannot hold the heavens together**__**  
**_  
30 seconds left

My two swords began to glow with the prana being added to it, extending twice its usual length to become the Overedge

_**—Two great men, sharing a life.**__**  
**__**Crane Wing Three Realm **_Gawain recognized the danger of the reinforced Bakuya and Kanshou, and ignored the rest of the swords to stop the twin blades in my hand.

That was expected. I did not have the concentration to keep the blades falling from the sky or have the rest of the flying Kanshou and Bakuya to home in on his back.

This was my last hit. It was either do or die.

"GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Gawain cried out as he poured all his power into his one strike, meeting my two blades with his own, using up all the power of the sun stored up in his sword to give it a semi-golden glow.

The white and black energy of my broken Phantasm met the last partially golden energy infused white and blue blade of Excalibur Galantine, neither side winning.

"I... Shall... Not... Lose!" Gawain shouted, and pushed, the golden light pulsating stronger and winning over my white and black light of Kanshou and Bakuya.

This moment, my vision blurred, and I could SEE, not just Gawain who was pushing his sword against mine, but his whole self, the reason for his drive to win.

For behind him, I saw the weight he shouldered for the sake of his king.

25 people, swearing their oaths to one person, supporting, and being supported to create the greatest kingdom ever to exist.

To create the utopia, to protect the utopia, and to protect the king of the said utopia.

'I am one of the 25 pillars of the kingdom.' His voices resounded through me. 'I cannot falter here. I have already dishonored myself the last time. I can... not... LOSE! NOT AGAIN!'

Pride as one of the greatest knights in the history. Unbreakable will as one of the 25 supporting pillars of King Arthur, and Desperation born from his willingness to not fail once again battered against my own will, slowly, but surely pushed me back.

All for the sake of his king, he will defeat me, the thief, and take away the sheath of the king.

However, I too, could not lose.

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" I screamed as I pushed back, slowly finding my way to the stalemate of Black and White versus Gold.

'You may have your own reason.' I knew, 'But I cannot let you win! I MUST SAVE THEM!'

The people of Dover that would find themselves without home, the fire that was generated by Gawain's presence, which would surely spread inland with the wind coming from the sea, and the continuous destruction which would cost the lives of many should Gawain be freed from Unlimited Blade Works with his life spurred me on.

'For the sake of the king.' he thought, repeatedly, chanting it in his mind like a mantra to infuse his blade with power. 'For the sake of the king, for the sake of the king, for the sake of the KING!'

'You call yourself a knight.' I thought, rage building up in my eyes. 'Yet for the sake of the king, you missed one simple thing as a knight, the duty to protect the innocent!'

The two sides grinded against each other, neither side finding weakness in the other.

""RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA"" Two voices overlapped, both of them for the final push to break the other's resolve.

Then, a crack appeared on the white and blue sword.

And Excalibur Galantine broke.

Gawain's eyes widened for a fraction of a second at the sheer impossibility of the sight before him, before Kanshou and Bakuya slammed onto his chest and slashed through his armor to cleave away at his body.

Then, the field around us shattered as I lost all prana I had to upkeep Unlimited Blade Works.

* * *

I was standing on a field of fire as I looked at the downed form of Sir Gawain, who was kneeling on the grass with his head bowed and his arms hanging loosely by his side.

The sun was not shining as brightly as before, Gawain's current situation reflecting upon the state of the sun.

Excalibur Galantine lay broken in front of him.

"So, I lost." He spoke, a drop of blood coming out of his mouth in the process.

"Yes." I nodded.

"I am ashamed." He continued. "As his majesty's most loyal knight, I failed to uphold the reputation of his undefeatable army as one of his most trusted knights."

But he was not only ashamed of that.

He knew that he was doing wrong to the people that were suffering below. He knew that he was sacrificing everything for his devotion.

He knew... And hated himself for it. But he tried to ignore his suffering.

All for the sake of serving his king, and defeating the thief that took away his shield.

And Excalibur Galantine, as a part of his essence, could not take any more of the abuse that Gawain was inflicting upon himself, and broke.

"However," he paused, holding back a cough which brought a surge of blood to drip from his mouth. "I do not regret this battle." He rasped. "Devil King, you have fought bravely... I, Sir Gawain of the Round Table, thank you."

His time was approaching.

I knew, and he knew himself.

To pay my respects, I knelt to one of my knees and spoke. "Ah, this is a bit late, but before, I was not myself. My name, is Shirou Emiya."

"Shirou... Emiya." Gawain said slowly, then chuckled. "I have lost this battle, Shirou Emiya, but the war is not over. In return for your name, I will give you a warning about us gods."

"We cannot be extinguished." He said. "Although Heretic Gods can be killed, as long as their myths, legends, and epic tales exist, there will come a time when we will revive as heretic god again, fueled by our impulse to rebel against our myth."

"And at that time, I shall seek you again to battle against you." He said calmly, with a small smile on his face. "And it is unlikely that I will show you mercy as I had done in this battle, when you crashed beside the maiden."

I nodded, understanding that it was in his nature to seek out battle for glory and honor. He would not be able to control his impulse to seek out battle, especially against those who defeated him to regain his honor. The only reason he had spared me in front of Alice was because of his legend as a Maiden's Knight fueling his impulse to not show Alice the sight of a man dying in front of her. "Provided that you do not harm the innocents and seek me out to battle where nobody can be caught in our cross fire, I will accept your request."

Gawain smiled brightly, and for a moment, for me, he looked more radiant than he had ever been with the armor of Bertilak. "Good bye, Shirou Emiya. I look forward to our next battle."

Slowly, Gawain's body became transparent, losing his substance in the world, before disappearing completely, leaving behind a ball of light, which entered my body.

My body glowed for a few seconds, and I felt the presence of the new Authorities within my body.

Then, I fell, unconscious before my body even hit the ground.

* * *

I was standing on the barren hill, filled with swords.

Unlimited Blade Works.

But there was something that was not there before.

Six spheres, circling around me like the moon around the earth, each one shining with differing color and depth.

Inside each of them were powers.

And I understood.

Beyond my power as a Faker, there was a different part of me, residing in each of these spheres.

The power of a Campione.

Each sphere hummed to me, signifying its willingness to be used.

Each sound, mixed with each other, and made a cacophonic music that had a sense of order within them, centered around my body as even if all of them differed with each other, they were all willing to aid me however they can.

The sound resounded throughout Unlimited Blade Works, becoming stronger, louder, and-

* * *

...

I woke up.

But I did not open my eyes, my memories completely jumbled up at the stress that I had undertaken.

And some were damaged.

Ryuudou Issei, my friend, whose father is the head priest of the Ryuudou Temple. I could remember who he was, and that he was a friend.

However, the time I spent with him were gone, destroyed as the Chain of Heaven was destroyed during the fight.

He used to have lunch with me, and he always requested me to do something for him. What was it? Also, I remembered that he was in a student organization in Homurahara Gakuen, but I couldn't remember which one he was in. Did his face really look like this? Actually, did he even wear glasses?

The Authority, "Chain of Heaven" was based off of Gilgamesh's respect and remembrance for his closest friend: Enkidu.

To use it, I had to base off one of my friends' memories as its matrix and structure, and once the chain was destroyed, the memories were destroyed along with it.

As Gawain was based off the myth of a hero and knight, Enkidu was at its weakest. If the Heretic God's myth was based off of its god's identity such as Susanoo or Zeus, Enkidu's strength multiplied several times. Anyway, that was why Enkidu melted at the heat generated by Gawain's Armor of Bertilak. If it was against a god whose origin was purely from its myth as a god, such as Ra from Egypt, it would not melt even a little bit.

This was the strongest Authority I could easily use, and yet the most dangerous Authority.

I resolved to never use it if I could.

The next Authority was "The Mighty," and I possibly became as strong as the guy named "Superman" that I saw on tv one day. The strength that I held onto while fighting Gawain was something unfathomable, as if I had the power to crush mountains with my bare hands. The act of sending Gawain flying with a punch for a MILE should have given the idea of how strong each of my blow would be.

And it made me have a cross personality of that bastard. Although my personality became something that of Gilgamesh, I still had my inhuman perspective as a person who holds a Reality Marble, who viewed himself as a sword, willing to become a tool to save the others. Authority or not, it was impossible to destroy the deep rooted foundation of myself. That was why I did not become a complete Gilgamesh. That was why I became something in between a King and a Sword.

That made no sense, but that was the closest answer I could get.

The last Authority I had was the "Bull of Heaven" that summoned the bull that was roughly the size of a truck. It had wings, it breathed fire, It's body was as strong as steel, it healed up relatively quickly due to having near-regeneration, and it caused earthquakes when it ran.

One of the downsides was that it was uncontrollable without the Chain of Heaven although it could be dispelled the moment I willed it to do so.

And another was that the damage it took was transmitted to me, and when it healed up with its regeneration, I healed up with it.

Most of the cuts that I got in battle was when the bull sacrificed itself to kill Gringolet was due to the damage the bull took from Gawain before crashing onto the horse and goring it the moment Armor of Bertilak ran out.

Speaking of injuries...

I structural grasped my body, and surprisingly, I found no damage on my body.

Was I healed up? Even Avalon should not have healed me up this fast... Or was I unconscious for long?

Well, lying down and sleeping wasn't going to tell me anything.

"Kh, urgh" I grunted as I sat up, noting that I was back in my hotel... Halfway naked.

It seemed that the fight against the god had burned up or sliced away most of my shirt and jacket, leaving me with my jean.

"Oh man..." This was not good. I was imposing upon Witenagemot's service, and my clothes that I bought with their money did not even last a day. They would probably tell me to buy more clothes, or buy them for me, and letting myself indulge in their kindness would be embarrassing and rude.

I inspected my body, and found out that there was no injury left anymore from the fight. Whoever that had healed me was skilled. Getting off from the bed, I began stretching to get the kinks out of my body, feeling stiff from their overuse.

I went to the veranda to exercise my body, where the sun was... beginning to rise...? Looks like I overslept after the fight.

Then, I felt it.

A light pulsing, that was getting bigger and stronger by the minute inside my body.

I frowned, and structure Grasped my body once again, finding Avalon in it, and two other pieces of equipment placed inside my body.

I coaxed one out of my body, and with a flash of light, a sword hovered in front of me.

It was colored light blue and white.

It was absolutely beautiful.

It was Excalibur Galantine.

I slowly grasped it, and in a flash, I began to understand it to its deepest level. As my new Authority, it became a part of me, allowing me to dive into its depth where I began to recre-

REJECTION

REJECTION

"GAAAH!" I cried out as the sword refused to be copied, and I realized that Excalibur Galantine, as an Authority, was a sentient sword, aware of its surroundings and what its owner was trying to do.

It vibrated in my hand, as if berating me for what I was trying to do, and I winced with a sheepish grin on my face, my other hand scratching the back of my head.

However, that was all it stopped me from doing.

Except recreating it in my Unlimited Blade Works, I was able to sympathize with it, pulling up the skills of its previous owner, Sir Gawain, and my began to flow, my stance adjusting to what Sir Gawain used, a "no stance" state in which prepared me for whatever my enemy was planning, letting me react and attack from various angle freely like the wind.

Then I practice swung the sword into the air, being careful to not strike anything on the veranda, and swung once again, again, and again. Excalibur Galantine glowed in my hand, urging me to use it more and more to familiarize with each other.

Before I knew it, I was twirling from one motion to the next, flowing from one strike to another without a pause,

The sword became gradually warmer in my hand as it drank the sunlight, becoming stronger, faster, less restricted by the laws of the world, and it in turn fed me the power and skill, making my swings faster, more masterful, and my body more used to swinging the long sword.

Then, I felt a small tug in my body, telling me to release it to the world.

I complied.

And sliced away half of the veranda with the arc of light that continued to fly into the sky until it dissipated in midair.

"Oh shit!" I yelled in panic and tensed to see if the veranda would start collapsing, but the foundation for the veranda was pretty solid, so it did not start breaking down on itself.

With a sigh of relief, I carefully stepped away from the veranda and turned around.

To see Alice with an amused look and another middle aged man of with blonde hair and and stoic face looking at me with a smirk.

"Ah!" I cried out, guiltily stowing away Excalibur Galantine in my body again. "I'm sorry about the veranda. If there is any way I can repay you for the damage-"

"No need to trouble yourself, Mr. Shirou. We will just bill the reconstruction to one of those sycophants you saw yesterday. They would be happy to cover for the damage." Alice said, waving her hands and dismissing my panic smoothly,

"Your Majesty, how are you feeling? Has your body recovered from battle?" The old man bowed. "My name is Duke Goddodin, father of Alice. Pleased to make your acquaintance."

"Your Majesty, thank you for taking care of the god, Sir Gawain on the White Cliff of Dover. Thanks to your quick intervention, we managed to contain the damage." Alice mimicked her father in bowing with courtesy.

"Ah, it's nothing. I am a Campione, after all. It's my duty to take care of the Heretic Gods and save the people." I said with a little embarrassment in response to their thanks.

"Hmm... You are right, Alice. He is quite a modest person when you meet him face to face." Goddodin smirked slightly as he looked at me, as if measuring me for something.

"See, father? He is nothing like that Alexander. However, although he acts like a gentleman, he seems to let out all his frustration during battle, adopting a persona that is like a king." Alice primly replied as both continued their conversation as if I was a doll for observation, making me feel a little irritated.

"Umm... Could you not mistake my personality for the one that you saw during battle?" I asked, determined to nip the bud to their mistake as quick as I can. "That personality is just a side effect of my Authority. Normally, I'm nothing like that even during battle."

"I shall obey, your Majesty." Goddodin said with another shorter bow.

"Really, Mr. Shirou? I personally found your alternate personality quite amusing." Alice smirked as she walked closer.

"Sorry to say, Miss Louise, but I am not inclined at all to turn into some egotistical bastard during my fight." I blithely replied, my expression set in deadpan.

Alice looked at my body, which made me realize that I was still half naked. As I hurried to get other clothes that I bought yesterday, Alice smiled coyly at my embarrassed response to her scrutiny.

"I'm glad that you have healed up for the most part, Mr. Shirou." Alice said with a smile. "You were dying on the Cliff of Dover when I was able to get to you. Although I managed to use healing spell on you, I had trouble since your body naturally stopped any outside magic from contacting your skin with your superior magic resistance. Even touching you was hard, since my body was..." Then she stopped herself from talking, as if she had mentioned something she did not want to tell.

I curiously looked at her as I put on a blue and white t-shirt. What was she going to say? "Is your body alright, Miss Louise?" I looked at her with a face of concern, wearing my button up blue and white striped shirt.

Alice looked as though she was going to respond, but Goddodin was the one who spoke first.

"Don't sell yourself short, Alice. Your body was straining under the pressure of having to make contact with his body for a long time for the healing spell to take effect, and was on the verge of disappearing." Goddodin interrupted with a frown at his daughter.

Alice huffed, and pouted at her father before looking at my alarmed expression.

"Disappear?" I looked at Alice then Duke Goddodin. "Why? Does contacting with Campione's skin make people dissolve?"

"Hahaha! Of course not." Goddodin reassured me, but his expression turned solemn. "It's just that my daughter's form when she was near you was an ectoplasm, controlled by her mind to act like a human. Since she had to have contact with your skin, which is resistant to all forms of magic, she had trouble keeping her form for the healing ritual to affect your body."

"Dad, please don't share every little thing about me. Or if you are gonna talk about me, could you not pretend that I'm not here in front of you?" Alice looked cross at Duke Goddodin, her face displeased by the amount of information Duke Goddodin shared with me. "And why are you telling him this sensitive information anyway?

"Sorry, sorry, I'll make it up to you somehow later." Goddodin replied, "But when I saw this youngster, I can't really imagine him being bad, really. I get the premonition that this young man can be trusted. Also, isn't it high time that Witenagemot makes an ally with a Campione of their own? If we want to be on his good side, it's imperative that he should know all he can about us."

"But still..." Alice pouted and turned away from her father, her arms crossed to signal her displeasure.

"But why was she using ectoplasm to make contact with me yesterday?" Was she somewhere else right now? Is the person in front of me a human right now, or was she an ectoplasm as well?

Goddodin sighed. "My daughter... Well, her ability as Hime-Miko, a priestess of royal origin is stronger than everyone in the world, with no other Hime-Miko being able to match her in ability. She even has a title as Highest ranking witch in the heavens! Not only were her psychic sensing and telekinesis exceptional, she also possessed the disposition for spirit vision and prophecy. She could even converse with gods on occasion, but this ability eroded her body, making her extremely frail."

"It sounds kinda like as if you are bragging, father." Alice said with a huff and a slight blush as she put her hand on her father's shoulder.

"So..." I was befuddled by his rapid explanation of her condition and paused to think for a moment before speaking once again. "Her power is so strong that her body can't keep up with her power, and it harms her body?"

"In layman's term, yes, that's correct." Goddodin nodded.

My first thought was about Avalon that was stored in my body. Avalon could heal every sickness and injury that a person can have while in the vicinity of Arturia. However, thanks to having Avalon stored within my body for more than a decade, I am able to have Avalon project a passive healing ability that heals the body up more than twice the usual rate while not having any chance of contracting a disease.

However...

Would it heal the sickness born from Alice's inability to handle her own power? Actually, can Alice's condition even be called a sickness?

Well, no use just thinking about it.

If it works, it works. If it doesn't, then I would find out a different way to heal her up in the future.

"Well..." I said contemplatively. "Although its a gamble, I think I might have a way to heal Miss Louise."

That snatched the eyes of Goddodin toward me in shock.

"What!?" Goddodin shouted, jumping toward me and grabbing my shoulder to look at me hard in the face, his face completely serious with his eyes dilated like a madman as he started to breath harder. "Are you serious!"

"Oh my, here comes father's crazed side, born from over-protectiveness due to my frail body." Alice sighed as she put her hand to her face. By her calm response, it seemed as though she had given up on the notion that a cure for a condition may exist. Or it may have been her exhaustion at the over-protectiveness shown by her father. After understanding her character a little bit, I thought that the latter would be more likely.

Goddodin's face also snapped toward Alice so fast that I thought it might break. "Alice! Although your condition did not improve even with hundreds of doctors from various origin trying to find a cure, it's too late to give up!"

"Father..." Alice's face turned to a frown as she looked at her father.

"Anyway, you have a method?" Goddodin faced toward me again with ferociousness in his eyes, his arms starting to shake my body as if he was trying to wring the answer out of me.

"W-well, it's a gamble, and there is a chance that it won't work, but it's worth a try?" I stuttered, intimidated by the sudden change in attitude of the middle aged "gentleman".

"Yes! It's worth a try! Although hundreds of doctors failed, it's a Campione, who's trying this time! You guys are like cheaters in this society of normal man! Surely, a sickness or two can't even stand up to you! Onwards!" Goddodin cried out as he started to drag me toward the door, making me feel slightly irritated by his forceful push. Although I could understand that he was trying to cure his daughter, wasn't this a little too much?

It was as though he was addressing me as though I would fight the sickness with my swords, making me feel even more inhuman than I felt after Alice described me the status of a Campione.

Anyway, looking at this man's polite gentlemanly air that contrasted with his actions just now, I could definitely see some resemblance between the father and his daughter.

Anyway, my status as a Campione aside, I was thrown into a limo like a rag by the crazed father of his daughter, and was kidnapped.

"Campione is the supreme king," my ass, I bet no king has ever been treated this roughly.

* * *

**AAAAANNNNDDD Done.****If it went on any longer, it would have taken about 3000 more words. I don't feel like typing more than this.**

**I hope I'm not bad at writing battle scenes, so hopefully this will appease the readers.**

**I noticed that more than 2000 viewers have read this story already.**

**Thank you for your support, and please review. I MIGHT be inclined to write faster with more reviews, but who knows?**

**Oh yeah, there is a _poll_ on my profile for the future, so check it out.**

**Now I have to figure out how to write like the author of Campione!, who makes kissing scene feel vaguely like porn, and integrate it to my own writing without going over the T rating.**

**But this is not a spoiler for next chapter, mind you. I jut have to learn it for future reference.**

**Later.**

**Kain Everguard**


	4. Chapter 3

**HAAAaaaaaahhh...**

Troublesome.

But this must be done. Answering some prevalent questions about this fanfic seems necessary to satiate your confusion.

First, you people are pissed that I made Noble Phantasm evaporate and get cut up like butter by Gawain when it is an embodiment of ultimate mysteries of a hero and stuff.

I must say that this fanfic is happening in the Campione! Universe, not Nasuverse first before explaining my view of my fanfic's general parameter of abilities.

You guys are fans of Fate Stay Night. I understand that, but no matter how much I tried, I could not fit in the power of heroic spirits, especially the ones that Shirou of Unlimited Blade Works' Noble Phantasms have, into a power that is able to harm a Heretic God significantly no matter how much I tried. Most of the gods would just get knocked over if Shirou just spammed Unlimited Blade Works. Let's face it, nobody would be joyed when Shirou just wins through the fight by incanting seven line aria.

Therefore, I had to make it so that the enemy that Shirou is facing would have SOME trouble with sword spamming Shirou, but not enough that Shirou would need the power of Authorities AND Unlimited Blade Works to win against a Heretic God.

So expect the future fights as well as this one for Shirou to never let him win with an easy power of Unlimited Blade Works. The Heretic Gods will be harmed if they are struck by Noble Phantasms, but they will have abilities that will make it hard for Shirou to make any permanent damage to them. Like super defensive ability of Armor of Bertilak or Godspeed.

I don't let Shirou win easily against a serious enemy.

Ever.

Second, The Bull of Heaven and its necessity in the fight? Because although Shirou didn't know what the secondary effect that was hidden from his Structural Grasping on Gawain's armor was, he was able to predict that Gawain won't be stopped just with Enkidu. Also, Shirou realized that he needed a mount of his own since Gawain's Gringolet can travel a mile in a few seconds. Call it instinct that comes from being a Campione that made him call out the bull just in case. I don't know. Do you REALLY want a full explanation from me? Campione verse is confusing as it is, with its structure completely different from the one in Nasuverse. I'm getting mindfuck from just trying to create a decent plot.

Now, Enkidu. Enkidu,Enkidu,Enkidu.

It HAS to have restrictions and different base parameters from that of Nasuverse, because in this world of Gods... Enkidu is like THE cheat sheet.

Gawain is a god, and therefore the divinity should have held him back?

What, do you want me to end the fight with Gawain restrained and helpless by Enkidu white Shirou chops him to pieces?

Naturally, I gave the hint of an information that the divinity doesn't matter with being a god in this world. Enkidu's power becomes stronger depending on how much of the myth of the god is related to being a god.

Does Gawain, the Knight of the Round Table, the Maiden's Knight, famous for the tale of Gawain and the Green Knight, relate any way to a myth of a god?

No? Good, then you are not stupid, considering that I explained the damn thing to you...

Next one, then.

Excalibur can be traced, they say.

Yep. I screwed that one up. But excaliblast from Excalibur could not have penetrated the defense of Armor of Bertilak during the day anyway.

Why? Because the inherent system of Authority is completely different from Noble Phantasms. Marcus Galen Sands seeked to limit the capacity of the Authorities into those of Noble Phantasms because they would be able to explain them better. Well, not MY fanfic! No, no, no, Authority is completely different thing from Noble Phantasms, because some of Heretic Gods' Authorities are inexplicable in terms of Noble Phantasms. Godou's golden swords. Anyone know how to categorize THAT ability?

Also, not only was Armor of Bertilak and Excalibur Galantine fueled by SUNLIGHT(not prana, which should give you some idea about how prana dispelling Noble Phantasms won't have any effect on the protective shield), I said that Galantine was like a super charged concentrated chainsaw of sunlight. So it can slice away Noble Phantasms like butter. Relate back to what I said about how the system of Noble Phantasm is inherently different from that of Authorities. Therefore, it won't matter if a weapon Noble Phantasm is a A+ rank or A++ rank or EX rank. They will get sliced apart. Boom. Because that is what the AUTHORITY known as Excalibur Galantine is. The only time it can be stopped or weakened is when it is in conflict with other Authorities. Salvatore has all slicing Authority too, so when they clash, it will be like two swords clashing instead of all slicing machines slicing each other.

Is Excalibur Galantine too strong as an Authority compared to Noble Phantasms?

Well, live with it. Every Authority in Campione don't make any sense from the start. I mean, Black Prince's Authority with the Judging Furies make the damage done to the surrounding reflect back to the doer. Do you think that makes ANY sense in regards to Noble Phantasms? I mean, really. Not only that, there are Authorities that control the weather and some of them control whether electronics are functional in a region or not. Do you think I can actually rank them? Really? So Authority, as a factor that actually originates from the world of Campione! will have priority over the Noble Phantasms.

Gate of Babylon.

Hm...

Well, I didn't include this because, well, UBW Shirou has abilities JUST LIKE Gate of Babylon, and having Gate of Babylon as an Authority is kind of cheap. Seriously cheap. It's kind of like Game Breaker almost in the category of Enkidu if I didn't downgrade Enkidu. If I'm gonna include Gate of Babylon, it would have to be used only for the treasures inside it, like gold for money. Or I would have to make the gods even more powerful to match the power of Gate of Babylon that would be terror as an Authority.

Well, currently, Shirou doesn't have Gate of Babylon, and that is all I'm gonna tell you guys now. Whether he will have Gate of Babylon in the future is only for my beta and I to know.

The guy that said that Shirou should have used Durandal and its three miracles to break the barrier on Gawain...

Sigh.

Relate back to how I said Authorities have priority over Noble Phantasms. Also, just imagine what would have happened if I did just that against Gawain's armor or Bertilak. Is it as badass fight as the one that I have written? Maybe it would have been, but I can't imagine it.

Another thing. The poll has been seen to, and harem route has been chosen!

Joy! Now I have to find out how to make different people fall in love with Shirou and make it look natural even with the extreme difference in their opinions! The biggest mountain that I will have to climb will probably be... Lou Hao... If I ever get to that 500+ year old lady. Shit, I just gave myself a creepy image in my mind.

I'll just burn that information from my mind and focus on the fact that Luo hao is a maiden(probably referring to being a virgin and less experienced in the qualities of romance), and one of the most beautiful women in the Campione! universe. I mean, Saber was like 40 years old, but it was okay having sex with her in VN. Why not Luo Hao. Not that they will have sex. I will cross that bridge if I wish to later in the story by changing the story to M, but I probably won't write sex scenes. Writing about somebody having sex with someone gives me the creeps for some reason.

I will try to not make up main characters in this story. What I will make are supporting characters like a butler that tends to everyday needs of Alice that will have no placement in the actual plot itself. So, with my limited knowledge, I will begin creating the universe of Campione! Please support me well. If you have different opinion about how I completely ignored the ranking system of Noble Phantasms compared to Authorities, your pleas to change the general system of this fanfic shall be ignored. This is Campione! universe, where rules of Nasuverse cannot really take hold because of their inherent difference in style of story. To make this story balanced and well written, sacrifices must be made.

And in my case, the sacrifice was the monstrous quality of power that Noble Phantasms hold in Nasuverse. They are able to harm gods, but they are not the all powerful weapons that they symbolize in Nasuverse. Unlimited Blade Works will be used, but not used continuously if it is not needed.

Look at it this way: at least Shirou will be Shirou. No matter where he is, and what power he holds, he will be the slightly stupid boy we have all come to love. And currently, he is in Campione Universe, and I will mess up the original story so much that the universe will not be recognizable by the time Godou becomes a Campione. HAHAHAHAHAHA!

By the way, this is 6 years before Godou becomes a Campione.

Now, how should I write six+ years worth of story...?

By the way, my writing speed has slowed because I found this really interesting eroge called G-Senjou no Maou. Sorry, but the game is so damn GOOD! Also, I have to replay Unlimited Blade Works Route to refresh my mind on Shirou of UBW.

**Disclaimer: -_-**

**I don't own Fate Stay Night or Campione. This is purely for personal entertainment. Now, get off this page and stop drooling on your keyboard, lawyers. I ain't the one that usually gets sued/**

* * *

****

In the middle of the ride toward Hampstead, there happened to be a traffic jam, and considering that it was a rush hour in the morning, the car moved a few meters per minute at best.

In the limo, Duke Goddodin fidgeted in his car, tapping his foot, shifting his body, playing with his thumb, etc, his movement becoming more erratic and making me a little freaked out while Alice looked at her father with exasperated face.

Finally, Duke Goddodin became so enraged that he kicked open the car door and jumped out of the car, screaming like a madman. "GAAAHH! So slow!"

"My, father. You are acting quite like a savage. Perhaps shutting up now would be acting quite like a gentleman, wouldn't you agree? After all, you are my role model in becoming a proper lady." Alice said with a beatific smile, but her faced turned into a sad, solemn face with a face resting agaisnt her cheek.. "Alas, your neanderthalic actions will result in poor Alice being raised to be a savage lady regardless of whether she is cured or not!"

Bikiiin

Goddodin froze in his rampage and collected himself, smoothing his cloths and stepping back into the car as if nothing had happened. "Hm-hm, yes. We can't have that happening, can we?"

I looked at Alice with "What the hell just happened?" expression.

Alice noticed my face and giggled slightly before giving a wink and looking forward.

She has Goddodin twisted around her fingers... I couldn't help but feel a little sad for Goddodin after I realized that, but since it was not my problem, I burned the sad little information out of my mind.

* * *

She was laying on the bed, on the fourth floor of the building.

"So, here she is." Goddodin solemnly stated as he walked closer to the platinum haired girl. "Do you think you can heal her?"

I walked toward the girl, thinking about what I should do.

After being inside my body for so long, I could use Avalon slightly with just my prana. I could make a copy of Avalon and use it to heal Alice, but would it work? Should I use the original version of Avalon for the sake of security so that I don't mess up? Or should I use the copy for the test drive?

Can Avalon even heal other people other than me?

"You don't have to do this, if you are unsure, Mr. Shirou. Really, I'm sure that I will be able to find out how to move myself through strengthening my body in the future." Another Alice, made out of ectoplasm appeared in front of me, her face looking worried for some reason.

"Hmm... It's okay to at least try, right? It's a shame that a girl as beautiful as you have to stay in your bed. If I can save you from this plight, I'll do anything I can." I said, looking at the bedridden girl, taking her hand.

For a moment, I thought I spotted a pink tint in her otherwise white cheek, but after I blinked, the tint was gone.

She was more beautiful than the one that was standing in front of me. The one standing in front of me could move and talk, but she did not have the air of natural rightness to her. The one in the bed, exuded an aura of confidence, joy, and natural leadership, talking everything around her and moving them the most efficient way.

Even while she was asleep.

it made me wonder what she could accomplish in her full power.

It was a shame that such a person would have to be bedridden most of the time.

I decided, that if I was to save this person, it would be the best to do it with the original.

"So, how will. you heal her? Do you have any Authorities which may heal her up?" Goddodin appeared beside me as he looked at Alice.

"No, I don't." I said, as I closed my eyes, "But I do have an equipment, originally from King of Knights, that can heal anything up in her presence. It has been integrated into my body for so long that it reacts similarly to my presence as it does to hers, although the effect is much reduced. However, I have never gotten sick in my life with this equipment. If I'm right, this equipment will heal her so that she will be in optimal health soon as long as I supply it with my prana."

I reached into myself, feeling the Noble Phantasm in my body and slowly coaxing it out, gently guiding it from my core to my shoulder to my arm to my fingertips, where they slowly congregated.

Then, I expelled it out of my body, small wisps of light came out of palm before they fused to form the sheath of King Arthur.

"Avalon." I whispered as I looked at the gold and blue sheath. Goddodin and Alice stared at the sheath with a small amount of awe, before they shook out of their stupor with a small shake of their head.

"The legendary sheath of King Arthur?" Goddodin asked with a small amount of awe. "Where did you get this?"

"It was put into my body by my father when I almost died in a huge disastrous fire about ten years ago. It healed me up so that I could live." I said, walking closer to put Avalon onto Alice's body. "I believe that this is the thing in which made Gawain rect to my presence and appear as Heretic God." I slowly pushed in the sheath into Alice's body, the sheath enveloping in a white light before dispersing into golden dust that congregated into Alice's body, and activated the sheath by pouring my prana into the sheath.

"You better rest, Miss Louise." I told the ectoplasmic body behind me. "I Don't know what kind of effect it will have on your body if you constantly keep your power active. It will be for the best if you rest yourself."

Alice looked embarrassed, but bowed and replied. "Thank you for doing this, Mr. Shirou."

I Structural Grasped her body, and found out that her body was indeed frail. Her bone structure was brittle, and her overall body was functioning at a suboptimal rate due to the body's wish to preserve energy for her power. The organs in her body looked... Not damaged, but weary. Very weary.

Although she seemed to be ingesting decent amount of nutrients, her body would worsen overtime as she didn't even reach her full capacity of power. If her complexion had paled because of her power, then she would not live past forty years old without treatment.

"So, is it working?" Goddodin said as he walked up to the bedside as well.

"I don't know." I answered truthfully. "This is a gamble, and the healing is a slow acting process. I have to stay by her side to constantly supply the Avalon in her body with my prana for it to be active." I glanced at Goddodin. "You might want to take a seat. If her body has eroded so much that she has to stay in bed constantly, it would take at least a day for the sickness to completely heal up."

Goddodin sighed and moved closer to Alice, taking her hand and grasping it firmly.

I moved two chairs beside the bed and sat beside one, putting my hand against the body of Alice to again, supplying the slightly depleted sheath once again with my prana.

Well, this is gonna take a long time.

* * *

It was after about two hours that Goddodin started speaking to me.

"Your Majesty, are you a Japanese?" Goddodin suddenly asked, startling me from my quiet vigilance over Alice.

"Huh? Ah, yes." My voice sounded slightly discord as I answered, and I cleared my throat.

"So, will you go back to Japan as soon as you find out what you want here?" Goddodin asked once more, now facing me with a friendly,but serious expression.

I was about to answer with a yes, but I paused. Did I want to go back to Japan? A Japan without Fuyuki, where Fuji-nee, Sakura, Issei, Rin, and everybody else existed? Did I want to go back to Japan without my home?

I looked into myself, and found the answer to be a surprising "no."

Why would I go back? Why should I go back?

With the power of Campione, I could speak and understand any language, and I could devote all my time into finding this girl called Guinevere and the Holy Grail she possesses so that may be able to go back home.

To do that the most easy way was to employ the help of an existing organization with a huge information network. After learning a bit about Witenagemot, the organization had influence over the entire Europe and partial information network over the world.

Also, my status as a Campione changed things.

I was the supreme lord.

I was the devil king.

I was a Campione.

I could stop wars, save people, become a Hero that I always aspired to be.

I could achieve world peace by enforcing my rule, accomplishing the wish and goal that my father always seeked.

To become a Hero.

To save everyone.

Wasn't my goal, which was impossible to accomplish as myself in the old world, accomplishable in this world?

What was being cooped up in Japan going to do?

After a small pause of contemplation, I answered slowly. "No."

"No?" Goddodin asked with a raised eyebrow.

"No." I said a little more firmly. "You must know as one of the elders of Witenagemot how I came here?"

With Goddodin's nod, I pressed on. "The world I come from has a Japan with a city called Fuyuki City. When I came to this world, I found out that Fuyuki City did not exist."

"You have my condolences." Goddodin replied with a grim expression. "It must be difficult to find out that you might not be able to go back."

I looked outside, where the sun shined brightly, illuminating a busy urban street of London. looking, but not looking.

The faces of my dear ones flashed through my eyes.

And a tear stung my eyes, but I mercilessly pulled it back.

This was not the place to become depressed.

"Yes." I croaked out, but after clearing my throat, I spoke. "But I cannot look back now and regret my decision then. Gilgamesh, if he was allowed to live, would have resulted in our world's destruction. Only way... was to go forward." To not look back, but try to move forward for the future. For a better future, where I will be able to reunite with my family and friends in my old world. And in order to do that as quick as I can...

"And what lies in the road ahead?" Goddodin asked gently.

Then, my flashed toward to Witenagemot, the services that they provided, the kindness they had shown me, like the man before me, Duke Goddodin who was-

In that moment, an epiphany struck me in the face. I knew that Goddodin's title of a Duke was not just for show. I realized that he was wise and clever beyond what I knew. He had slowly led the conversation, finding out my motive, knowing that I may have just lost my home, and was adopting a kind persona to make me feel relaxed and wishing to be acquaintances with him. He was trying to invite me to Witenagemot, knowing that if I seeked the Grail, I must have an organization which will support me from the back with information and force.

And he knew that I did not have the time to create an organization for myself.

I wanted, no, I had to go back as soon as I can.

And to do that, Witenagemot was the best choice available for me.

He must have known that I came here from another world and desired to go back. He was investing his chances on that I would join Witenagemot and would not be able to go back to my own dimension even if I obtained the Grail.

Knowledge that he was slightly manipulating me made a certain amount of rage build up within me, but soon, amusement came.

After all, wasn't this what I wanted anyway? To employ the help of an organization like Witenagemot so that they may be able to help me find Guinevere?

He was offering me a choice, a chance for mutual benefit.

His organization would get a Campione, who may not be able to go back to his world.

I would look for Guinevere, who has the legendary artifact.

The chase for Guinevere would be no easy feat, and time and resources would be necessary.

I needed the resources.

Witenagemot would use the time necessary to find Guinevere to employ my skills.

And with that, I couldn't help but let out a small rueful chuckle, along with small amount of tears that unintentionally leaked out.

I wiped my eyes and looked at Goddodin seriously, but with amusement dancing in my eyes. "You have a devious mind, Duke Goddodin."

Goddodin, in turn, looked at me with a smirk. "I didn't inherit my title as a Duke as I was the fifth son in my family, you know? I didn't inherit a single pound from my parents."

I nodded, suppressing a small bubble of amuse that moved in my stomach. "That you didn't." I looked at Goddodin with a serious look. "But please do not seek to manipulate me so subtly in the future. I do not take kindly to somebody controlling me behind my back."

Goddodin held up his hands in apologetic manner and replied, "That I won't, your Majesty. I know my limits. I apologize for my disrespectful play."

"It's alright." I said with a small smile as I continued to feed Avalon with prana. "I'm sure you have a reason to try and have myself in your organization. For what reason, I do not know, but I don't believe it's for harming somebody else. Besides, employing me is that of mutual benefit, not parasitism."

Goddodin smiled appreciatively and said, "Thank you for your compliment, your Majesty. But to more important matter..."

He looked seriously at Alice, and I understood what he was saying.

I Structural Grasped Alice's body once again, and found out that most of her bones were not brittle anymore. Slowly, but surely, her body was improving.

"She is healing." I replied. "Slowly, but surely, she is healing."

And with that, the joy in Goddodin's face made my heart soar.

* * *

Few hours later, when the time became about 2 o'clock, Goddodin left the room to request for food and drinks, and returned with much more.

"This is...?" I said a strained expression as heaps of food were laid out before me on a large table.

"I had the best chefs in London prepare this food. They are designed to be both delicious, aesthetically pleasing, and nutritional." Goddodin replied primly, as if he was proud of himself.

Indeed, the smell that came from the food were aromatic and even the shapes of the food were artistically set up so that they may look appetizing.

"But... I don't think we can eat all this by ourselves?" I said with a slightly pained expression, wishing that Fuji-nee would be here to wipe the table clean. Even if my hunger, born from not having any lunch and dinner from yesterday and breakfast from today morning, the amount of food on the table was inexplicably large, certainly not an amount three people can eat by themselves.

"Hmm? What are you talking about?" Goddodin looked at me with a confused expression. "Of course the two of us can eat all this. I can clear this table by myself."

I looked at Goddodin with an incredulous face. Was this person a descendant from a long lineage born from King Arthur? Could he possibly eat like Saber?

Turns out, he could, eating with perfect composure of a gentleman, he made the food disappear from the table at a record pace that would have challenged even Saber.

However, I was not looking at Goddodin when I he was eating his food.

Between pouring prana into Alice constantly and stealing, I mean, studying the recipes of the food that I ate, I was busy concentrating on what the chefs did to their food to produce this deep yet soft flavor that was emphasized by the fresh, crunchiness of the fried vegetables and the spices that one chef used to make this black curry-

But I knew, with grim satisfaction, that I could do better.

Now, as a sacrifice to my ever-growing skills, I stored away the knowledge of the taste and how to reproduce it with at least 20% increase in its deliciousness.

I smirked to myself for a second, but vanished it from my face as I once again turned toward Alice to feed Avalon with my prana.

I Structural Grasped her once again and found out that her bones were mostly healed from its brittle state, and her body function was slowly acting up as the suboptimal functions of her organs were being revitalized. I once again filled Avalon with my prana.

It would take time, but she would come back to full health.

* * *

After cleaning his lips with a napkin like a gentleman, Goddodin spoke to me in a serious tone.

"Mr. Shirou. Do you desire to join Witenagemot?"

I looked sharply at Goddodin, and nodded. "Yes. If possible, I wish to employ the help of Witenagemot in return for my service."

A small smile found its way onto Goddodin's mouth before it disappeared.

With all the authoritative air the man could muster, which was not much after seeing his interaction with his daughter, he spoke. "Then I welcome you to the organization of Witenagemot."

"Thank you for accepting me to the organization." I answered back.

"Now, you need a title for your status."

"A title?"

"Yes, a title. Normally every Campione has a title regarding their position in their organization. Alexander Glascoigne is titled Black Prince Alec because of his rule over the organization, Royal Arsenal. Madam Luo Hao is named the Ruler of the Martial Realm, for her mastery and absolute control over the Holy Cult of the Five Mountains in China. Even that beast in human's disguise called Sasha Dejanstahl Voban has an unofficial title as Balkan's Devil. If you are to work as a Campione of Witenagemot, you need a title to represent your status and your affiliation."

A title?

Do I even need a title? I didn't want to flaunt my status to the world.

Seemingly undeterred by my unnatural silence, Goddodin continued. "Natually, as a Campione, you deserve a title of at least a Lord-"

"Umm... No." I cut in.

"No?" Goddodin raised his eyebrows in question.

"No." I said, my voice serious with my expression set in deadpan. "I don't want to be called some lord by random people."

Goddodin frowned a little, and contemplated a little bit. "How about a title of a knight?"

"A knight?" I frowned. It still seemed a little grand for me.

"Yes. your title as a knight will be seen as your value in peace, but willing to go war if somebody threatens that peace. Also, while hearing Alice's report on how you fought, I noted that you usually fight with sword as your main weapon. With your skill and the way you fought on that veranda, your skill should count amongst the Great Knight. Possibly as good as Paolo Blandelli of Copper Black Cross "

A knight? That had some appeals as knights in stories almost always became heroes.

"Think about it, Mr. Shirou. If you don't choose a title right now, other people will make up titles about you. Well, they will do that anyway, but your title will become the name in which they recognize you the most by. One of the Campiones in the past got a name of Gorgeous for killing Venus and stealing her Authority concerning her beauty."

I thought hard for a moment, before I blanched at some of the more weird names people could come up with and sighed, and nodded. "You have a point. Then I shall just bear the title of a knight."

"Then, henceforth, we shall call you "Sir Shirou" or "Sir Emiya" in accordance to your title, which we shall create and tell the public with your consent." Goddodin replied with a smile. With that, he rummaged his pocket and produced a golden necklace with a plain golden triangle embedded in it, and handed it to me.

I looked closely at the golden triangle, and noticed that it had a faint shimmer.

"It is the sign of being allied to Witenagemot." Goddodin said with a small nod. "Normally, people are given cards or earrings with unique magical signal taken from that gold. Only important members of Witenagemot are given that gold that stems from the age of 7th century, when the original magicians of Witenagemot created gold with the help a Campione."

I looked at the necklace, and thought back to the necklace that I had around my neck, given by Rin, the red, triangular jewel necklace.

I took out the necklace, and looked at both necklaces.

For a few moment, I just silently stared at the two necklaces.

Then, I looked at Goddodin.

"I'm sorry, but may do some changes to the necklace?" I said apologetically.

"Changes?" Goddodin asked with a confused look.

"I will turn it back to the way it was if I have to give it back, but for now, since I don't want to have two necklaces around my neck..." I put together the two necklace, and fused them together with alteration, attaching the triangle red jewel to the golden triangle of Witenagemot.

This necklace would be a reminder.

Of how my responsibilities lie in both worlds, this and the other.

And what my ultimate goal is in both worlds. My absolute conviction, that I would become a hero, and never regret my choice as I told Archer.

I slipped on the necklace around my neck.

And although it did not have much meaning to other, it seemed to solidify my conviction and my goal. I looked at Alice once again and noticed that the prana for Avalon was almost gone, and recharged it.

"So, how is the treatment?" Goddodin asked.

"Fine." I said, Structural Grasping Alice and finding that her health was almost back to its optimal condition.

Then, he arrived.

In the middle of the room, a man emitting bluish spark appeared out of nowhere. He was dressed in all black, seemed to be about twenty years old, and had a grim and serious face.

He ignored Goddodin's yell of surprise and my sudden tensing of my body for entering into battle mode, and made a beeline for Alice.

"White Witch, why are you not using your ectoplasm or foresight? I thought that you would be able to foresee my arrival with your voyeur abilities by now." The man said as he quickly walked over to Alice.

"Ah! Prince Alec! Please do not disturb her right now." Goddodin stood in front of the man named Prince Alec.

And I understood. Just by being in his presence, I could feel the power radiating off of this man. Just by being near, I felt staticky and wary.

This man dressed in all black was Alexander Glascoigne, the fourth Campione, who searched the world for the Holy Grail like me.

The man glanced over to Goddodin and ignored him as he pushed him aside to talk to Alice.

But I interfered. "Please do not disturb Miss Louise, Alexander Glascoigne. She is currently healing, and must not use her abilities." That stopped him from talking to Alice and made him zero in on me. Then, he must have noticed my power, as his eyes narrowed.

"And you are?" He asked. No, he didn't ask. He commanded the answer to be answered through his presence alone. He was a man did not take no to his question. He exuded an aura of a man with supreme confidence, who was both stern and yet not stern enough to be considered strict. He was a man who desired order and competence from his subjects, and asked for no other.

"Emi- Shirou Emiya." I answered, not used to saying my family name last. Then I contemplated for a single second before adding: "The sixth Campione."

"So you are the one who defeated Gawain from yesterday. He remarked as his eyes seemed to bore into me, studying me closely and carefully.

"Yes." I said simply, looking back at him without any flinch in my gaze. To avoid gaze here would signify a weakness in my part. If he was evaluating me, I had to appear as strong as I could.

The silence was palpable as we stared at one another, evaluating one another, both of us suppressing the slight build up in our blood that urged us to battle, compete, and conquer over the other.

Black Prince was the first one to break the silence. "You are healing the White Witch?"

"White Witch?"

"Alice Louise."

"Yes."

"Through your Authority?"

"No."

"Then How?"

"Why should I tell you?"

I remembered what Alice had said about him, how he took whatever that interested. Avalon would probably interest him a lot. And I was not interested in battling him a day after winning against Gawain for Avalon.

"Because I'm curious."

"Then I have no obligation to tell you."

"No, you don't."

The silent implication was there. If I didn't tell him the information, he would be irritated with me. Although we probably won't come to blows, his first impression of me would be broken into pieces, and he would not lend assistance in the future as well.

Maybe I should tell him about Avalon? Having a Campione as an enemy, especially a senior one, was not a promising prospect.

It was a shame I told Alice to stop using her power. It seemed that she has closed herself off from the world by doing so, leaving me to deal with this Devil King on my own.

Well, I thought about what Rin would do in this situation, and got my answer.

Well, if he wants information, then I want something as well.

"I will tell you my ability." I said, after a brief contemplation, but added. "Only if you would tell me something in return."

Black Prince's eyes hardened for a moment, and I found out my mistake.

This person was not a person that would normally take negotiations. This person did not like being manipulated in any way. To this person, the answer consisted of only "yes." or "no".

However, what I said was not of manipulation, but of negotiation. No matter how it irritated him, he was not a person who would cause trouble in the middle of a city because a Campione did not listen to his demands.

He would always have an unfavorable opinion of me, but it would do for now.

"Fine." He stoically replied. He would asked first. That was a silent implication that I felt. "How is your ability that is able to heal her if it is not your Authority?"

"It is a equipment that has a passive healing effect whenever I pour my prana into it."

"You did not answer my question."

"You said how my ability is able to heal her, not what it is."

"Then-"

"It's my turn to ask, is it not?"

"..."(a sharp glare)

"Please tell me all you know about the Holy Grail."

"Holy Grail? What for?"

"That is for me to know, and for you to find out."

"..." (another sharp glare)

"..."(patiently looking at Alexander for the answer, giving my most pleasant smile in the process like Rin would.)

"It is a holy artifact of immense power, withholding a power of at least several dozens of Campiones, and probably more, if what I felt near it last time was any indication of its storage capacities. It is shaped as a cup that produces copious amount of light. It is a holy artifact that is said to be the last cup in which Jesus Christ drank from, and several sources indicate that it can revive the drinker from the dead. There are more information regarding the Holy Grail, but I doubt that that information is what you want."

"I see... Thank you." I said, making a contemplative face.

Several dozen Campiones? At least the amount of prana stored in the cup should match the one in my world's Grail... It had the potential to be the wishing machine that was in my world, the amount of prana making it able for a person to accomplish anything.

"What is the equipment that you are using to heal the White Witch?" Prince Alec asked, his voice cold and unemotional.

"It is called Avalon, the sheath of King Arthur, given by Lady of the Lake, usually capable of healing anyone from injury and shielding King Arthur from any outside interferences by creating a separate dimension that excludes any outside attacks. However, typically it is only usable by king Arthur, nobody else."

Glascoigne's eyes glinted in a sharp light, and I could imagine what he was thinking. He was thinking of taking the sheath.

However, he wanted more information on this equipment. I could see that. And I wanted more information as well.

"Please tell me everything you know about a girl named Guinevere that appeared before you approximately... two years ago."

The fourth Campione's eyes narrowed even further, contemplating if I was an enemy that was also looking for the Holy Grail. "To answer that, you must answer my question first."

I quirked my eyebrow, trying to seem as relaxed as I could. But I could sense the slight hostility that he leaked with his declaration, making my own stance shift a bit for conflict. "What is it?"

"What do you want with the Holy Grail?" Alexander Galscoigne asked bluntly.

I knew he would ask that. If I was a fellow contender for the Holy Grail, it was for the best that he should not give more information than necessary. My first question about the Holy Grail had aroused his suspicions, and now my question about the girl that had appeared before he and Alice proved that I was interested in the Grail that HE was interested in having for himself.

"Although I think what I know of Grail is different from yours, I have had certain events happen to me in my life concerning the Grail." I spoke, careful not to tell him where it happened or the specifics of Grail War or where I had come from, a different dimension.

Now, I could feel the piercing gaze on me at that statement. This man, called Alexander Glascoigne with a title of a Campione had a drive to find the Grail that made the air change around him into that of extreme focus and concentration whenever the topic of the Grail same about with information that he didn't know.

"The Grail I am referring to was made by men, but it had so much power stored in it, one could accomplish anything by making a wish upon it. However, it was tainted by Angra Mainyu, the Persian god of darkness that is the source of all evil in the world, making any wish that was granted by it a complete genocide of humanity one way or another."

Off to the side, Goddodin's gaze was that of complete concentration upon my story, obviously storing in the information for a later date so that they could compile it with the rest of the information they have gotten about me.

"After several events, I managed to destroy the Grail. However, after I became the Campione, I discovered that there is a different Grail. The one that correlates with the legends stemming from Christianity. Naturally, I wish to find it and see if it is the same one from my past, and if it is..." My gaze turned grim and dark. "If it is a wishing machine that produces complete genocide of humanity no matter what wish is wished upon it, I wish to destroy it."

There was silence as the two men in the room processed this information.

"Does my answer satisfy you, Black Prince?" I asked.

Before the Devil King in front of me could answer, an interruption occurred.

"What a fascinating tale." Alice said as she sat up, surprising the men.

"Alice! You should not wake up until the treatment is finished!" Goddodin gently scolded his daughter, quickly walking over to her and adjusting the pillow.

"It's alright, father." Alice smiled gently at her father. "I feel that most of my body function has returned to as if I was never sick." She pushed away her father's hands and shifted from the bed, putting her legs down from the bed onto the ground and standing up.

She stumbled a little because she had not been walking for a long time, but she steadied her feet.

She smiled.

It was beautiful.

Her platinum blonde hair, oval, femininely sculpted face, blue, almost green eyes, and slightly pink tinted white face of her easily placed her as one of the most beautiful women that I have met.

However, that was not all there was.

Although her construct of ectoplasm was very similar to her feature, it did not have the air that Alice generated by just being awake. By just being awake, Alice exuded an aura of nobility and gentle calmness that accentuated and singled her out as a special being. Although I was not sure, the change from her usual weakened form to her current state of health magnified her power to twice than that of normal.

Noticing the gazes she has attracted, Alice blushed a little, but corrected herself in a primly fashion like a noble lady.

"Alice!" Goddodin cried out first in joy, flinging himself to his daughter, stopping few centimeters off of her, then gently hugging her, afraid as if she would break like glass.

Alice's eyes softened at her father's antics, and tears began to leak from her eyes, along with Goddodin who was already sobbing on his daughter's hair, his snot running down his face like a child.

I could not help but smile at this scene.

Apparently, Black Prince must have had a similar reaction, as Alice's face changed from shedding tears of relief when she looked at Alexander's face. Then, whatever she saw must have amused her greatly, as her face turned into a full blown smile.

"My, my, Alexander! How amusing that you have consented to do a trade for information with Sir Shirou. I thought you would threaten your junior with a beating and then take the information away from him. Perhaps there is a sliver of hope for you yet!" Alice said with a bubbly joy, getting out of her father's grasp before addressing the now frowning fourth Campione.

"So you have healed yourself up through some miracle. It seems that now all world will fall apart under the force of an awakened White Witch." The Campione shot back, not missing a beat in their snarky comments.

"Ah, I seemed to have mistaken. It seems you will stay as a savage that you have always been." Alice sighed with sadness while putting one hand up to her cheek. Then, whirled around to face me. "What do you think, Sir. Shirou? What are you thinking right now?"

'Majestic'

I shook myself out my daze and focused on her question, thinking through several comments that I discarded in a moment, before settling into one. "Are you okay, Miss Louise? The healing process is not completely done yet. Please don't exert yourself too much. I worry for your well being." I gently put my hand on her shoulder and guided her to sit down, pouring more prana into the deplete Avalon in the process.

Again, I saw a flash of pink that appeared in her cheek, before it disappeared as she glanced at Alexander Glascoigne. "I'm completely fine, Sir Shirou. I have healed up quite nicely, and if I stay in that bed more than necessary, I would become depressed with boredom!"

"But it seems that you pretended that you were asleep to see how I would fare against my senior as a Campione." I jabbed with my words, making Alice's posture stiffen with surprise before she just showed her amused and proud expression without a hint of embarrassment.

By then, Goddodin had stopped sobbing, and turned toward me, the origin of his daughter's cure.

"Sir Emiya!" Goddodin walked toward me and put me into a hug, which I awkwardly returned, not used to such close contact. "I am forever in your debt. If you need anything..."

"Ah, it's okay. I did it because I wanted to. I don't need you to be in my debt or anything..." I fumbled my words, unsure how to respond to his words.

"No. As a father, you shall always have my gratitude and my service." He replied quickly, getting out of embrace and clapping me on my shoulder.

I cracked a smile at his energetic personality and looked at Alexander Glascoigne. Reminded of what I was asking before, I spoke. "So, Black Prince. Do you find my explanation acceptable, or do you refuse to answer my question?"

Alexander looked at my face for a long time, the tension building in the air for unknown reason as the Campione stayed silent.

"No. I shall not tell you everything I know about Guinevere." He rejected me.

As expected. "Why?" I asked calmly, subtly getting myself into battle mode.

"Because. I desire the Grail. No matter what it is, whether it is a holy artifact of immense power or corrupted one that could kill billions of people, I desire it. I will have it. I will decide on what to do with it after I have it."

Now I understood.

This person, in order to get what he wanted, would not stop himself for anything.

This person may have shown restraint and civility when he talked with me, but underneath all his stern and stoic persona, hid a man who demanded absolute obedience like a king, a person that would not hesitate to give war if it meant having his way recognized.

And I could not let such a person have a hold of Holy Grail. He was a person who desired the Grail for the sake of having it. He did not need it, nor did he intend to use it.

He just wanted it because he felt like having it.

Having him hold something as dangerous as Holy Grail... I could not allow it. It had to be either destroyed or stored away in safe containment if I did not use it to go back to my world.

Before I could speak out, he continued.

"However, before the Holy Grail, I want the sheath that you hold, Avalon. Give it to me."

I shrugged. "You want it? Here." I traced a copy of Avalon and threw it to him.

To his credit, Alexander Glascoigne did not fumble or stutter in shock. He just quirked his eyebrow in confusion before it adjusted to its normal mode.

"But I am only lending it to you, Black Prince." I continued. "Because the thing is implanted permanently in me. It returns back to my body no matter where I am by disappearing and reappearing within my body. I couldn't even give it to you if I tried." I carefully kept my face neutral, but this was one of the stories that I had made up on the spot as I predicted what his demand would be. Hopefully, this would appease the man.

"Also, next time you demand something from me, I suggest you say please." I added, trying to sound authoritative I also had a dignity to protect as a king to did not just submit to others' whim.

I was not good at lying or bluffing. Would he find out my lie? I tried to look as inconspicuous as possible, but I did not believe that it was possible for me to look innocent in this case.

"I do not believe you." Black Prince stated.

I knew it. I suck at lying.

"What gave me away?" I asked, calmly looking at the man in front of me, who continued to give me a piercing gaze.

"You are obviously a bad liar. Your body language screamed at me that you were nervous and lying in a moment. If you could think to fool me, the one who has attained a lot of goods through careful investigation and persuasion, you are obviously misinformed." Although the last statement sounded partially like bragging, he sounded completely serious."

"My my. I thought that you might at least have a shred of dignity, but you are worse off than I thought, Alexander!" Alice's jovial voice rang out loud, partially pausing the tense air around us two Campiones. "Sir Iceman is the one who negotiates and trades for the goods. You just sit beside him while looking intimidating and boorish with your constant face of constipation! To think that the king would lie about his abilities and take his subordinate's skills as his own..."

"Don't you have anything better to than critiquing each and every one of my words, woman?" Alexander snapped at her, "Besides, this matter does not concern you, so you should not interfere."

"Oh, but it does, silly Alexander." Alice said, her eyes twinkling in amusement. "Sir Shirou has joined the organization of Witenagemot just before you arrived. So anything concerning him now concerns me, my father, and the rest of Witenagemot."

Alex's eyes turned to me sharply, before making a scoffing motion. "So the White Witch gets her new pet."

My eyes turned cold, and my body visibly bristled at his words. "What did you say?"

Black Prince Alec stared at me for a long five seconds, then spoke. "You have no idea just what kind of organization you have joined, do you? Tell me, what do you know about Witenagemot?"

"What?" I asked suspiciously.

"I must admit that the company you keep now" Black Price swept his hand at Goddodin and Alice. "Are pleasant to some degree. (Alice:My, my, Alexander. Compliment? For Me? I wonder if it will rain cats and dogs tomorrow) My mistake. Goddodin must be tolerable being to you while the woman is an insufferable being. However, you will soon learn of the disgusting aspect of the organization that you have joined soon enough."

I whirled around to look at Alice, who had a similar look of confusion, before a small understanding dawned on her face. "I see... Alexander. So you are referring to your meeting with the Elders?"

At my confused expression, Alexander looked at me disdainfully.

Alexander scoffed. "The ten Elders of Witenagemot, holding supreme power in England since the 11th century. The ten of them together could battle a god and still come out on top. Except that they have always have obeyed the will of their king, and doesn't desire the seat of the kings. However, all ten of them have changed over the years such that they subtly try to manipulate the Campione from the shadows so that they will rule with the Great Britain's interest in mind."

Alice placatingly spoke to Black Prince. "Now, now, you don't have to speak so fiercely about them, Alexander. Surely all they did was-"

"They told me that if I will swear to rule with fairness of a king to great Britain and other countries, they would support me as Elders of Witenagemot, and give me to the claws of three Furies." Glascoigne looked murderous, but I couldn't see the reason why. That sounded like a very reasonable request. "They will not tell me how to rule, and they will not tell me what to do by offering what is already mine!"

Alice sighed. "But it wasn't yours. You just took the ancient artifacts without another word. The artifacts, if I may add, that exploded into millions of pieces because you made it go near the crown of Minos that created a reaction of summoning the Three Furies of the Underworld, making every people in the five miles radius spontaneously confess their innermost secrets and was judged by the Furies to go into the Underworld if their crimes were severe. Considering that the reaction happened in the center of the headquarter of Witenagemot, most of the people that died and went to the Underworld were agents of Witenagemot, while the property damage in Witenagemot was huge because of the supersonic wail attack of the three Furies and people's life forces were sucked out with the three Furies' passive effect of inducing death over a certain period of exposure to their presence. That's why Witenagemot has been fighting against you for such a long time."

"...And why should I care?"

"Wait, you don't care if your actions have killed several people?" I asked, my eyes narrowing.

At Alexander Glascoigne's gruff shrugging, my hostile intent spiked.

This Campione's casual dismissal of other people's suffering reminded me of Gilgamesh's disregard and disdain for the modern people, treating their lives as nothing of his matter even if he caused the destruction.

With my sudden rise of hostility, Black Prince also sharpened his eyes and looked at me with calculating eyes of a person who has experienced many battles, assessing me and my physique if a battle was imminent.

"So, you don't care what happens to anyone else as long as you get what you want?" I asked, my voice cold and firm.

He raised an eyebrow at my words. "The ones that died had done something that made them guilty enough to be sent straight to hell. Why should I care that some trash were sent to hell? Besides, after the people of Witenagemot were killed, the efficiency of the organization increased by approximately two folds as corrupted individuals of the organization were removed simultaneously. If anything else, I helped out the organization."

My eyes narrowed even further. "So you hold no remorse over killing hundreds of people? Not adding in the fact that you caused massive amount of damage in the middle of London. No matter what the people had done, by what I'm seeing, you are the one who caused the Heretic God to descend through your impulsive action. You don't care?"

Black Prince's face turned disdainful. "I did feel a bit bad about causing the headquarter of Witenagemot become the epicenter of destruction, but so what?" He tossed the copy of Avalon to the ground, where it shattered as I stopped the Projection. "I did not purposefully try to awaken the Heretic God, and I managed to defeat them in fifteen minutes with my power. As far as I'm concerned, my role as a Campione to defeat the gods was over the moment I killed the birds."

Was I naive? I had heard from Alice that this person wook whatever he wanted without asking, but I imagined that as a Campione, he would have a basic common sense of restricting himself when others may be harmed through his actions, and be a champion of people against the gods. However, his response to my words made me sure that he wa not the least sorrowful for his actions, which had been the catalyst to the destruction. Although he did not want to cause needless casualties, he did not let it restrict his actions if what he wanted was in front of him.

"Campiones, as the champion of the mankind, and as the holder of Authorities similar to the gods, are the supreme rulers whose orders cannot be denied by humans like me. Only other Campiones are allowed to contradict and stop them from resorting into tyranny if they wish. Other than other Campiones, a Campione can generally do whatever they wish, without worrying for consequences. For example, if Mr. Shirou is to ravage Great Britain, no one may oppose you other than other Campiones."

Alice's words rang in my mind. I did not think, no I wished that this was not the case, but it seemed that I had a severe misconception about the Campiones in general. I had focused upon the fact that I was not a human anymore, but Alice's words had more meaning in them. the fact that she mentioned this to me despite the chance that I may have become corrupt with this power, and the subtle jabs she spoke to get a provocation out of me made sense now.

Most of the Campiones acted on their whims. Most of them imposed their will upon the world, making them bend to their will one way or another. Most of them were not like Arturia, who, with the status as a king, sacrificed herself to make the utopia. If anything, they were closer to Gilgamesh, who could be described as a tyrant.

What Alice had done was to test me. The test itself proved that Campiones that did not inherently act like a tyrant exists or existed, and with the test's result to their satisfaction, Alice had brought me to Goddodin, who used his acting to skillfully employ me into their service.

"Enough of this. I did not stay to explain myself. Give me Avalon." The Black Prince walked closer toward me, holding out his hand as if I would just hand it over to him like a buffoon.

I looked at Alexander Glascoigne.

He seemed like a semi-decent person if you ignored his obsession with getting what he wants. It seemed like he had reasonable amount of self restraint when it didn't concern his desire for possessions, and did his job as a Campione seriously.

However, I could not help but dislike him.

"No."

"Why?"

I Structural Grasped Alice's body once again, and it showed Avalon, which had depleted its prana while we were talking.

"Most of Miss Louise's body's condition was healed, but not all of it is healed yet." I said, pouring prana into the Noble Phantasm once again. "Also, I have just realized that I cannot permanently heal Miss Louise."

"What do you mean?" Goddodin asked, butting into the discussion, his face grave, and a little tinted with panic.

"It seems that Avalon, with my prana, can heal her eroding body to its healthy state." I said with a frown beginning to cover my face. "However, I just analyzed her body, and while we were talking, the prana inside Avalon ran out, and it stopped healing her at some point. The problem is that her body worsened during that time. It was only a small amount, but it eroded a small bit nonetheless. What I am guessing is that although Avalon may be able to heal her to a full state while I am next to her and provide her with prana, her body will worsen once again. The reason is that the sickness itself comes from her immense power. If it is not supposed to harm Miss Louise, Avalon cannot take care of the problem by forcing her body to become strong enough to hold her power, nor can it decrease her power such that her normal state of body can function correctly."

"So..." Goddodin prompted.

"So Miss Louise needs to have Avalon inside her all times to stop her body from becoming weak again, along with a constant supply of my prana." I sighed a sigh of exhaustion before continuing, my face becoming grim at the situation. "I'm sorry. I wished that I would be able to heal your daughter, but..." I bit my lips in frustration. Although I knew that I could not have done anything, frustration of a failure clawed at my conscience.

"Sir Shirou..." Alice had a red tint in her cheeks again, but she coughed, covering her face behind her hand before looking at Alexander. "Well, Alexander? Will you take the only source of treatment from my sickness? I know that you love to take things like a little child, but even I don't think low enough of you to think that you are the type to take the source of salvation from a sick girl that has been bedridden for more than a decade, nor do I think that you want another political fisco between Royal Arsenal and Witenagemot."

Black Prince tsked and looked at Alice and I with eyes of suspicion before turning back, sparks starting to fly from his body. "I will go back for now, Sage Princess." His body began to glow with pale bluish sheen. "However, I will be back to claim Avalon when you have completely healed from your sickness."

Before he could leave, Alice gave the final jab. "Oh my, are you comforting me that I will definitely find the cure? How sweet of you, Alexander! I knew that you were not a full scoundrel, but half of a scoundrel. You just can't take the salvation from the poor, can you?"

With one sharp final glare, Alexander disappeared, leaving Alice laughing with a voice like that of wind chimes.

* * *

I sat down on the exuberantly decorated bed as I came back to a new hotel room, the one next door to the one with a sliced veranda.

I was tired.

My life had become very complicated like a jigsaw puzzle.

Although I wanted to search for the girl known as Guinevere, I didn't know where. It seemed that they had gone under, with no one being aware exactly what they were doing at the moment.

Also, there was a matter of Alice that I had to consider as well.

(Flash back)

"You want me to do WHAT?" I asked incredulously as I looked at Goddodin with wide eyes.

"Father... I'm the spokesperson of Witenagemot. I can't possibly leave my post and attend to Sir Shirou everyday." Alice also said with a frown at her father.

"Don't worry about that." Goddodin dismissed her frown with a wave of his hand, looking at me with a serious expression. "I can convince the Elders to find a new person for the said post. You aren't the only person with power and talent for politics and the position for the spokesperson of Witenagemot. With our connections, we can find a replacement the next day. It's just that your conditions made you a little unfit for some activities. Also, I know that the Elders would agree readily if you are always by Sir Shirou as a-"

"You want me to take in Alice as my SERVANT?" My voice hitched a few decibels as I continued to look at the man with shock.

"Servant, girlfriend, attendant, whatever you want. However, I want Alice to be with you." Goddodin replied smoothly, ignoring my stunned expression.

"Father-" Alice tried to speak, but Goddodin cut her off.

"Do not try to persuade me with your smooth tongue, daughter. Although I know that you are better at it than I after long practices, I know when you are pretending to try and sooth me." Goddodin said sharply.

Alice crossed her arms and huffed, looking the other way like no lady would ever do and pouting. "Papa, you are trying to impose your will upon Sir Shirou, and that is not the way to go about in asking him for a favor."

"So you already know why I'm trying to ask Sir Shirou to take you along..." Goddodin whispered before addressing me. "I'm sorry, your Highness. But please grant this old man a wish and take Alice along with you wherever you go."

"But why?" I asked, my voice strained.

"Are you seriously asking me that?" Goddodin asked with a raised eyebrow, his eyes glancing toward Alice for a brief second.

I breathed in slowly before exhaling. "Is it because of Avalon?" I asked, now calm and seemingly composed for a discussion with the old man.

"Yes. Although you have healed Alice, she isn't completely healed yet." Goddodin said, his eyes closing. "Keeping her in full health is imperative for Alice. If she can be healthy, I would have no trouble having her be whatever you want.

"Father, it's not a big deal-" Alice tried to placate her father, but failed.

"IT IS A BIG DEAL!" Goddodin yelled, his calm and serious demeanor destroyed by his desperate rage. "Do NOT try to simplify your power, Alice. Once, when you were sixteen, you almost killed yourself by overusing your power. No, it wasn't even a mistake nor was it an accident! A god tried to speak to the people through your body without becoming Heretic God. You could have DIED! If there weren't several people available that day to lessen the burden on your body, you certainly would have died!"

"But father! It was only a once in a lifetime chance that the god tried to speak through me-" Alice argued, but even she did not seem to believe her own words.

"Oh yeah?" Goddodin looked furious at his daughter's understatement. "Once in a lifetime chance?" His cooled in an instant, and I could feel the coldness in his voice, which made Alice flinch a little. "Alice. Why are you arguing with me? You must know, as I do that it was not by CHANCE that you were forced to channel the message of god through your body. You power and body is still growing. You have so much potential that once you have reached your full potential, you would be stronger in magical talent and ability than Queen Elizabeth herself! However, your magical talent is so much that if you converse with a god, much less channel them through your body again, you would be left at the death's door with no clear chance of recovering!"

"BUT!" Goddodin accentuated, stopping Alice from speaking even as she opened her mouth. "With Avalon's power and Sir Shirou's assistance, you would be saved from the burden of ever continuing sickness, and there is less chance that you will die because of the taxation that conversing with the god take from you!" Goddodin looked at Alice with a pleading expression.

Alice softly bit her lips, and looked down, before nodding.

With Alice's acceptance, Goddodin whirled toward me again, "So please, Sir Shirou. Please let Alice accompany you wherever you go. I will be forever thankful if you do so. So-"

"But is it okay?" I asked, my voice calm despite the confusing whirlwind that seemed to whip through my brain at that moment. "I might give her a debasing job not fit for her, like being my maid or my slave. I will certainly go into battle against many gods, and after my meeting with Black Prince, I'm not sure whether I will fight against the other Campiones as well. The point is, there is no guarantee that she will be fine being with me, nor is there a chance that she won't die just being with me. Instead, she has more chance of dying, since I have become a Campione."

Goddodin looked at me for a brief second.

Then he burst out laughing.

It was true that I would never do what I have said just now, and I would gladly sacrifice my life in order to save Alice, but Goddodin's casual dismissal of the danger irritated me for some reason.

"Y-you!" Goddodin said, as he laughed, unable to stop himself. however, he controlled himself a few seconds later with amazing fineness, suppressing his laughter and looking at me with a wide smile. "Sir Shirou."

"What?" I asked, a little snappish at his laughter over my warning.

After giggling for a few seconds, Goddodin answered. "Ah, sorry, even imagining you like that was so absurd that it had me unable to suppress my laughter." Then, his face turned serious. "Your Highness, please do not underestimate me by asking useless questions."

Useless questions?

"Of course I know that there are elements of danger just by following a Campione." Goddodin continued, his eyes closing. "However, I honestly can't imagine it."

"What?" I asked, confused.

"When I first heard about you from Alice, I figured out that you are not the type to insult a person, much less my daughter, by placing them in an unwanted position. After seeing you swinging around your sword in the morning and seeing the report of what you accomplished-although some of it has been left out because of your insistence to not let whatever you did to be known- I knew that you are strong. Not as strong as some Campiones yet, maybe, but you will get stronger, and the tale that you mentioned of how you came to know about the Grail and what you wanted to do with it, and I knew then that you are a category of people that rises up maybe once in ten generations."

"A category?" I asked.

"A hero." Goddodin answered simply.

I blushed in embarrassment at his compliments, but he continued on. "As a hero, I know that you are a type of a person that draws out victory against insurmountable odds. To protect those that are precious to you, you are the type to play out the unpredictable situation which changes the course of the battle. A wild card. Therefore, even if I know the danger, I do not believe that you will let her be killed. It's currently a foreign concept to me."

While I was in a speechless state, Goddodin pushed on. "So, Sir Shirou... Do you accept?"

(Flashback End)

I was completely played in the palm of his hand if I think about it now.

He certainly has his way with words.

He got what he wanted no matter who his opponent was, using his mouth to create a symphonious words that piles on top of each other for his desired end.

It's not like I planned to refuse after seeing Goddodin say out loud how serious the condition of Alice was, but Goddodin mercilessly crushed my apprehension and hesitation with his eloquent and well reasoned words.

Now, Alice will be with me as my attendant and the representative of Witenagemot wherever I go.

I sighed and went to the mini fridge stocked with drinks and opened a bottle of iced tea before drinking all of it.

I went to the veranda and looked into the night sky, thinking about what would happen tomorrow.

I would meet the Elders.

I would start my education upon the magical world of this universe to better prepare me for the future.

Apparently, different people will flock toward me as I am a Campione.

Although I had these predictions and schedules planned out for me, the future was still shrouded in mystery.

What would happen to me from now on?

Will this search for the girl last days? weeks? months? years?

* * *

****

I obviously didn't have any fight in this chapter. However, having Shirou fight everyone he meets kind of displeases me, because not everyone in this universe seeks blood for no reason.

**And it makes the plot look extremely cheap.**

**So, I didn't make Alexander fight against Shirou. However, please expect some OOC-ness in the future as I have no idea whether I am going off character.**

Anyway, my story will start to pick up speed with some time skips here and there, with various arcs along the story.

Please support me well, and please review.

I love reviews.

No, I seriously love them and I read every one of them.

…

…

As long as they are not stupid flames. I hate flames.

Well, anyway, it seems that it's time to retire for the night.

Later.

Kain Everguard


	5. Chapter 4

**It's been really hard to write this chapter because I'm basically starting a new arc with the overall story in my mind and how I should continue this story while considering the future consequences. Also, considering how the characters act when they are not accompanying their usual canon partner is really tiring. I'm lucky that I had a 4 day weekend or I might not have finished this as soon as I have. Once this chapter is out, my writing speed will probably pick up since my muse will hit me more often while in the middle of an arc.**

**The problem is that Shirou is actually one of the top guys in this universe. Shirou has always been underdog in Fate Stay Night, so this change in food chain will affect how he will act. I am not writing about Shirou who is borderline Archer like in Hill of Swords, but a Shirou who promised that he would never end up like Archer. He even has the power to actually become the superhero that he always wanted too. I tried to portray a reasonable route of action he will take, given his reckless bordering suicidal attitude(that statement did not make any sense: reasonable route for reckless and suicidal?). I hope I didn't mess it up.**

**Well, don't let me keep you waiting!**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I could go on about how I don't own Fate Stay Night and Campione! and I don't gain any monetary satisfaction from this(which is true), but actually saying it is a waste of my time, so I won't say anything for now.**

* * *

**[The Compilation of Acts and Biography of Campione Shirou Emiya], Chapter 2, page 56-58. Published on May 25th, 2038. Written by Davis Potter, edited, published, and spread by the Witenagemot **

...Although not much is presented in the first three months after the Campione: Shirou Emiya joined Witenagemot, it is noted that Shirou Emiya immersed himself to studying the subjects pertaining to the world of magic and various arts of magic with Alice Louise, the previous spokesperson of Witenagemot as his close confident and assistant. During that time, most people would agree that Shirou Emiya was known in name only, and did not attract much attention as he did not fight any gods during that time after fighting with the Heretic God, Sir Gawain of the Round Table.

Even his face was not known well amongst the magical organizations around the world except to those of Witenagemot.

Since not many people knew about Shirou Emiya then, even with his title of Campione, Witenagemot's size did not increase during this period to what we know today. the days were mostly normal, with no change in power structure that usually accompanied the birth of the Devil King.

Shirou Emiya studied, practiced with some knights and great knights on the finer points of sword play, and generally attained the good graces of almost everyone in Witenagemot with his affable personality, willingness to help out in menial tasks, and his godlike cooking by taking over the kitchen of the food quarters in only two weeks since his arrival, enraging the head chef who could not do anything since Shirou Emiya clearly beat him in cooking and status as a Campione.

It was generally quiet, peaceful, and a continuation of normal day lives.

And most people agree that this was only the calm before the storm.

After learning everything basic about the magical community he could during this small time frame, Shirou Emiya pursued his true ambition as a Devil King:

To become a Hero.

How did the Devil King, who is generally characterized in tales, books, and games as an evil tyrant who normally causes harm to the people at large become a hero?

Why did the Devil King, who can do anything he wants with no other people than the other Campiones being able to restrict him, want to become a hero?

Every Campione has a trait which signify their personal, selfish desire, such as Voban's addiction to fighting, Black Prince's immersion into taking stuff for his own, etc. But Shirou Emiya's personal "selfish" desire seemed to be that of saving everyone, regardless of what would happen to him.

Could that even be categorized as being "selfish?"

The debate about the mysterious Shirou Emiya who was both a Devil King and a Hero will probably not be solved for years. For he was a human that was not a human and a Campione that was not a Campione.

Maybe not ever.

...

In the chaotic age eight years before this year, the magical world was hopelessly divided.

There were hundreds of magical factions, both big and small.

Some of the most prominent groups during that time was Royal Arsenal, Holy Cult of the Five Mountains, Sorcerous Sacrilege Investigation, Witenagemot, and to the lesser degree, Copper Black Cross and Bronze Black Cross.

These prominent organizations agreed to moderate the interference of the magical world onto the normal world, and tried to control the widespread of magic through the utilization of beings known as Knights and Great Knights from European side with Asian and American continents having warriors of similar capabilities and responsibilities from the eighteenth century, such as the Masters and Assistant Masters of China, or Investigator and Enforcer of America.

However, even they could not control the influx of magicians nor could they keep watch over every group out in the world. Therefore, most of the organizations of magus during that time were uncontrolled.

Different cults serving their respective gods appeared and followed the doctrine of their god without care, sometimes experimenting their power onto normal people, often resulting in the innocents' death which were forgotten behind the veil of hypnotism and manipulation of the authorities. In extreme cases, accidentally summoning their god through their rituals into a form of Heretic God, believing that the said "god" would lead and reward them, often reeking havoc in the world and generally getting massacred in the process as well.

Although most organizations did not take part in the said illegal activities, the looseness of control and restriction was still present, and even one Heretic God's descend into the mortal realm resulted in wide scale destruction.

On May 25th, 2010, approximately four months after his sudden appearance into the magical world, Shirou Emiya began his activities in taking control of many factions of magicians, and marking them under the supervision of Witenagemot upon finding out about this anarchic aspect of the world of magic to bring order.

He was a King who, arguably, conquered and united the magical world.

To do this, he had to walk the bloody road of a Hero who captured and killed the ones that desired freedom and anarchy over order and restriction.

He was a Devil King to his enemies.

He was a Campione(champion) to his allies.

He was, undoubtedly, a King who enforced his belief into the world, all for the sake of "saving" people.

The beginning of the storm began with Alice Louise's foretelling of a Heretic God's appearance in Macedonia and Shirou Emiya's famous victory over the Balkans.

* * *

**May 23rd, 2010 A field in England.**

The sound of blades' ring when they crash against each other rung across the practice field as I blocked the strikes from the Great Knight in front of me, a man in his thirties who wielded a rapier with an eagle emblazoned on his shield.

Witenagemot had vast amount of resources, and the practice field filled with archery targets, a vast amount of land with wards placed in circles for knights who wish to duel, and buildings dedicated to the Great Knights and Knights were close by for refreshments and lodging.

And I was using one of the practice field surrounded by wards to duel a Great Knight for practicing my sword skills.

All around us, Knights, magical researchers, and other employees of Witenagemot watched our fight with interest, standing a respectable distance away from our fight, knowing that even without an Authority, my attacks were

"Sir shirou! You are using that peculiar style of swordplay today as well?" The Great Knight shouted with a smile on his face. His name was Sir Garret, a man of average height and slender body that hid the ferocious strength and speed that was behind each of his thrusts with his rapier. Added to his speed in attack, he also hid small rotations of his blade while he was attempting to stab me, making the rapier come from various angles instead of being limited to just straight blows.

I used Kanshou and Bakuya to block the potentially fatal stabs with the skills taken from the Heroic Spirit Emiya, my reinforced limbs more than strong and fast enough to knock off the strong blows.

I had found out that the body of a Campione, with its naturally enhanced body with strong resistance to physical blows and bones as strong as steel, could be reinforced three times more than it could with my normal body, making my bones as strong as titanium alloy and my skin as tough as flexible full body iron armor.

"Wordless as always during a fight, eh?" The Knight chuckled even if his attacks were not getting through at all, knowing that the Campione in front of him could block all his attacks while using my particular sword style. "We are not gonna go anywhere with this you know, your sword skill-." He blithely said with a fake bored voice.

I lunged at him while he was in mid-speech.

Kanshou and Bakuya changed into a flaming ax and a spear as I let one of the stabs from the Great Knight's rapier slip by me while throwing the spear at the man.

The man tilted his head to the side while continuing to try and stab me, eyes widening as he saw the ax spinning toward him as well with me following close behind with Kanshou and Bakuya knocking away the stabs.

He cursed and leapt away to the side, initiating [Leap] magic, his body glowing slightly red as he leapt. My reinforced body followed close behind him despite his speed being faster than most cars going at 40 miles per hour.

He knew that I, as a Campione, is resistant to most forms of magic, able to shrug off any moderate magic spells with ease while even higher form of magic spells usually failed to harm me with my body as strong as iron and my cloths able to take the brunt of any spells with its reinforced nature as strong as leather armor.

For example, even if he used the wind type cutting spell of highest level for a Knight that could slice through a boulder with a flick of his wrist, it would feel like a tickle to my body.

Therefore, he had to use his superior skills in fighting with his rapier while using spells associated with body enhancement.

Although his [Leap] magic was slower than my reinforced running, he ran backwards while continuing to stab at me with his rapier, making my advance toward him slower than it should have been, giving him time to activate his second spell, a variation of [Leap] called [Wings of Griffin] which took a three line aria.

If it wasn't for my preparations.

"?!" The man finally noticed the spinning swords of white and black that were rapidly closing toward him, and two more swords spinning toward him from the back and closing his chance for escape. They were thrown just as the flaming ax had covered Sir Garret's vision, the spinning disks too fast for him to track while leaping to the side.

"Tsk!" He gave up trying to chant the spell for [Wings of Griffin] which would have given him the ability to run 20 meters off the ground and a speed boost of at least twice that of [Leap], opting to take rapier into both hands and slam it into the ground, creating a small dome of blue shield with the stored magic that cracked when the first pair of Kanshou and Bakuya slammed into it, and shattered when the second pair of swords slammed once again onto the shield.

He did not take his eyes off of me, so he knew that he was defeated as I came down onto his like a bulldozer, swinging my Kanshou and Bakuya and forcing his rapier to fly out of his hands with the black blade, kneeing him in the body, and stopping the white falchion sword a centimeter from his neck.

"Y-yield." He gasped as he fell over, trying to bring oxygen to his body. I crouched near and made his body sit up straight in order to make the passage of air more easy toward his lungs.

The exchange took about a minute and thirty seconds.

If I was a normal person and not a Campione, the exchange would have lasted longer as his specialty laid in his offensive type of magic that reinforced his stabs and blows with razor edged wind.

However, as I was a Campione, most of his offensive magics were unavailable and thus I could easily beat him.

I stood up and gave him a hand, which he gratefully accepted.

"Y-you don't have any trouble with your suicidal sword style anymore, right?" He said a little breathlessly as both of us walked to the edge of the circular field, the ward coming down around us as we had finished out duel.

"No, thanks to your teachings and duels, I have been able to smooth out the rough edges of my skill." I responded with a smile, supporting him up swiftly, knowing that such a blow to the abdomen could incapacitate for a few seconds.

The man's rapier flew into his hands as we walked, the sword being sheathed into the scabbard by his waist.

"I still don't get why you would need a lesson from me." He grumbled, clearly irritated by his loss in our duel. He had the edge two months ago, using his superior skill and experience to beat me. We started exchanging wins and losses about a month ago, and now I tended to win most of the time as I got used to the superior body and reflexes given to me by becoming a Campione. "I mean, you are a Campione, so you should be able to beat me to a pulp with a twist of your pinky if you use your Authorities..."

I sighed in my mind as I monotonously replied the same answer that I gave him whenever I beat him in a duel. "Because, Sir Garret, I do not want to rely on my Authority as the sole bastion to my power. If my Authorities are not enough against a specific god, then I want my other skills to make up for the gap and let me defeat the god."

The Great Knight was a good man, but he tended to be over-competitive, and did not take well to losing, even to me, a Campione, since I didn't use any Authorities.

"Even your magic is really cheap, Sir Shirou." The man continued to grumble, but his face turned more speculative as he looked at my hands, where Kanshou and Bakuya used to be held. "I don't know what kind of magic you use, but producing weapons of great variety and power with each, and many of them are strong enough to be superior than twin swords of Saint Raffaello... I wonder where you learned that, and from which god you receive that power from, considering that you normally don't even incant an aria for your magic..." He shook his head at my sheepish expression and sighed, before thumping me on the back.

Apparently, my origin as a person who is from another world has been kept a secret from the others, leading to wild speculations about my origin and my style of magical fighting.

The rumours became quite ridiculous as time went on, and the most popular speculation was that I was using an Authority to produce my swords, but with my lack of using enormous amount of energy that Authorities usually required, the claim was refuted by experienced fighters and researchers that understood that it was impossible for my Noble Phantasms to be from my Authorities.

That was when Alice appeared from the crowd. "Shirou!" She cried as she came running, wearing blue jeans, white blouse, and a straw sun hat instead of a dress.

Apparently, even though she was a lady, she refused to wear a dress all the time, saying something like, 'What are you talking about? Wearing a dress all the time like I'm from 1800's? In this heat? Never!" This response apparently made Goddodin cry for some reason, mumbling something about his dear Alice going into rebellious stage, but since nobody could understand the mind of the eccentric father, they just ignored him.

"Mis- I mean, Alice?" I asked. After two months of spending time with her, she refused to be called Miss Louise since she was in the same age group, telling me to change my way of addressing her.

"I was able to use [Divine Sight] to see that a Heretic God will appear!" She said hurriedly, making everyone around her quiet down.

My eyes sharpened and I began walking faster toward her, leaving behind the now silent Great Knight beside me.. "Where? When?"

"I was able to determine that it will appear before three days in Republic of Macedonia!" She said, turning around and walking with me toward the car that was parked on the road intersecting through the field, the two guards that guarded my room during my stay in the Hotel already behind the wheels.

"Oy, kid! Good luck!" The Great Knight called from behind, and I turned my head and flashed him a smile before turning toward the car with a steely expression on my face once again.

Alice continued to speak as we got into the car. "I have already booked a flight to the Republic of Macedonia, but another Campione is in charge of the Balkans-"

"Is he a responsible Campione, Alice?" I asked bluntly. "The Devil of the Balkans, famous for being the oldest Campione, would love to fight the Heretic God, but I doubt that the collateral damage he does is going to matter to him."

Alice gave me a wry smile, but I could see the worry in her eyes. "Friction will happen if you take away his prey, Shirou."

"Thank you for worrying about me, Alice, you are very kind." I said with a smile, but tone and face changed into that of a steel as I looked to the front."However, I will take the risk if it means saving people from the Heretic God." I answered with resolute firmness. "Besides, if you have foretold this just now, then the other Campione will not be ready for the appearance of the Heretic God and let things run out of control before he could stop the Heretic God. As a Campione, I will at least try to save these people regardless of what other Campiones say about it... I couldn't care less about territories and other political stuff."

Alice's gave a soft sigh as she placed one hand on her cheek while resting the arm on her other hand. "I don't know whether you are being really brave or foolish, Shirou. You might have to fight a Campione and Heretic God. Most would call that suicidal even for a Campione."

I laughed sheepishly and scratched the back of my head, to which Alice shot me an amused face.

Then, I remembered something. "Alice. How is the sheath?" I asked, looking at Alice with a slightly worried face, who looked taken aback by my sudden question.

"Hu-ha? Ah! It's fine, Shirou. I think there are still about half of your power left in Avalon." Alice said with a reassuring smile.

"Well, to be safe..." I said as I put my hand on her shoulder and once again poured my prana into the Noble Phantasm in her body. "For me to have to touch your body so many times during the day, it must be quite tiresome for you, isn't it, Alice." I asked, my eyes becoming saddened at the prospect that I couldn't completely save her that day, three months ago.

Alice stared at me for some reason and spoke with a bubbly smile forming on her face, "My my, Shirou, sometimes, I wonder if you are doing this on purpose."

"Hmm? Doing what?" I asked, completely oblivious to what I said just now.

Alice bubbly smile intensified, which made my back shiver for some reason as it reminded me of Rin. "'For me to have to touch your body so many times during the day, it must be quite tiresome for you' could be interpreted with a double entendre, Shirou. It some passerby could interpret it as though you were touching my bare body many times during the day."

I blushed at her explanation of my unusual wording and tried to explain myself, but she beat me with fast speaking.

"Also, there was an instance when you were describing a duel you had with that female Knight with chained swords, you said 'My sword penetrated through the small hole with great accuracy, making her gasp with shock at how my large sword was able to pierce through it.' I'm sure even you can find what's wrong with this phrase?"

I was blushing furiously at this, but Alice calmly continued.

"There was also an instance when you said, 'I would like us to be alone when I touch your body, Alice, so that nobody may know what you usually have in you.' Honestly, I thought you were gonna do something immoral with my body on that one... Until I realized who you were and what kind of idiot you can be."

"Wa-Wai-Wait! waitwaitwait, I get it! I said some weird things, but I didn't mean anything by it!" I waved my hands as I tried to defend myself. "Also, it couldn't have been that many times that I said some weird things-"

Alice looked at me with a bubbly smile still stitched on her face. "My my my! I once heard that some dumb people don't understand themselves so much, but you are just pushing it, Shirou. You say something like this at least once in three days! Honestly, if I hadn't figured out what kind of person you were on the first day I met you, I would have pegged you for a pervert."

"Look, I'm not a pervert!" I cried out, desperate to redeem my image in her eyes. "I have zero interest in those kind of things! I don't get turned on at all like some hormonal teenager whenever I look at your body or anything!"

Her smile turned radiant, and it was one of the most beautiful smiles ever, yet I could see a malevolent and depressed aura coming from her back. "Hohoho... What an insensitive thing to say to a woman, Shirou. To say that I'm unattractive... Maybe some corrective education on how to talk to women are necessary for you?"

"Hu-Huh? What do you mean?" I asked, perplexed by what the woman in front of me said, and stuttering at the sudden increase in hostility. My instinct screamed at me to jump out of the car through the window, but I couldn't move my body for some reason.

Feeling like imminent doom would befall me if I didn't act fast, I began spouting off everything that came to my mind to try and explain myself. "I mean, I feel that you are beautiful. One of the most beautiful girls that I have ever seen, really. I just saying that I'm not some hormonal guy that would try and hit on every beautiful girl he meets by saying sexual innuendos every single time!"

Alice's radiant smile and malevolent aura faded as she sighed, and put her chin on her hand with a slightly red tint on her cheek as she looked at me sideways with saddened expression as if she didn't have any clue how to teach the dumb kid who was being adorable and stupid at the same time.

I felt incredibly stupid with her gaze focused on me like that, but I couldn't say anything in the fear that I might make it worse like before. Whatever I had said must have somehow placated her a little, and that was all I was willing to try in this situation. I don't know how, but I wasn't willing to put myself on the metaphorical guillotine again.

Really, the mysteries of women will forever haunt me.

* * *

**May 24th, 2010 Skopje, Macedonia. Saints Cyril and Methodius, Salvonic Enlighteners' Day: A national holiday.**

The private jet landed in Skopje, Macedonia a day later in the early morning even before the sun rose over the horizon.

"So we have no idea when he is going to appear, just that he will come before May 26th." I confirmed as I got off the airplane, walking with Alice

"Yes. I couldn't get any more accurate reading on my prediction, otherwise I would have been able to find out which God will appear and have information ready about his/her myth and what he/she is famous for." Alice pondered for a second, and continued. "However, the most famous hero that I can think of that originates from Macedonia is Alexander the Great."

"Alexander the Great?" I repeated ponderously. Even I knew who that famous king was: a king who conquered Egypt, Persia, Greece, and many other countries and tribes that extended toward Middle East.

"Yes, however, if he is the Heretic God that will be appearing, then I believe that he will be a strong opponent to face." Alice said with a matter of fact tone.

I looked at her with a questioning face. "Is it because he is well known throughout the world?" The Servants from the Holy Grail War were strengthened by how famous their legend was in the modern century. Did Heretic Gods have the same power system?

"No." Alice answered. "Although the studies that Witenagemot has conducted on Heretic Gods are not enough to completely support the theory, we believe that the Heretic God's strength increases with the amount of his ego."

"Ego?" I said, the image of Gilgamesh and his enormous ego briefly flashing through my mind.

"Yes, the stronger the ego of the Heretic God is, the stronger he is when he descends upon the world." Alice answered as she neared the entrance to the airport.

"So it doesn't matter if he is the legendary Herakles or Robin Hood, the ego determines how strong a God is?" I asked for clarification as I opened the door for her... and met a group of people wearing robes standing nervously in the entrance.

I immediately got into a ready stance, bringing my empty hands up and putting my legs shoulder width apart. "Who are you!" I didn't shout, but my voice rang loud enough to convey my suspicion of their abrupt appearance.

The group in front of me became panicky at my actions, but a brave one among them walked in front of the group and spoke. "Wh-What?! Um... You are...! No, um, Princess Alice! What a surprise! Why are you here?"

"Wondering why she is here...?" I said with a raised eyebrow, before Alice put her hand on my arm and put a soft pressure on my arm, signalling me to not get into my battle mode.

Alice smiled happily and started talking, "My my, I didn't expect the United Mage Associations of Balkans to be waiting at the front entrance of the airport... Normally, we were just passing through this area to speak with the Mage Association in Russia. I sincerely doubt that your group was waiting for me. Was there another person you were expecting, Mr. Anton, the representative of the UMAB?"

"Ah, nononono! It's just that His Majesty, Voban is supposed to visit some time today. But we didn't get exactly what time he is supposed to come..." He trailed off as he was spouting off information to an outsider and clamped up.

"His Majesty is supposed to come here...?" Alice scrunched up her face cutely as if in contemplation before speaking with Anton. "Oh my... Then we must be careful, because Sir Emiya, the Campione of Witenagemot is going to come two days later to pass through this country! Sir Sasaki is a personal Knight of Sir Emiya, and I'm sure you have learned of my status as his personal attendant. We were supposed to wait in this country before meeting with our Lord and continuing onto Russia, for he had an abrupt interruption in England and told us to come here before him."

Sir Sasaki...? I looked questioningly at Alice, who shot me a look that told me to play along, and that made me look at the group in front of me as if nothing was amiss with Alice's explanation.

The look I gave Alice went unnoticed because the group in front of me started whispering furiously amongst themselves as if they were afraid of something.

We waited for them to stop discussing amongst themselves, and Anton walked in front of the group once again, a strained expression on his face.

"I'm sorry for the inconvenience, but for the sake of security, would you be willing to be guarded by two of our guards?" The man asked. he knew that he should not anger the attendant of a Campione, who can tell the Campione whatever they wished for them to know. If the Campione became angered because of the bad treatment his precious companion received, he could, in a fit of anger, kill the offender or in worst cases, destroy an entire organization.

Alice smiled bubbly as she responded. "It's no trouble at all, Mr. Anton. We will be staying in a hotel designated for officials from Witenagemot before we go on. I trust that you know where it is? You may send your guard to overlook the hotel, but alas! I don't think they are allowed to enter the building itself, as you know that only those with our mark can enter the building." Alice said as she fingered a golden ring with a triangular mark on it.

Anton carefully looked at the ring in her hand before speaking to a person beside him and sighing in resignation. "Then, please enjoy your stay, Princess Alice and Sir Sasaki. Could we provide you with a ride?"

"No, no. It's fine, Mr. Anton. We prefer to walk there so that we may see more slowly. Isn't that right, Sir Sasaki?" Alice answered smoothly. I just nodded with a grim and professional expression on my face like any stereotypical bodyguard would, and followed Alice as she began walking.

As soon as we were out of earshot, Alice started humming, and by my "smelling", I could tell that she was using a small scale spell around us, probably to stop any sound from escaping when we start our conversation.

As soon as she stopped humming, I started whispering to her with minimal movement of my lips. "What is going on?"

"It seems that the situation is more complicated than it seemed, Shirou." Alice whispered back as we walked along the sidewalk.

"I feel that a person is watching us from afar." I informed her as I casually followed behind her.

"It's probably a spell. I don't think they are sending a person to watch us this quick personally, so they are likely to be using a spell called [Witch's Eye] to keep a tab on us and see that we go all the way to the hotel."

"Do you want me to break it? I can pinpoint where the spell is taking effect, and shoot it down."

"It will just cause undue suspicion. So, for now, don't. I will try to tell you the reason why I think this has gotten more complicated, Shirou."

Alice paused for a few seconds, probably trying to find the correct words to describe what she has found out, so I stayed silent and followed behind her like a Knight would. It was very early in the morning, so there was very little pedestrian on the street. The fact that there was even a pedestrian this early surprised me.

Because we had a few miles before we reached our hotel, Alice began speaking slowly. "I believe that you already know about the power structure and territory of Campiones around the world?"

"Yes." I answered simply.

"Most of the Campiones settle themselves in one country and set their power base in that specific country, such as John Pluto Smith in America, Luo Hao in China, and Alexander in Great Britain." She elaborated further, sending messages on her phone to her butler with our baggage to meet us in the hotel.

"And Marquis Sasha Voban is supposed to rule over the Balkans with the title as Balkan's Devil. However, there is a background story to all this." Alice paused for breath before continuing.

"Most of the Campiones who set down their rule in their territory have the organization that they are commanding to support the rules, report to the rule breakers, and enforce the rule if it becomes necessary, such as Alexander's Royal Arsenal and Luo Hao's Holy Cult of the Five Mountains. However, Marquis Voban does not have an organization that he is specifically in control of."

"What about the organization back there? United Mage Associations of Balkans?"

"They are just a collective group of mages and witches that do not have actual power than getting together four times a year to not get in each other's way. Voban has them under his thumb, but if he actually became the organization's leader, the organization would have been bigger, stronger, and more confident with themselves than they were as they spoke to me, who is from Witenagemot, which was already a huge organization before being backed by a Campione as well."

"So? What does this have to do with the situation?"

"I find it curious that Sasha Voban, the old codger, is willing to visit the organization exactly when the Heretic God has been foretold to come according to my [Divine Sight]. He does not usually care about the outside world except fighting Heretic Gods for death matches, so if he does not know about the foretelling that I did in England, then..."

"Then you believe that he will be the cause of the Heretic God appearing in Macedonia before tomorrow, and that the organization is included in the reason of the Heretic God's descendance." I concluded, my expression becoming grim.

I understood that Black Prince did not mean to summon the three Furies, but to purposefully summon a god just to fight it...

Considering the fact that the purpose of Campione is to stop the Heretic God from spreading chaos...

Then, as a Campione, isn't it my responsibility to stop the man?

"We still don't know if it's true, Shirou." Alice chastised softly as she lightly slapped me on the arm. The emotion on my face must have been obvious. if she could read me so well...

"There is another thing that is worrying me." Alice added in.

"Huh?" I replied intelligently.

Alice cracked a real bubbly smile instead of the fake one she had on at my response, before continuing on. "The group before's reaction at my arrival even before my fake information that you were coming tomorrow was too extreme. Even if they were nervous, they should not have had that kind of posture of defensiveness and nervousness the moment we came through the door of the airport. It seems that they want to hide something from me as well... It could be that they are the reason why the Heretic God will appear, not because of Marquis Voban. For what reason, I have no idea."

A silent atmosphere descended on us as we walked.

"Still, we need more information." Alice continued as we neared the hotel. "Because they will probably clear up whatever they are hiding from me by tomorrow, we should start investigating today. I have my [Clairvoyance] to look wherever I want to in this country, but I can't look everywhere. You should probably investigate as well and split the search."

"What if they become hostile?" I asked, worried that their nervousness might transcend into rage if we are discovered sneaking around. If I was to leave the hotel and accidentally get identified and forced to reveal my abilities as a Campione, they might resort to attacking Alice for hostage if they become desperate enough.

"You don't have to worry about that Shirou." Alice smiled reassuringly as she and I entered the hotel that we were to stay at. The guards that Anton asked us to take along were already at the front of the hotel.

As we entered the six story building, my necklace and Alice's ring glowed for a few seconds before dissipating. Apparently, Witenagemot had similar buildings in every country in Europe, and some in Asia as well. I don't know how they kept it clean and furnished, but it seemed that Witenagemot had incredible amount of money as their fortune piled up over the centuries.

Alice continued speaking more clearly and loudly now that we entered our small territory. "You should probably head out with your normal clothes when the time reaches noon. Thankfully, it's Salvonic Enlighteners' Day, so the people in the crowd will let you blend in if you stay unnoticed by people. [Witch's Eye] stays on only one person, and they tagged me, so they will probably assume that I'm staying in my hotel as I said."

"But I thought that this hotel had only one entrance?" I asked, waving to the gray haired butler who was waiting for us in the hotel, and gave each of us our respective room keys, where he has already put our baggage.

"That is only on the official report given to those that are only allied to Witenagemot and the organization that populates the country." Alice corrected, and I remembered vaguely about how each building had a secret entrance in the basement could lead to a random alleyway or room in a building, and this information was given only to those who promised their service and was important enough to frequently require the knowledge in their activities.

Despite the excellent facilities provided by Witenagemot that would serve well in both emergencies and espionage for information gathering, their information gathering was still not enough due to the lack of manpower. If Witenagemot truly had enough agents to use these facilities effectively, their information network would be the unrivaled best in the world.

Witenagemot was slowly expanding their power, but they got their long waited Campione only recently, I have not done any activities that would focus the attention onto me and in consequence Witenagemot recently except beating Sir Gawain. Therefore, the increase in manpower of Witenagemot was still slow in contrast to The Holy Cult of the Five Mountains, which held the unrivaled military might of having various martial artists or Royal Arsenal, where people of different profession joined in opposition to Witenagemot, using their diverse skills to fill in each other's shortcomings.

"Alright." I nodded as got onto the elevator, my body relaxing despite the suspicious situation we were placed in, determined to rest up while I could. It was only about six in the morning, so I had plenty of time to prepare. Even though I had slept in the airplane, it would be better to rest my body while I could. Even though being a Campione gave me supernatural endurance, I may have to fight until the next day depending on what kind of situation I may end up in.

Then, I remembered something: "Alice, do you know where we can get the ingredient for some food?" I asked. Even though the food eaten from the restaurants might be faster and more convenient, this is basically a foreign territory that might change into a hostile territory. I didn't want to risk anything while we were staying here.

Alice beamed at me with a smile, "Ah, so you were planning to cook! I'm glad. I have already sent Sebastian to the market. Just text him what ingredient you want, and he will get you the necessary supplies." Alice handed me the phone known as Ifone or something with a screen that inputted commanded by clicking the screen. Although I found out that when I came from my universe to this universe I had time jumped about seven years from my world, I never noticed that the cell phone market would change this much. To create such amazing devices...

I texted Sebastian the list of ingredients that I want, and gave the small calling device back to Alice, preparing myself for the cooking that was to come.

* * *

We were eating in my room, where a large table was prepared by the staff of the hotel.

"Your cooking is unrivaled as always, Shirou." Alice complimented my cooking with a smile on her face as she slowly sipped her tea.

In front of her were numerous dishes, all eaten with perfect etiquette of a noblewoman at the speed unfathomable to normal humans.

Used to the sight before me, I smiled and replied. "Thank you for the compliment. It's always nice to see people appreciate my cooking."

Like father like daughter, I suppose. I didn't know how she could maintain her femininely beautiful body while eating so much, but I guess that was a part of the great mysteries of the family of Goddodin and Alice.

…

And Saber.

I swear, they must be related somehow. Screw the historical fact that King Arthur's lineage of Pendragon ended existing, it must have happened SOMEHOW. No way two of the people that I have come to associate with can maintain that body proportion, eat similar amount of food, and originate from Britain without being related.

Alice must have seen me staring at her body for a while, because she blushed a little in embarrassment at my scrutinizing gaze and coughed a little before speaking out. "Shirou. Let's decide on a course of action we must take."

"Course of action we must take?" I asked ponderously. "Weren't we going to just split the search of the city between us?"

"Of course not. That is a very wasteful course of action, Shirou." Alice bluntly shot down my speculation, crossing her fingers on the table and giving off a diplomatic air.

"Then how should we do this?" I asked, my mind slowly turning faster and faster in preparation for what is to come.

"I have placed a tracking spell on Mr. Anton called [Heaven's View], a variation of [Witch's Eye] that lets me see everything happening around Mr. Anton in a 100 meter radius from the sky. Seeing that the group of people we saw earlier has not left the airport, we can assume that His Majesty Voban is not here yet." Alice explained what she had done. I understand that a mage with a witch's disposition could have placed a tracking spell on us once we were out of hearing range. However, I did not even hear Alice cast the spell, the one as large as [Heaven's View] even while being right next to her. It spoke volumes about her speed of casting magic as well as her mastery over her large power.

"So I will be going out as a reconnaissance while you watch from the sky the progress of the meeting between Anton and Voban?" I guessed what she was implying. I would be most effective out in the field of battle and espionage while she overviews the situation and instructs and recommend to me how I should act.

"Yes. With my [Clairvoyance], I should easily be able to view the larger side of the situation while you infiltrate and possibly interrupt whatever the people of United Mage's Association of Balkans is planning." Alice smiled at my quick understanding of what I should do for my role.

"So, should I leave now to follow them? It might be for the best to be ready when they move out." I said as I stood up.

"Ah, please wait, Shirou." Alice also rose to her feet and approached me with a bubbly smile forming on her face. Somehow, it made me shiver as if a shark was looking at a particularly delicious meat. "Although you going out is fine, I need to be able to contact you."

"Contact me?" I asked as I raised an eyebrow. "Couldn't you use your [Telepathy] to talk to me in my mind?"

"That only works for normal people, Shirou." Alice admonished me as she lifted a finger and shook it reproachfully. "Surely, you know that-"

"Campiones are resistant to all forms of external magic, including those of non-harmful kind, and thus [Telepathy] won't work unless you force yourself through my high magic resistance." I recited as I remembered the details about Campiones that Alice had painstakingly nailed into my head."

Alice smiled as though she was praising a dumb kindergartener of spelling out word that was not particularly hard to spell and spoke on. "Therefore, normally, my only way to talk to you to update you on the situation through my [Soul Projection] and [Ectoplasm], which makes me unable to be aware of my own surroundings as well as having to speak out to you out loud, which may alert a person with sharp ears."

"Then what should we do?" I asked, confused by Alice's slightly embarrassed look on her face as well as slight tint of red on her cheeks once again.

"Shirou, how do you affect Campiones magically?" Alice's asked rhetorically, knowing that I know the answer.

"Through an oral ingestion, of course." I answered automatically. Then my eyes widened as I figured out what she was going to do, and my face became red as a tomato. "You can't mean-! I mean, Are you going to-"

"[Telepathic Link] can only be established on Campiones through a kiss, Shirou." Alice said with a similar red tint on her cheek becoming larger on her face.

I stuttered and tried to form coherent words, but they kept evading my mind. However, after a few seconds, I understood the necessity of the Link, and breathed in deeply before calming myself and looking at Alice straight in the eye. "Okay. So, how do we begin?" After all, it's only a kiss, right?

...

Right?

Alice seemed surprised at my forwardness, but smiled gratefully since she seemed too embarrassed to initiate the kiss first to an unwilling man of her age.

"Ah, it's my first kiss!" She says cheerfully as she approaches me, her platinum blonde hair dancing as she had a small skip to her steps.

… Even though she was embarrassed before, she seems to be the type to adapt well to situations and try to make the best of such situations.

After standing in front of me, I asked the final time for confirmation. "Are you okay with this, Alice? [Telepathy] might not be necessary for today, and if you wish to have your first kiss with a boy you love, then I unders-"

Alice put a finger on my lips with a coy smile and a wink. "It's alright Shirou. I have no qualms about giving you my first kiss."

Taking that as an assent, I put on hand on her chin and gently locked my lips with hers as to not hurt her.

All the while, I looked straight into Alice's blue eyes in order to convey my serious intent, and she seemed to understand and trust my will as she closed her eyes slowly and began the transfer of the [Telepathic Link].

However, it seemed that just by kissing with our lips lightly will not be able to pass the link of [Telepathy] after a few seconds of of no progress. Therefore, I deepened the process of our kissing, starting to prod her lips with my tongue, and eventually finding a purchase into her mouth, where my tongue began to coil and interact with Alice's own tongue.

"-!" Alice seemed to be shocked at my forwardness for a second before her eyes found mine.

Even though this was a kiss between a man and woman, there wasn't much romance involved between our kiss. However, when she looked into my eyes, she must have found something that she must have liked as she blushed further and accepted my oral intrusion gladly, closing her eyes in order to concentrate on the spell.

While she seemed to be concentrating to cast the spell while locked in a kiss with me, I looked at Alice, noticing the small details that, although I found out before, seemed more clear as I looked at her from an extremely close distance: the fullness of her body and face that did not exist three months back, the deeper coloration of her face instead of being slightly pale white like before her restoration to health, and beautiful feminine curve of her body and natural elegance and softness of her face that reminded me of looking at a delicate white rose...

My mind blanked out at the sight in front of me despite having to maintain composure and clear cut objective in such situation.

After a few seconds in which our tongues played with each other, Alice was able to establish the link, as I could feel a foreign presence in the back of my mind. After the foreign presence became stable, Alice opened her eyes once again, and I broke the kiss.

"Huah!" Alice backed up a step with a small gasp as she seemed as though she was going to fall over.

Worried, I walked closer and put my hand on her shoulder to steady her even while sporting a blush of my own. "Are you alright, Alice?"

Alice coughed into her mouth for a second with a red face, before looking back up at me with a wide smile. "Ah, Ah! Um! Yes! Thank you for caring Shirou. Although I have no one to compare you to, you are not a bad kisser, Shirou!" She recovered admirably as she tried to put the focus onto me instead of herself, adding a coy tone of voice at the end to tease out my reaction.

I blushed at her compliment(?) and stuttered, but I guess both of us were too embarrassed by whatever that had happened between us, as we both turned away from each other the next moment, coughing into our respective hands.

"I guess... I should go then? Update me on what is happening through our Link, and if you need help, do not hesitate to call for me, Alice." I said aloud, and started to walk out of the room.

"T-Thank you, Shirou. Please take care of yourself." I heard her say in a small voice before I went out of the room.

* * *

I went to the basement of the hotel, and I opened the door to the lone room attached to the side of the basement, where my necklace once again glowed slightly and revealed another door, which connected to a musty corridor that seemed like it hadn't been used in decades, and followed along the dusty passageway, eventually arriving at a ladder that went up to the ground level.

Then, when I went up the ladder, I arrived at a small room with only a door at the side, and I went out the door, only to find myself in a dark alleyway uncomfortably narrow in between two buildings.

There were a lot of people out in the streets due to the time being close to noon, so there was only a slight chance that I would be identified. However, seeing that I was an Asian with red hair, I Traced a cap and put it on along with my civilian clothes before walking out of the alley.

Then, Alice spoke to me through [Telepathy], _Shirou, turn left and walk along the sidewalk for five blocks before turning to the right and going about ten blocks. You will be able to see the airport from there. Stay in a shop somewhere so that the guards around the group of mages can't spot you. I'll contact you when they start leaving. From there, you will have to follow them until they arrive at their destination by tailing them instead of using my [Heaven's View] since Campione's instinct of recognizing when somebody is watching them from afar through magic is too sharp._

_Alright. I got it._

After answering back, I walked quickly back to the direction of the airport. While walking, I began to prepare myself for battle.

_Alice, what do you know about Voban? Since he will be coming here today, it's reasonable to assume that I might have to fight him if he rampages around while fighting the Heretic God._

_… I'm sorry to say that not much is known about the Authorities of Marquis Voban. He has not allowed anyone to observe and document his power since he loves to fight alone, so the only information that we have on his power is miniscule compared to how long he has been alive. Also, Witenagemot started the Greenwich Assembly after the nineteenth century, and the powers of the Campiones that are known are only those of recent Campiones such as Black Prince and John Pluto Smith. The ones that have fought him are mostly dead, and those that are alive are only Madam Luo Hao and Alexander Galscoigne. And well... They are not the type to share their information very much._

_Well, it's okay, Alice. I'll improvise if I have to. Now... His personality... Well... If a Heretic God appears before I could stop it, then, I will probably have to give up trying to persuade him to back off and run damage control as much as I can. I will probably have to battle both of them._

_Yes. I don't know what he was like back in his younger days, but he will definitely stop at nothing to battle worthy opponents. He is interested in attaining new Authorities only these days, so he will fight you if you try to stop whatever that will cause the Heretic God to descend... Ah! Shirou, Marquis Voban has just appeared! It's dangerous to have my [Heaven's View] activated any further, so please hurry to the meeting._

I was only five blocks away from the airport, and when I reinforced my eyes, I could see the group of people with cloaks and robes bowing to an old man dressed in suits and a trench coat. The man that I identified as Anton was directing Voban to a car, and Voban followed him.

I began to reinforce my limbs as I snuck into an alleyway, taking care to not let anyone notice me before I jumped up and leapt off the walls and got onto the roof of a building, going to the edge of the building and crouching so that only my head would be visible to the ones down below. However, since I was five blocks away, other people would have trouble spotting me unless they had a way to strengthen their sight.

_? There doesn't seem to be any guards around Voban?_

_It is probably because it is Voban that they do not need any guards. If Voban is attacked, he can destroy any opposition. If Voban attacks them, they can't do anything except await destruction or hide and suck their thumb hoping that Voban won't find them. Such is the power of the Campiones._

_But I find it weird. Shouldn't they have some people as a lookout? We are here, after all. If we are here to spy on them, shouldn't they be more nervous?_

_… Perhaps... Shirou... How do the posture of Anton and the group look like?_

_Postures?_

I looked at the group walking beside the Campione, and although I could sense nervous tension in their movement, it stemmed from being near Voban. However, there was another expression shown by their relaxed shoulders compared to the moment they saw us walk out of the airport.

_They are relaxed compared to the time they saw us walk out of the airport. Why?_

_It may be my speculation, but the situation may be that once they have met Marquis Voban, most of their mission has been accomplished in that moment. Since they think that Witenagemot's Campione is coming the day after tomorrow, they must be thinking something along the lines of: "No one can interrupt our plan anymore."_

_They have gone into a car-. No, Anton has gone into one car, and Voban has gone into another car. Although they are leaving at the same time, Voban is going north while Anton is going south. What should I do?_

_…Follow Voban, Shirou. I'll activate [Heaven's View] once again on Anton. As long as His Majesty, Voban, is not with Anton, Anton won't notice my spell taking effect on him. And when he arrives at a destination, I'll just switch on over to [Clairvoyance] and inform you of the situation if it is something serious._

_Got it. _I replied as I stealthily began running along the rooftops of the buildings to follow the steadily accelerating car of Marquis Voban.

After steadily following the car with Sasha Voban for more than 30 blocks, I began to notice that the car was circling around. My reinforced eyesight granted me the view of Voban just sitting in his seat, not caring about anything. I was planning to report it to Alice, but the car parked on the side of the road before Voban got off the car.

Then Voban glared right back at me, who was crouching eight blocks away.

He began to speak, and even though the road was crowded with people enjoying the festivities of Saints Cyril and Methodius, Salvonic Enlighteners' Day, I could clearly hear him over the crowd even without my reinforced ears despite him not raising his voice over the crowd.

"Do you are the rat that has been following me this whole time."

My whole body tensed rigidly, wondering how he had found out.

"The moment I got out of the airport, I felt like being watched through magic. Although that dissipated quickly enough, my instinct told me that I was being watched through a different way while riding in the car. After hundreds of years of being a Campione, I have learned not to ignore my instinct even for a small nudge."

It seems that I had severely underestimated the general parameters of the Campione's awareness of his surroundings. I should have spied on him at least a mile away from his location.

…

…No, if what he is saying right now is true, then spying on him from whatever distance away would not have fooled him a slightest. I opened the link between Alice and updated her on the situation. _Alice, it seems I have been compromised._

_My, my... This is troubling. Remember, Shirou. Engaging him with your Campione powers is not why you are here. Please do not reveal your enormous magical power, or he will identify you as a Campione in an instant. Please escape if you can. What is he doing now?_

_He is summoning about a dozen wolves, and they are rapidly approaching my position. _I replied even as I reinforced my legs to their fullest strength and began running the opposite way.

There were screams of horror as the crowd recognized that there were wolves around them, and general panic ensued as they tried to get away from the wolves, which were not doing anything to pursue the civilians, but looked at me with hunger filled eyes.

"It's no use, rat! These wolves will smell your scent and track you down! It's would be for the best for you to give up now! If you come clean about why you have been following me, I will spare you!" I heard the voice of Voban growling from afar, frowning as the wolves that easily jumped onto the top of the roof of a building. Upon closer inspection, these wolves were colored grey like rats and were as big as horses.

_Shirou, these are divine beasts, and because Marquis Voban has summoned them, he will be able to tell what happens to them, but he won't be able to see how they die. If you must fight them, retreat and then kill them out of sight. That way he will at least not know that there is another Campione besides you. Although he may find out that you are more than what you appear to be when he notices that his wolves are dead. Although it will be a shame that we won't be able to follow the Campione, I have found out where Mr. anton has gone. It seems that this place will be also important, so please check this place out as well._

_I understand. _I gave my affirmation, and began running along the rooftops at the speed of a car, the wolves following, and slowly gaining upon me with their unnatural speed.

* * *

While running along the rooftop with the wolves close behind, I spied a near the place that I was at. I reinforced my eyes and looked at the signs that read: "Gazi Baba Park" and immediately changed my direction to the park, jumping over the streets and unaware people on the streets.

When I arrived at the park, I immediately went into the forest, stopping abruptly by digging the foot onto the ground and preparing for the incoming charge.

The first wolf burst through the foliage, snarling with its jaws wide open as it went for the wide open jugular to rip out my throat-

Only to get its head sliced in half as Kanshou flashed into existence.

The other wolves also burst in, and seeing its kin dead on the ground, the warily started to circle around me, presumably trying to get into formation so that they could use the "hit and run" technique from multiple sides.

They didn't have a chance.

"Trace On." I intoned, as hammer fell in my mindscape.

Multiple swords appeared with a flash of light, shooting itself like a gun onto the horde of wolves. Four of them escaped the onslaught, but the rest of them either died right away or was injured, which gave me the opening to finish them off.

At the scent of their blood, the wolves became enraged and began circling me faster, running while they closed in the circle in order to entrap and strike me from all four sides.

I traced two whips, striking at the beasts' legs and entangling two of the four, making them crash into another wolf and come crashing down onto the ground, where they met a short death with the bullet of swords.

The last wolf came to a halt and after looking around its surroundings, yipped and tried to flee straight for its master.

I didn't give it the chance.

"Trace On." I once again muttered, bringing out the black bow of the Heroic Spirit EMIYA and taking aim with a normal sword that altered into becoming something more aerodynamic.

Because the wolf was moving in a straight line, I didn't have trouble aiming and shot the sword.

With a sword impaled at its head, it came crashing down, dead before it even hit the ground.

Only the silence dominated the forest clearing in which I had made my stand.

_Alice, I have neutralized the wolves. Where should I go to find Anton? _I asked as I untraced the bow and swords around me, walking out of the forest calmly as if I had done nothing but walking in the park.

_Ah, that was fast, Shirou. If you go south west from where you are right now, then you will arrive at Vodno, a large park just south of Skopje._

_I see… Things are becoming more hectic. Alice, since I have made contact with Voban, please watch yourself and your surroundings. The people from United Mage's Alliance of Balkans may target you if they become desperate or suspicious of your activities._

_My my... It's fine, Shirou. Don't worry about me. On the off chance that they identify you even with your civilian clothes and cap, I know how to protect myself well._

…_Alright. But be careful, and call for me if you think you can't handle the danger. I'll come as soon as I can._

With Alice's assurance, I turned off the [Telepathic Link] and looked toward my south, where the sun was blazing in the sky.

And I ran.

The first contact had been made against the other Campione.

Now that we found out that something suspicious has been happening in this city, all it mattered now was to find out exactly what was happening and possibly stop it before it got out of control.

* * *

**And I'll stop here.**

**Cliffhanger, I know, but if I expand more than this, then I have write the whole sequence of events that would expand way over 10000 words into 20000 words.**

**If some of you are going to bitch to me about Shirou kissing Alice and how that is making this story cheap, just know that I'm trying to incorporate the elements of Campione verse with the serious aspect of Nasuverse. they are not loving each other. they did it out of necessity and efficiency.**

**Comprendo?**

**Now, review!**

**Please!**

**Yeah!**

**…**

**Yeah!**


	6. Chapter 5

**I'm thinking of creating a new story, something similar to Gabriel Blessing's Shirou Emiya: Erogame Protagonist, except that it won't be based on parody and humour as much, as well as another story with... well, you will understand if you read The Brother.**

**Also, I just realized how unnatural Shirou of my story is. I mean, he had sex with Tohsaka, so he should feel a modicum of guilt for kissing Alice, but I didn't even mention Rin. Thanks, everyone, your constructive criticism on the unnatural behavior of my characters helped me alot. Though... Given how I don't know how to write character traits very well, I don't think I will be able to fix my style of writing soon. Sorry, but only time and experience will probably help me.**

**I'll fix various points in the chapters that do not sit well with me and feels unnatural.**

**And I finished Unlimited Blade Works again.**

**It's been three years since I played FSN, so my knowledge on UBW was kinda iffy. Hopefully, I'll be able to portray more Shirou-like attitude. As such, my writing speed dropped significantly as I tried to recheck my portrayal of Shirou again and again while writing this, deleting some parts that I was not satisfied and rewriting them.**

**Also, I am late in putting this out because of my personal problems. Sorry readers, but I have a life that is kinda going downhill at the moment. As such, I had trouble in thinking up how to write this.**

**Thanks again to AEthereal Devastation for Beta-ing this chapter, and I hope you enjoy this chapter readers!**

**Disclaimer: -_- I don't own Campione or Fate Stay Night, and I don't benefit from this story in any way except for entertainment and satisfaction. Duh.**

* * *

**Section 3.4 from the [Information on Shirou Emiya]: His Ideal. Collected by Greenwich Assembly.**

Of course I know what my ideal is, and how it is impossible to achieve. Nobody can save everyone. To think that he can do so is a delusional person.

However, to strive forward, to try and save everyone, never stopping and hesitating to save so that I at least those in front of me can smile regardless of what happens to me.

Is it so wrong?

No, there is nothing wrong with trying to save someone.

I know that my ideals may destroy me, with my tendency to save someone regardless of what may happen to me..

But, the ideal that I hold, to me, it is a thing that I can never give up or betray.

Even though I met a being that is a possible future self of me, who scorned me for my ideal.

Even though my ideal stems from another man, and was adopted by me.

Even though I know that my dream is impossible to achieve.

I feel the beauty in it.

To me, the beauty that I see and protect in my ideal is something I can't give up.

No matter what.

* * *

**[Analysis of Accomplishments Made by Shirou Emiya], Chapter 3, page 68. Published on December 19th, 2040. written by Alba Cromwell, edited, and detained by Witenagemot. This is the unedited version.**

What is the definition of victory?

What did Shirou Emiya consider as victory?

The incident that happened in May 24th, 2010 was hardly a victory for Shirou Emiya.

Shirou Emiya considered the idea of saving people as his personal success. However, he hardly succeeded.

Even the battle that took place could hardly be called a victory. Although Shirou Emiya certainly "won" that day, in the end, all that changed was a decrease in the power structure of UMAB, which Witenagemot snatched and ate like a carnivorous beast and enhanced their own power in Europe.

Maybe, in the long term, the sacrifice of the thousands of people that day indeed saved more people with Shirou Emiya's sudden warpath for control of the magical world.

However, to Shirou Emiya, the death of thousands of people was not a victory in any sense of the word. It was one of the major failures of Shirou Emiya during his years of ruling.

This failure was why Shirou Emiya became so adamant about taking control of several magical factions under his rule, so that the similar incident could not occur.

* * *

**May 24th, 2010 Skopje, Macedonia. Saints Cyril and Methodius, Salvonic Enlighteners' Day: A national holiday. 2:00 p.m.**

I ran.

It was not really running, but hopping from roof to roof in order to not let the civilians below me get into the fray.

Already, there were about two people that were following me, trying to watch from the distance as they must have found out from old Campione that somebody was following him through the streets.

Although I did not know how large was the connection between the Campione and his summoned divine beasts, I had to assume that he already knew of my tracing power and that he will be ready for it if we are to fight.

At the very least, he should have felt the death of his beasts.

The divine wolves that he sent after me were killable by those with powers of experienced Knights and beyond. If he did see me kill those beasts, he would probably think that I am either a strong Knight or a Great Knight.

Alice showed me a picture of a distinct cross-shaped building through our mental connection, before speaking to me _Shirou, Anton is still in the building that I showed you just now, and it is in the middle of Vodno, and since you have just left the Gazi Baba Park, they shouldn't know that your destination is Anton's location yet. Please angle toward the East side of Skopje and lose your pursuers with your speed before going to Anton's location._

_Got it. _I replied as those that were tailing me increased in number from two to at least half a dozen.

Some of them were using [Leap] magic to follow me, while others were using familiars to try and catch up to me, however, speed-wise, I was gaining distance upon them. Even though them seemed to be shouting something at me, I ignored them and kept on running, for I could not let anyone identify my face as "Sir Sasaki" to shake off any confirmation that we were investigating their actions until their action has been proven to be illegal.

Again, I felt the similar type of magic that was placed on Alice placed upon me, so without turning back, I trusted my instinct of a Campione and shot a throwing knife to the direction that I felt the magic take hold.

And the magic dispelled itself as it was shot through.

However, it seemed that UMAB had upped their security with the Campione coming to visit them, because in front of me, there were three agents of the UMAB closing in on me.

_Alice, it seems that I can't shake these people off without combat. Should I battle them?_

_Sigh... Please do not kill any of them if you can help it. Also, please cover your face so that you aren't identified. I would like to keep this farce up for a little more time until we find their true motive._

_Roger. _"Trace On." I said, opening up my magic circuits and letting the od flow through me to create a black ski mask often found on a bank robber. I deTraced the cap that wore over my head and put on the ski mask over my face, settinging myself for a confrontation against the members of UMAB.

I didn't have to wait long.

In an instant, a dozen people surrounded me from all sides on the roof of a building, keeping them distances from me warily.

"You! Who are you!" One of the members, presumably the leader of the pursuers with his tall body and muscled form, pointed a finger at me accusingly with an angry expression.

My mind flew through the Reality Marble within me, locating the necessary weapons that I could use in this situation. I preferred not to kill them. I didn't have to leave them unharmed though. Therefore, for maximum efficiency, I chose the swords that I was familiar with: Kanshou and Bakuya.

With flash of light, the twin swords appeared in my hand, and it alarmed those who were present of my hostile intentions.

Out of dozen people, six brought out their weapons from their side or from the inside of their cloak. I ignored them for now.

The most important ones are those who started to chant an aria at the sudden appearance of my swords.

I found the fatal mistake of the magic users in this world was that they needed to incant arias in order to bring about their magic unless they programed a weapon, accessory, or armor to bring about a set magic like Sir Garret did on the jewel on the pommel of his sword.

The same went for the magic swords.

Every Knight received magic swords when they were knighted. Although magic swords did not mean that they were Knights, every magic sword had a special effect in which took effect during battle, and each of them were different.

However, for the convenience of the Knights and Great Knights in the modern society where swords were mostly illegal, they were stowed away in a space that was only accessible through an incantation of an aria. Therefore, unless they had their weapons ready...

_"__Oh, hear my plea-"_

_"__Three sisters of Zeus-"_

_"__The Lord of Chaos, Havoc, and-"_

_"__And he went to the depth-"_

_"__The sword in wood-"_

_"__And thus, the knight-"_

Just as I thought.

I threw Kanshou and Bakuya to the side, spinning like a disk and impaling themselves on the shoulders of the Knights that were chanting on both sides. Before the first two victims could even cry out, I Traced the same swords once again, attacking the large man that had pointed at me with anger while rushing him with my reinforced body and striking from both sides.

"Wha- Kuh-!" To his credit, he reacted right away and dodged Kanshou that had sliced toward his head, canceling his aria and trying to back off.

However, as his focus was on Kanshou, he failed to notice Bakuya, which sliced toward his midsection with impunity until it was too late, failing to dodge and having the sword slicing halfway through his arm and leaving it stuck in his bicep. "Ga- Uk!"

"What the hell is he?!" One of the members next to the cried out as he tried to stab at me with his knife, but failed to connect his blows due to his inexperience as a warrior, shown in his sloppy swing that wouldn't have cut anything properly.

Without stopping, I jumped backward while spinning, knocking Bakuya and Kanshou that had dislodged from the shoulders of the first two knights with their natural ability to attract each other by swinging my pair of swords upward and striking them in midair...

Directly to two of the three remaining Knights that seemed to have significant battle experience by the sight of their body size and their ability to disengage from chanting for their main weapon and grabbing the weapons from the less experienced members of UMAB next to them.

Then, I threw the swords in my hand once again while swinging my arm downward, letting the swords fly right behind their copies, and followed after the swords, rushing toward the two that dodged the first volley respectively and blocked the second just barely.

I traced another copies of Kanshou and Bakuya and struck toward the pair of Knights that were off balance with my reinforced body, slicing the left arm of the one on the right and right arm of the one on the left with my superior speed and strength that sliced through their respective weapons at the sametime.

"Who the hell is he?!" The last remaining Knight cried out has he tried to strike me from the back with his successfully summoned sword, but I was aware of his presence and Traced the last weapon in my hands backward.

Harpe, the snake hunter's scythe that is used by Perseus to kill Medusa, a scythe with a divine ability that nullifies the special abilities of immortals and inflicts wounds that cannot be restored by methods other than healing by natural laws, appeared in my hand, the bladed part forming right behind the one that was about to strike me from the back.

To the Knight that was about to strike me, it should have looked like I had created a staff.

Leaving him unsuspecting and unable to react to my next move.

I leapt over the two wounded Knights in front of me.

Dragging Harpe with me and striking the last Knight's leg from behind him and slicing through the meat of his left thigh and leaving him collapsed on the ground.

And I ran.

The Knights, suitably distracted with each one of them injured in at least one of their limbs, was unable to follow me by utilizing [Leap]. One of the members of UMAB tried to chase me, but my instinct told me that he was going to try beforehand.

Therefore, I spun and traced Bakuya once again, throwing it like a frisbee of death that sailed over the member's head and buzz cut through his hair into those commonly found in military.

"Eep!" The man cried out and ducked down, suitably scared enough to not try and follow me again.

Leaving the group of mages and Knights behind me, I began running again, my clothes slightly covered in blood from killing the wolves and slicing away the limbs of the employees of UMAB.

Oh man... Now I seriously look like some serial killer with a black ski mask over my face...

* * *

After running about three miles, I stopped.

Because I could not sense any one following me anymore, I deTraced the mask over my face and threw away the light jacket that I was wearing to the side, only wearing the short sleeve t-shirt with red color and blue jeans. There was no blood on my jeans, and the red color of my t-shirt let the small amount of blood on it almost invisible unless someone looked closely at me.

Since it was late May, the cool breeze seemed to soothe my skin.

After looking at the sky blankly for a second, I Traced another cap and put it on my head, taking care to use a different logo instead of the one that I was using while trailing Voban.

Instead of running across the rooftops, I dropped down onto the alleyway before joining the crowd that came with the afternoon atmosphere of the holiday, calling a taxi to ride to the destination instead of running across rooftops.

That should stop anyone from sensing me.

Now, how far southwest should I go before I arrived at the forest that Alice mentioned?

_Ah! Shirou! Please hurry to the mountain!_

_What happened?_

_All the people at the top of the mountain that were close to the building have all disappeared suddenly! I think it's a massive teleportation spell!_

_A teleportation spell? Then the civilians should be somewhere else than the mountain top, right?_

_No, teleportation spell costs a lot of magical energy, and the distance one can cover with one depends on the amount of mass a person has. Even with a large amount of magicians, transporting them to a location far away from the mountain is impossible._

* * *

**Interlude 5-2**

**Location:? Time:?**

He stood before the altar, looking at the blank faces of the people that were recently transported here through the teleportation magic.

"You Majesty, the ritual will be complete before the sun sets."

A man spoke.

He had a name starting with an "A," but Voban did not deign himself to remember the man's name.

He had better things to do than remember the name of the trash of human society.

Soon.

It would be soon, when the time of battle would come.

For decades, he searched for gods, and once he could, he fought them with unending savagery.

However, no matter what he did, the gods did not appear in mortal realm in front of him to challenge him, appearing in other parts of the world where other Campiones resided, dying before he could battle them.

How long has it been?

How many years waiting for a god to challenge him?

The last one was over five decades ago, and even with the recent rise in the number of gods and Campiones, he did not kill even one god.

He could feel it.

A turn in the gears of the world, where everything would change with the era.

Now he found a way to control the descension of the gods. Through the sacrifice of thousands of souls, the artifact the agents of UMAB found could be used to call down a god.

With this artifact, he could fight whatever god he wished to battle whenever he wanted.

Through this artifact, he could enjoy the thrill of life-or-death battle any time, every time.

...

The finding of this artifact was... too convenient. It was as though a higher power wished to view a grand play set before them with the Campiones and gods at the center of the play.

However, he didn't care, as long as he was able to battle. If he was able to fight as much as he wanted, then he would be content.

...

...

...

Of course, there was a choice of fighting other Campiones, but he did not acquire their Authorities after killing them.

Sasha Voban loved the rush of battle.

And after a long battle, he desired the sustenance of food in the form of more power and Authorities.

For that he became willing to support this meager humans who wanted the power of being his servants.

He would make them his servants as they had asked him to.

Undead servants, that is, if they survived the viewing of the fight between a god and a Campione.

He would give them the honor of becoming his personal dead servants that would collect more people for sacrifice.

* * *

I came to the park, Vodno, without further conflict, paying the taxi driver Macedonian denar that I received from Alice beforehand before I went to the entrance of the park.

Well, calling it a park might be downplaying its size.

It was a moutain.

And I could see a large cross on its top.

It was Millenium Cross, a 66 meter high cross situated on top of the Vodno Mountain that was constructed to serve as a memorial of 2000 years of Christianity in Macedonia and the World.

It was the largest cross in the world.

_Although I don't know what they are planning, Anton went into the building situated right below the cross. Since you can detect any traces of abnormality in magic, you should check it out from the inside. The cross might not even be the location in which lies the answer to Voban's presence in this place... However, I believe that this might be the place in which Voban might come later._

_Why?_

_Because the spiritual veins of the land are centered around that region._

_Are you serious? Spiritual veins?_

Spiritual veins are the veins located throughout the land that brings life to the earth above them. For example, spiritual veins bring life to the land that would be a barren land or a sea of death. It saturated the land with the living, and with greater amount of spiritual veins, the more the land thrived.

Also, depending on the quality of spiritual veins the land possessed, the power of the mages also varied, for the land with greater amount of spiritual veins were more connected to the essence of supernatural and power of gods. Therefore, for the mages that used magic, they invoked the powers of supernatural burrowed the powers of gods partially by reciting the aria necessary to form a connection to the necessary god and gave shape to the magic power within them.

Similarly, Campiones that usurped the Authorities and magic power of gods drew upon the power of gods within them that they stole instead of burrowing the shape of the magic's form from the gods.

Gods symbolized the essence, power, and qualities of nature itself.

Campione stole the essence, power, and qualities of nature with the help of the system made by Pandora, who changed the body of the human who defeated the god into that of which could store the power stolen from gods.

That is why the mages, and by extension, normal humans could never hope to surpass Campiones or gods, for the act was like defying the very nature itself. Even if they had magic, it would be like a human splashing a cup of water at an incoming flood that was a god.

That is why, Campiones were such an anomaly.

Campiones are former humans that are able to best nature.

Though their actions which killed the gods may have been by sheer luck of fortune or set of events that accidentally caused the death of a god, the result was that a human was able to beat down the nature itself.

Therefore, no normal human should be able to best a god or a Campione.

That was the consensus at least.

When I heard this explanation given by Alice during our three months of intensive learning of magic and subjects related to magic, I felt a deep sense of rejection to this general idea that no human should be able to best a Campione or a god.

True, facing a nature head on and winning may be a daunting task that was borderline impossible, but I felt that humans' limit should not be impeded by such impossibility. I felt...

I felt that they were giving up before even trying because of the assertions from the people of the past.

But that may have been just me.

However, such personal opinion was irrelevant now. For now, I had to put my personal thinkings to the back of my mind and focus on the present situation.

Alice's voice in my mind helped me get out of my musing.

_Yes. So expect stronger magic att- well, this warning may be useless to you as a Campione, but their body enhancement magic should become stronger as well in that region, Shirou._

_I see. I will contact you if I find anything abnormal, Alice._

With that, I ended our communication.

Whatever I found there, my instinct told me that I wouldn't like it.

…

Oh man...

My instincts were that of a Campione, so a major problem was sure to occur.

Crap.

* * *

As I walked up to the top of the mountain, I began to suspect that something was happening.

Although the people around me did not notice because they were talking to themselves, I began to hear less and less noise usually generated from the wildlife around us.

The birds were gone.

The wind did not blow in this mountain.

As I got closer to the top, I should have seen more people congregating at the cross especially on a day like a holiday.

Instead, it was silent.

"What is happening...?" I muttered to myself with a frown as I got closer to the cross on top of the mountain.

Then, the tourists and citizens walking with me toward the top suddenly halted.

"?!" I tensed my body, ready for any action that would harm me.

However, that was not necessary as nothing assaulted those around me or me.

Actually, the tourists and citizens of Macedonia began walking up the hill again.

Except their movements were now sluggish.

"Something is definitely wrong..." I frowned as I looked at the crowd moving past me like zombies. They reminded me of the time I was hypnotized by Caster, forced to move against my own will until it was too late. Although I wanted to free them from the hypnosis, I didn't know how to break the spell other than knocking them out. Also, I had to find out what the situation was before I acted rashly.

_Shirou... I think that this is a spell invoked by injecting the magic into the spiritual vein itself! They must have injected the spell of [Hypnotism] into the concentration of veins on top of the mountain and is creating a three dimensional bubble of hypnotism spread out_

_...They can actually do something like that?_

_Yes, because the spiritual veins around the area exude magical energy into the general surroundings, some of the mages figured out how to "spread" their magic through the spiritual veins with certain rituals. However, the effect is limited to the strength and the number of mages that perform the ritual. Because Spiritual veins, like veins in our blood, wash away the magic that the mages inject into their system rapidly, making the caster keep up a constant flow of their magic reserves if they want to uphold their field of magical effect. It is strange... Normally, the ritual drains heavily on the reserves of the casters... Maybe that is why the field of effect is limited only to the mountaintop and the area close around them, and the spell itself is only [Hypnotism], the amount of magic consumed through only [Hypnotism] is relatively so that the casters can cast their spells for an extended period of time..._

Alice began to mutter to herself about the magic theory and whatnot rapidly to herself, so I spoke up to interrupt her and bring her back to the present.

_But what are they doing by just making the crowd move toward the top of the mountain?_

_Hmm... Are you sure that they are only walking to the top? The casters have to be nearby the spiritual vein, so they have to be close by somewhere... Oh! I just realized!_

_What?_

_Manipulation of spiritual veins is actually forbidden since the fourteenth century, when mages accessed a death spell onto the spiritual veins while experimenting and accidentally summoned Hades. Hades... Caused the Black Death and killed about 100 millions people until a Campione from the East came forward to challenge him, dealing a death blow at the cost of his life. Therefore..._

_We don't have to look for a reason anymore for me to unleash my Campione powers?_

_Well, you could have gone wild regardless of whether we had a reason or not since you are a Campione, however, now we definitely know that they are not up to anything good, you won't have to care about hurting the innocent or anything if you have to attack them, and also, your reputation will not become that of a tyrant._

_...I don't particularly care about my reputation, Alice. _

_I know you don't, but having good reputation is paramount for having good business if you need something. It is the same for everyone. Even Campiones. Advertising the concept that you will not allow injustice to be held before you will make people more comfortable in following you, as well as-_

_Wait, people following me? For what? _I'm a Campione. I'm supposed to go in, kill gods, and save everyone from something akin to natural disaster, right? Why would I have people following me to the battlefield when only Campiones can deal with Campiones and gods?

_Hmm... I thought that you would have figured this out already, but it seems that's not the case..._

_Figure out what?_

_Shirou, if you, as a Campione, start becoming more active in worldly affairs and become more vocal in your policies, then people will start to gather around you whether you like it or not. Such is your position as a King. And although you may reject them from following you like Voban and Madam Aisha have done, there will be circumstances when you need companions for our line of work._

_I see... _I noted that she left the actions that I should take with a vague terminology. It was her way of saying that I should be flexible in what I do to stop whatever the perpetrators of this event was doing.

I slipped into the thick forest around us and stealthily began to run across the mountain horizontally. Because I was near the top, it did not take me long to run to the other side of the mountain, where there was no road and thus probably less surveillance compared to whatever would have waited at the top of the mountain. Also, the vegetation was larger and thicker in this place, masking my approach to the top of the mountain.

This was not Ryuudou Temple. An assault from the back was possible, and I did not have to go headlong into a trap.

I reinforced my eyes and looked at the top of the mountain.

I noted that there was no guard on this side of the mountain and thanked the prospect that no one knew how to create a boundary field in this world, and began to climb the mountain quickly and low to the ground.

I crawled onto the top of the mountain on the other side of the road that the tourists and citizens of Macedonia used.

There was no one here.

No tourists, no employees, nothing.

"What the hell?" I murmured, standing up and walking toward the tower.

The shops nearby the large cross was empty, devoid of life, and still full with merchandise.

I saw the tourists walking up the hill and reaching the top! They had to have arrived at the peak, but the tourists were not coming to the top at all!

It was as though they had disappeared...

_Alice, what's going on?_

_It seems that this was... a trap._

_A trap?_

_Ah! Looks like visitors have come to the hotel as well. _

_As well?_

Then, I found myself surrounded on all sides, my instinct alerting me of sudden presence appearing all around me.

"!" I got into a ready stance with Bakuya and Kanshou appearing in my hands, and all around me, more than twenty warriors lifted their own weapons, getting into their respective battle stance with different weapons of choice.

How did they sneak up without alerting my instinct? It should have told anyone coming up to me.

"Give up, Sir Sasaki. Our mass teleportation circle has managed to entrap you in a perfect circle. There is no way out" A man spoke as he came forward in front of the group.

"Anton." I said as I looked at the member of the UMAB who was nervous in front of Alice to the point that he was almost unable to form coherent sentences just this morning.

"You may be a strong Knight or a Great Knight, but even you can't do anything in the face of twenty Knights and three Great Knights, all from various factions of UMAB." Anton spoke calmly as he stood next to his subordinates.

"What have you done with all the civilians?" I asked, still not getting out of my battle stance.

Anton looked at me with an amused expression. "Why should I tell you? In a next few minutes, you will either be dead or captured."

I shrugged my shoulder as I slightly lowered my blades to give an impression of my 'helplessness' in this situation. "Because, depending on your answer, I would be obligated to either oppose you for the sake of my honor as a Knight or accept my loss in this situation and give myself over. I'm not stupid enough to think that I can beat you all."

Anton looked at me with a great amount of amusement in his face before chuckling slightly. Then, he stopped laughing and looked at my eyes with appreciation on his face. "You are an interesting person, Sir Sasaki. To be so composed in this situation... But rest assured, you will not be blamed if bad things happen to the civilians. After all, this is the will of A Devil King. And you know that the will of the Kings are absolute. In the face of an absolute power, your helplessness won't be blamed."

I raised one of my eyebrow and responded. "You haven't answered my question."

"Indeed, I haven't." Anton answered mildly.

I narrowed my eyes at the man. He wasn't a fool enough to divulge his plans.

"At least answer me this. What have you done with Miss Louise?" I asked bluntly, my voice gaining an edge with my irritation at being unable to gain any information from the deceptive man.

"Several members of our association has been sent to the hotel of Witenagemot to... ah... 'persuade' her to stop her investigation. After all, we can't have a high ranking personnel of Witenagemot snooping around when the main show of today hasn't even begun. She may accidentally ruin something." Anton answered easily, showing utmost confidence in the situation. "Don't worry though. She won't be killed or harmed in any... ah... permanent way. We don't want any major friction with Witenagemot like Royal Arsenal does, and she will be sent back to England... Like you will be as well if you give up and be captured right now, Sir Sasaki."

I thought deeply about the pros and cons about destroying them right now with my Campione powers. Although I had confidence that I could literally defeat all of them with a chant for the Chains of Heaven and a flick of my wrist, they could alert their other members and harm Alice. Also, I wasn't keen on revealing my status as a Campione this early with so many factors of unknown. I didn't know what their plans were, and I didn't know where and when their plan would come to fruition. One the other hand... I could just beat the answer out of them after they are captured by the Chain of Heaven.

_Go with them, Shirou._

_Alice?_

_It seems that the confidence of UMAB has risen with the presence of Voban. They probably have sealed the support of the Campione if they are this confident. Even if you beat them, they probably won't divulge any of their plans even with your status as a Campione since they will fear Voban more than you._

_What if I threaten to kill them?_

_There are worse things a Campione could do to a person even without killing them. Voban, as the master of Balkan, have ingrained this concept into the organizations of UMAB to ensure their absolute subjugation since the ancient times._

_...Like what?_

_"__Like leaving their outer skin turned into salt while the inner organs are unaltered and rubbing against the salt, leaving the recipient in unimaginable pain until their death._

_...I see..._

"Please hurry up and answer, Sir Sasaki. Will you come quietly, or do we have to force you to come? We do not have all day." Anton asked impatiently.

_Besides, whatever they use to stop us from interfering, you can just best out easily. We might even locate where all the civilians have been taken!_

"Alright, I'll come peacefully." I said as I held up my hands, letting Kanshou and Bakuya fall to the ground where they dissolved into prana particles.

Anton smiled and waved for the Knights to lower their weapons as well. "Perfect."

* * *

One of the cells of a prison in the basement of a random building was dark, small, and there were two nicely furnished chairs that looked like it would cost a pretty penny if they were broken with Alice sitting in one of the chairs along with a table with tea on it.

The sight of two nice looking chairs and a tea table in a prison that looked like it was specifically designed for torture by the looks of the various equipments I saw in the other cells made me raise one of my eyebrows.

"Ah! Sir Sasaki! How nice of you to finally come!" Alice smiled bubbly as she greeted me naturally as if everything that was happening to her was that of an ordinary day's exercise.

I glanced at the guards locking the door of the cell and leaving and looked back at Alice. "You look calm for a person that was just taken from her hotel room forcefully."

Alice pouted a little and crossed her arms as she stared at me. "Muuu! I just came here out of my own free will, Sir Sasaki. I could have taken anyone that came at me in that hotel, but I saw no advantage in finding out their real mission, so I let myself get captured."

I looked skeptically at Alice. Although I understood that she was a person in possession of an exceptional talent, I still haven't seen her in action during combat. Therefore, I still had doubts about what she could do.

"Ah! I know what you are thinking! You are thinking that I can't defend myself!" Alice pouted even more as she pointed accusingly at me, but with her normally bubbly persona, she looked like a cute kitten puffing up its fur to make it look bigger than a predator. "Just you see, I'll show you that I'm not as weak as you think I am by the end of the day!"

"Alright. Alright. I get it." I said placatingly as I patted her head gently and poured my Od into the depleted Avalon in the process.

Apparently, she took my placating gesture as a derogatory gesture instead when she turned away from me with a loud hmph and a slightly red face... probably from anger.

"Oy, can't you tone down your flirting? I can't focus here." A voice said from the opposite side of the prison, in the cell opposite of us.

I didn't think that anyone was here except us, so I quirked my eyebrows and looked at the opposite cell closely, and found a man dressed in a red and black suit. He didn't seem to be very tall, but he had a broad body implying his strong build. He had a stubble growing out on his chin that seemed to start looking like a beard, but failed and instead made him look like a pirate wannabe with a red bandanna on his head. Upon closer inspection, he did not even seem to be as old as me, with his still-slightly youthful face unable to hide his age with his incomplete beard.

"My apologies. I didn't realize that there was one more person here other than us." I said, while scratching the back of my head sheepishly.

"Yeah, well, keep it down, because I'm building up magical energy to bust out of this place." The man retorted quickly.

"Why would you need magical energy?" I asked confusedly.

The man grunted at further interruption, and looked as though he wanted to snap at me, but Alice beat him to the explanation.

"The prison is specifically designed to make all spell casting impossible except strengthening one's body with magical energy, Shirou. And the bars and walls of the cell are strengthened despite its dilapidated look so that no strengthening could break out of the cell quickly enough without alerting the guards outside the prison." Alice spoke matter of factly while sipping her tea.

"Hoh? How did they stop people from spell casting?" I asked curiously, as I Structural Grasped the bars of the cell.

"The runes arrayed around the cell are specifically designed to stop anyone from reaching out to their specific god and burrowing their type of power from them. Without being able to access their god, even with all their magical power, spell casters can't give form to their power and aren't able to do anything except strengthening their body... Which can't break out of the cell because-"

"These bars have absorption magic on them, with a strengthening spell automatically being cast on them 24/7. So the person who touches the bar will get his magical energy sucked out on contact while the strengthening spell stops anyone from being able to destroy these cells easily." The man in front of me interrupted as he stood up from sitting down on the ground.

"Oh my? I thought you were busy collecting magical energy to bust out these cells?" Alice asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Finished collecting them." The man grunted as he walked up to the bars and started to use them-

"Ah, please wait a moment. If you bust out of the cells, you will undoubtedly draw attention of the group outside!" I said as I tried to stop him.

"I can handle half a dozen of other Knights no problem. I'm almost a Great Knight anyway." He said as his hands began to emit hazy atmosphere with his hand becoming strengthen to fullest to smash away the bars.

"There are about fifty Knights out there though." I interrupted, and the Knight in front of me paused and looked at me incredulously.

"What the hell did you do to get that many accompany you here? Did you attack Voban or something?! Now I can't get out and stop the ritual!" The man shouted angrily as he dispelled his magic infused strengthening of body.

"Umm... No... Well, if you count fighting the divine wolves "attacking" Voban, then I guess you could call it that... Also, I cut off about half a dozen Knights' limbs off when they tried to attack me." I counted off my notorious deeds with an increasing sheepish expression on my face at his growing anger with each of my words.

"Gods damn it!" The young man swore as he stomped around his cell. "What the hell is wrong with you! Couldn't you have messed up the situation any worse! Now I can't save those civilians!"

"Civilians?" Alice asked sharply unlike her usual bubbly character. "Do you know where the civilians have been taken?"

"No shit girl! Of course I do! They will be sacrificed like pigs in an hour, and now you are finally realizing how much of a bad situation we are in? Who the hell are you anyway?" The man looked at Alice for a moment before squinting at her. "Wait a minute... I know you... You look exactly like... ;like... like... oh shit, you are Princess Alice!" The young man shouted out in shock. "The one Diavolo Rosso helps out every time against Black Prince Alec! What the hell are you doing here?"

Ignoring his outcries, I asked him with a serious expression. "Leaving that aside, do you know where the civilians have been taken? And what do you mean that they will be sacrificed?

The young man looked at me for a second and then back to Alice, then back at me before sighing. "So you are the Sixth Campione, if the reports about the Princess accompanying a new Campione is to be believed. I thought something was off about you. Why did you get yourself captured when you could beat everyone out there easily? And why are they even making you a prisoner if they know who you are?"

"Umm...I thought that getting myself captured would bring me closer to the missing civilians, so I didn't retaliate with my Campione powers... yet. Also, who says that the ones outside know who I really am?" I asked, my eyebrow rising at his informal tone.

The young man stared at me with a deadpanned expression. "Are you telling me that no one out there knows that you are a freaking CAMPIONE?!"

Alice giggled at the young man's antics. "Fufufu... My my, you are underestimating just how much a person will believe what he wishes to believe instead of the truth, Mr... Ah, we don't even know your name."

The young man grumbled about delusional idiots for a few seconds before he grunted out a name. "Genero Gantz."

"Well, Mr. Gantz, if a person deeply wishes that a Campione from Witenagemot is not here, then he will rather foolishly believe the close confident of the Campione. The Campione looking generally young and unimposing and undemanding like Shirou does here doesn't hurt either." I gave her a flat stare which she shrugged off like water off of a duck's back. "Anyway, since you know where the civilians are, we can proceed with our plans faster. Please lead us to the site where the civilians are held, and we will rescue them." Alice said as she daintily got up from her seat while patting her back.

Gantz looked at my direction for a second before nodding. "... That's good. Asuming you are here to stop the damned ritual, then that's fantastic. By the way, Diavolo Rosso is also here. We were noticed of suspicious activities and while we were coming back from the meeting with Bronze Black Cross, so Diavolo Rosso and four other Knights including I went investigating, and I got myself caught while letting others escape."

"Ah! Paolo Blandelli is also here? That is great news! Hurry Shirou, let's get out of here." Alice said as she patted my shoulder.

"Alright. Mr. Gantz can fill us in on the situation while we get out of here." I sighed as I reinforced my body and went up to the bars, easily bending the bars with my super strength and almost unlimited amount of prana. Then, I went up to the opposite cell's door and ripped off the door.

Gantz looked at my actions with slightly wide eyes

"Hmm... I will use my...other abilities rather than using my powers as a Campione Alice, since I may need all my power later on. Please watch out so that you don't get caught in a crossfire... You too, Sir Gantz."

"Got it, Shirou." Alice said with a smile as she stood behind me. Gantz also realized that he DID NOT want to be in front of a Campione when he on the warpath and stood behind Alice.

"Trace On." I spoke, as I opened the door and bright light filled the previously dark and damp prison.

A dark thought began to fill my head as I walked out. If UMAB was actually using civilians as their sacrifice for whatever reasons that might end up with the descent of a god, and the employees of such faction knew what was going on, then they did not deserve any kind of mercy.

However... Even if I wanted to save those civilians, just chucking Noble Phantasms at every employee of UMAB seemed a little bit too cruel.

In the other room, which was conveniently quite large, Six Knights looked at us with surprise.

Exploding out my Od, and directing the Noble Phantasms at them threateningly, I spoke with as much commanding voice as I could. "My name is Shirou Emiya! The sixth Campione! Step aside, and you will not be harmed! Obstruct my way, and you will be shown no mercy!"

Some Knights seemed to wilt under the pressure of my magical energy, but the others flared up their own magical energy to oppose mine(although it was vastly smaller than mine). One of them called out, "He's lying! He's only a Knight of the Sixth Campione! No way a Campione would subject himself to imprisonment, no matter how brief it is! All he got is an upgrade in for serving Shirou Emiya! Get him!"

With that, one Knight pushed a button under the table, and the alarm blared out.

Tens of warriors flooded the room, and they all held up their weapons threateningly.

...

...Alice's saying about people choosing to believe what they want to believe seemed to be quite true in this case.

I sighed.

And let my Broken Caladbolg fly.

Hopefully, the building designed for the employees of magical origin would be reinforced enough to not collapse on itself becauses of my Noble Phantasms.

Well, if the building collapses in itself, I'll just bust out of here by force.

* * *

**May 24th, 2010 Skopje, Macedonia. Saints Cyril and Methodius, Salvonic Enlighteners' Day. Outside the UMAB Headquarter in the Republic of Macedonia**

**Interlude: 5-2**

A beautiful blond girl that looked roughly 12 to 13 years old stood atop of the building in opposite of the headquarter of UMAB. She was using [Concealment] spell to hide her from any normal person's view. Not only that, she used the [Distraction] spell to cause anyone to look even briefly in her direction to be distracted such that any magic users could not pierce through the [Concealment] spell.

The headquarter in front of the girl looked deceptively normal building with 10 floors with normal workers going in and out for their job. However, the normal-looking building held a prison in its basement, and the suited employees that seemingly worked in the building could instantly transform their suit into a gear more comfortable for combat.

"It's here." The girl muttered as she looked at the building in front of her.

The girl was not human.

She was a former goddess.

She was a Divine Ancestor.

She was the Witch Queen.

She held the Holy Grail that many sought, and Excalibur of her Lord.

She was Guinevere.

"Avalon." She whispered. She had tried to summon the holy land in which her King lay sleeping in order to contact and wake her master. However, Black Prince Alec had laid waste to her plan by interrupting the ritual, depleting the magical energy stored in the Holy Grail as well as offsetting her plan for several years. She had contacted Black Prince Alec and the Sage Princess with a deal of giving the Campione the Holy Grail(even though that was just a fake offer), but was soundly rejected due to her misunderstanding on the nature of the Campione.

In her search for her master, she had set her eye to the East, the country of Japan.

However, a familiar resonance presented itself three months ago, when the pillar of light burst forth from Iran.

In her search of the site of battle between a human and a god, she felt the atmosphere and aura of Avalon lingering in the aftermath of the battle. However, she was not able to pinpoint the lingering aura. Not only was the aura offset and swept away by the greater power that was born in the site of the battle (Gilgamesh), the holder of whatever that gave the feeling of Avalon had already left Iran.

Then, she and her protector felt the descent of a familiar presence. A fellow knight that served the same Lord. However, the knight's descent into the mortal realm was short lived as Guinevere later found out that the new Campione had slain the knight shortly after his arrival.

Suspicious of the reason why Sir Gawain had chosen such moment to appear, when she had recently felt the presence of Avalon in the mortal realm, she went to investigate, and found out about the new Campione.

And the girl that held the atmosphere of Avalon about her.

Guinevere did not know just exactly what the girl had to give off such a familiar feeling, but she wanted to find out.

In order to do so, she had to capture her, but the girl always stayed with her Campione. Even the place she slept had changed to that of the same building as the Campione.

Even if she and her protector both struck the building, they had no doubt that any hostile intentions emitted even before they struck would alert the Campione. Also, even without whatever that gave off the feeling of Avalon, Guinevere could tell: Alice Louise had a power that could harm a being such as she... or at least hold Guinevere and Sir Knight off until her Campione came to her aid.

Even when she separated herself from her Campione, there were always agents of Witenagemot to give her a chance to escape.

No, they had to be patient to strike when the girl was the most vulnerable.

And they had only one chance, or the girl would be ready for them the next time.

They had to strike when her Campione is distracted and injured, striking her swift and debilitating such that she is caught off guard and injured enough that she can't retaliate. or struggle from their capture.

So now... They had to wait.

Another god was coming.

They could feel the stagnation of power starting to congregate to a certain point in this land.

The power was not enough to bring the god down to Earth, but with the sacrifice of several souls, such action would be possible.

Which god would come down... even Guinevere did not know.

The ritual that the humans were about to use to bring down the god was a selective system which needed a catalyst of strong connection to the god.

Therefore, depending on whatever artifact the humans used, any god could come down to the human realm.

Boom

The ground shook.

_Be careful, child. The Devil King down below has started his advance. He has already started the battle, and soon he will burst out of the flimsy cage to confront the other Devil King._

The voice of Sir Knight, Guinevere's one and only true protector resounded through Guinevere's ear.

"Guinevere knows. Let us go and prepare, Sir Knight. Soon, the battle between two Campiones will raze this land, and amidst the chaos that will ensue, we must get a hold of the Sage Princess."

BOOM

_Are you sure you wish to do this, girl? Although the White Witch down below indeed has the scent of Avalon, we still haven't been able to figure out just what she holds nor how to separate the object from her._

"... Although the risk is great, Guinevere thinks that whatever mystery the girl holds will become the key to finding our Lord, the Strongest Steel."

BOOOM

_...One mistake, and we will find ourselves against a Campione. Although myself is strong as the protector of Witches, I shall eventually fall if I confront a Campione without becoming a Heretic God myself._

"Do not worry, Sir Knight." Alice said with a smile. "Our plan is well thought out, and with your help, the Princess below will be subjugated easily. Even if the Campione comes after us, with the girl within our hands, he will hesitate to strike us. What we currently need is information about what the girl holds. After getting the said information, we can make our escape with your stallion."

As she turned around and left the top of the building, the entrance of the building in front of the one she stood exploded, a red headed youth coming out of the smoke of the explosion with several swords floating by his side. Several agents of UMAB inside and outside the building leapt at him with their weapons drawn, but a barrier erected itself around the red headed youth and the Knight and the lady following behind the red headed Campione, throwing off all attackers with ease.

Then, the swords hovering by the Campione's side launched itself, creating explosions and blasts of mystic power ranging from a storm of ice and fire to vacuum of air that sucked in everything around it only to explode few moments later, taking out numerous Knights surrounding them.

"What the hell is he?!" A man cried out in fear as various swords and weapons of tremendous power launched themselves to kill or maim his comrades, only narrowly dodging another explosion himself.

"Oh man... I did hear that Campiones are the Supreme Kings of all men, but this is..." The Knight standing near the red headed Campione muttered as he looked at the massacre in front of him.

"The sad thing is that Shirou isn't even using his Authorities yet." The Sage Princess commented while looking at the group of fallen men with a critical eye.

"What?!" The Knight shouted incredulously. "Then what the hell is your Campione using? These magical weapons can't be just normal spells!"

The girl just chuckled a little and laid a comforting hand on the Knight's shoulder. "My my my... If you wish to know Sir Gantz, then you will have to ask the person himself. It is not for me to reveal my King's powers freely."

"Umm... Alice, could you please not call me that?" The red headed Campione said a little irritably. "Honestly, I still don't get why you guys are so dead set on calling me King when all I have obtained is power stronger than the most. It's not like us Campiones really pleasant bunch to follow."

"Ah, that's where you are wrong, Shirou." Alice remarked lightly as she weaved another defensive spell that was in her repertoire as her golden ring shined brightly and brought up the same barrier to protect herself and the Knight beside her from sneak attack of one of the agents of UMAB. "We follow the Campiones because some of them represent the quality of life greater than the most. They are the symbol of the dream, goal, and ideal that induces the aspect of admiration from their subjects. Even if their type of rule is tyrannical, even if their rule benefits the selfish whims of the Kings, Kings are a symbol which people cannot turn away from because of their attractiveness. I noticed that even you have ideals, Shirou. Given time, people of similar ideals and will will gather around you."

The red haired young man stayed silent, sending out the last sword that impaled through the last agent that was left standing through his gut. If he hurried, he would survive the blow.

"Is that so?" He murmured, his eyes looking at the distance with a faraway look as though he was pondering something before he grimaced and pulled back to himself. "Anyway, we have to hurry. Mr. Gantz. where are the civilians?"

"In the mountain top, where the Millenium Cross is located." Gantz answered immediately as he began to chant.

_"__He flung down his shield_

_Ran like fire once more: and the space 'twixt the fennel-field_

_And Athens was stubble again, a field which a fire runs through,_

_Till in he broke: "Rejoice, we conquer!" Like wine through clay,_

_Joy in his blood bursting his heart, - the bliss!"_

The incantation about the spartan Pheidippides, the hero of ancient Greece who ran nearly 250 kilometers to bring the message of their victory. Gantz used this in order to create his variation of [Leap] magic, enabling him to run faster than the wind. Although he sacrificed the large jumping speed of [Leap] magic, he gained more than three times the speed of [Leap] magic.

"Oy, can you keep up?" The man asked as his body took a green glow..

"I think I can probably follow you. Yes." The redhead said, and his body filled up with prana, making him faster than any [Leap] users could hope to be as he reinforced the muscles to a degree that would be normally impossible for a normal magus. Beside him, Alice also finished her chant, enveloping her in white aura and making her able to fly.

"Then let's go." Gantz nodded curtly and began sprinting, becoming a red and black blur.

* * *

"Normally, we would sneak in there, but since we have no time, let's just bust in." Gantz spoke as we speeded down the rooftops. "Diavolo Rosso might also be trying to intercept the ritual, but he doesn't have the firepower like you, Sir Emiya. Hopefully, we won't get in each other's way and finish the ritual from happening."

"There is also the matter of Marquis Voban." Alice added in as she flew by us, the wind generate from our fast travel on top of buildings somehow hot affecting her hair or clothes in any way.

"...Marquis Voban has come to this place?" Gantz said with alarm in his eyes.

"Yes, I suspect that UMAB has found out the way to summon Heretic Gods, and is bartering with Campione about how they will provide Marquis Voban with a prey for him to fight in return for having him as their official Campione." Alice spoke with a matter of factly voice.

"...Why wouldn't Voban just force them to use the ritual? He is a Campione. He usually doesn't negotiate with his subjects." Gantz interrupted, his voice strangely calm despite the revelation that another Campione has come to this place.

"Who knows? Maybe he is feeling especially generous. Unfortunately, I do not fully understand the whims of Campiones except for two." Alice quipped back with nonchalant shrug.

Gantz's mask finally broke and he started cursing few choice curses in Italian, which I understood perfectly. "This city might become a wasteland by tomorrow..." He grunted out.

"That's why we are here to contain and possibly end the conflict without much damage." I finally spoke. "I'm going to save these people from the imminent danger of Campiones and Gods."

Genero Gantz looked at me with a surprise and started laughing out loud.

"What's so funny?" I asked, my eyebrow raised.

"A Campione that actually cares about general people. Now that is something I haven't heard about." He continued to chuckle. "Also, considering that you yourself might be the thing that could destroy this city..."

I fully knew why his reaction was as it was. Considering the history and present Campiones, my action as a Campione was actually very weird.

"Well, my dream is to become a hero." I stated very seriously. "If possible, I want to save everyone."

Genero Gantz started laughing, but stopped when Alice softly let out a long sigh and I didn't start laughing at my own words.

"Wait, are you serious?" The young man asked me seriously, a frown forming on his face.

"Yes. My wish is to become a hero, after all." I nodded as I ran, not caring about the incredulous expression that was forming on the man's face.

"W-What are you, a six year old?" Gantz asked me. "You know that super heroes like those on TV is impossible, right?"

I scoffed and replied. "Of course I know that I can't save everyone. I'm not stupid. I know that if I save one side, I have to sacrifice the other. In this case, I'll save the civilians and the people sleeping down below. If I have to kill employees of UMAB that plans to summon a god and wreak havoc on the city, then I will do so to minimize the amount of people harmed by this event."

It was the crux of my ideal as how I would become a hero after all. Although I would prefer to save everyone, not everyone was a complacent person, and the other Campiones even more so. If a Campione was willing to sacrifice hundreds of people to summon a god, and then proceed to harm thousands of others while fighting it, then I would stop him. I would even kill him if I have to.

Even though he was the Champion of people and fought Gods, in my opinion, Voban was just a battle crazed maniac that did not deserve the title of Campione. In my opinion, Campiones were supposed to protect their subjects, not use them like sheep.

"So you don't have any illusions about saving everyone." Genero Gantz muttered as he nodded. "Then I guess it doesn't matter. I shouldn't try to understand a Campione... They are all not human any way..."

"I can hear you clearly you know?" I asked him with a slight narrow in my eyebrow.

Gantz just scoffed and glanced at me before continuing to run. "Who said I'm trying to just talk to myself?"

Just then, we arrive at the foot of the mountain.

Only two Knights were guarding the base of the mountain as sentries. Probably because most of the other Knights were defeated in the headquarter or were stationed on the top of the mountain.

We did not stop.

"Hey, who the hell are yo-GaKA!" The Knight that saw me lost an arm and was slashed to his side by Bakuya as I passed by him, Gantz stabbed the other one through a lung before chasing after me and Alice, who continued to fly up the mountain.

"The civilians are held inside the mountain, below the large cross. We have to go in through an entrance on the side of the mountain." Gantz rapidly said as he ran up. Although a normal person can go to the forced teleportation field on the top of the mountain, Campiones will not be teleported for obvious reasons."

Sometimes, having this normally invincible magic resistance had its downside.

I glanced at Alice. "Alice, it might become a fight between Campiones or worse. It might be better if you stayed back."

"Honestly, Shirou. You are the only one who can combat Marquis Voban on the equal grounds. If you are kept busy by the other Campione, you are going to need every hand you can get. Also... I still haven't used my book yet."

"Book?" I asked, unsure how a book would let her survive the battle field more.

Before Alice could answer, Gantz interrupted her. "We are here."

"Already?" I asked in surprise. We had barely gone up a hundred meters up the mountain.

"They need a lot of place for their ritual to succeed. Since the site of the ritual is underground, they have built the entrance close to the bottom of the mountain." Gantz explained as he suddenly took a right turn and began running into the foliage.

I ran behind him into the woods, I immediately, my senses alerted me of high amount of magical energy being generated from an unassuming dilapidated shack in the middle of the forest.

And around the shack, there were several guards injured or killed sprawled on the ground.

"Oh my..." Alice said as she put her hand over her mouth in surprise. "Somebody must have come here before us."

Gantz ran to the nearest dead body and touched his face. "Still warm. Today is a pretty cool day, so the attacker came here just a few moments before us. It might be Diavolo Rosso."

"Alright, let's follow after him." I said as I opened the do-

SWISH

A blade whistled by my head as I tilted it to the side to avoid a stab. Immediately, the attacker swung downwards with a strike that would have cleaved me from my left shoulder to my groin, prompting me to raise my hand and stop the sword by grabbing with my reinforced hand.

"Wha-?" The attack said incredulously at the sight of his blade being held, and jumped back while releasing his blade to avoid my reinforced kick, which would have made his midsection into a red paste.

Then, the blade quivered in my hand and vanished, appearing in the Knight's hand with ease as he readied for another rush-

"Thadeo, stop!" Gantz yelled as he held me back from following the attacker and stabbing him through with Kanshou

"Gantz? what are you doing with them?" The man asked warily, although his form became less tense than before.

"These are people from Witenagemot! they helped me escape the prison!" Gantz rapidly explained his presence.

Thadeo lowered his weapons and pointed to the inside of the shack, where a ladder was present on the floor of the shack.

"Go through there. Diavolo Rosso is trying to engage Marquis voban, but Voban is just flinging dozens of Divine wolves at him continuously so that he can't come close enough for close combat or walk through the tunnels. i have to stay here to secure our escape route if we fail."

Gantz nodded and ushered us toward the ladder, where I immediately began to climb down.

When I went down the ladder, sound of chaos and battle resounded through the narrow tunnel that I found myself in.

"Who goes there!" A man wearing a similar red suit as Gantz yelled out as he parried the strikes from two of the agents of UMAB.

"Aldo! Shut the hell up and concentrate on the front! Thadeo won't let any hostile get through him!" The other man shouted at the first man, swinging his great sword horizontally to deter anyone from striking at him.

Gantz landed on the ground and ran up to his comrades, supporting them in their duel against five Knights. "Aldo! Antonio! Where is Diavolo Rosso?"

"He's engaging that fucking Campione in the ritual site! He is trying to break the ritual altar, but he can't advance a meter before ten of those doggies jump at him like fucking rabbits!" The foul mouthed one retorted. "And we can't help him since we are the ones that are holding back the Knights from attacking Diavolo Rosso.

I rushed into the duel, my hand grabbing hold of a hilt inside my body.

I stepped in front of the members from Copper-Black Cross and swung the blue and white sword, coated with a layer of gold that appeared in my hand horizontally.

The members of UMAB didn't even have a chance.

Without even feeling the resistance, Excalibur Galantine cut through the swords, armour, and body as though I was swinging it into the air.

Even without direct sunlight, Excalibur Galantine could use the sunlight that was collected inside it as a battery to power its all-cutting power for three hours. Therefore, I had enough time to-

"Holy!" Aldo cried out in surprise as he jumped back from the sudden conclusion to the battle. He was a man of about mid twenties, dressed in a comfortable looking civilian clothing with black hair and pale skin.

"Who the fuck are you?" Antonio asked, also in surprise. Antonio looked about sixty years old, his old looking face not matching the powerful looking body that held up his greatsword with ease.

"Shirou Emiya. The Sixth Campione." I replied before running toward the end of the tunnel where the scent of blood and the sound of snarling and whimpering of wolves generated from.

The moment I arrived at the end of the tunnel, I was shocked.

The site of the ritual was as big as a baseball stadium.

And it was packed with people.

Were all these people going to be used as sacrifices?

In the middle of the site, a lone Great Knight was confronting a pack of wolves, trying to reach the massive stone altar that rose above the ground covered with complicated runic arrays.

Around it were various cloaked people that were chanting various arias that were different, yet fused together into a tone of malicious wholeness.

A man wearing a trenchcoat and a grey suit stood in front of the chanting people, barring the way of a lone Knight with his wolves beside him.

And all around them, stood the innocent people.

I assumed that what I had to do was destroy the altar, so I decided to snipe it from afar before Marquis Voban could find out that I had come.

"Trace on." I whispered as I stood behind the people who were hypnotized.

_Judging the concept of creation_

_Hypothesizing the basic structure_

_Duplicating the composition material_

_Imitating the skill of its making_

_Sympathizing with the experience of its growth_

_Reproducing the accumulated years_

_Excelling every manufacturing process._

The black bow of Archer and the black sword appeared in my hand, which was altered into a jagged arrow which did not seem fit to be capable of aerodynamic capabilities.

"Hrunting." I softly murmured, and released the arrow.

The black arrow flew for a few moments, before turning into a red bullet of energy that shot at the altar.

Hrunting: Hound of the Red Plains, the sword used by Beowulf to kill the mother of Grendel. Once fired, it would fly at Mach 10 on the most direct path to its target. That meant that however I shot it, it would take the shortest route to its target. Even if parried, repulsed, or avoided, it would strike its target.

It was fast enough to fly four kilometers in less than a second. That spoke volumes about Gawain's ability to have been able to slice away some of them before getting overwhelmed by the sheer amount of Hruntings.

Therefore, it would be able to destroy the altar in an instant-

The whole room flashed in white, and I was forced to close my eyes for a moment.

The moment in which my instinct screamed at me to dodge.

Even as I tried to dodge, I was a split second late in reacting, and lighting struck my body mercilessly. Although it was a glancing blow that ripped away the lower part of my shirt and left a red and black imprint of a burn across my stomach, it was painful as hell.

"Kuh!" I grunted and rolled, standing up and assuming a guarding stance with Bakuya and Kanshou appearing in my hand reflexively.

"Ohoho? You dodged that? Personally, I didn't think that you would show up, but I guess rats have the tendency to be the most annoying when the important time comes."

Lightning crackled around Voban, and lightning surrounded and guarded the Altar, swirling around like ever flowing wind and water that was filled with red bullet had struck the barrier around it and had been reduced to dust.

"You have killed my wolves, so perhaps I shall have to be more... serious toward you."

With that comment, even if it was inside, a whirlwind began to be generated from Voban along with rain and lightning.

Trust a Campione to bypass any form of logic, both magical and non-magical.

I let go of all my restraint and started chanting.

**_Come Sun! Come to the Radiant being!_**

**_Oh, oh Vanquish the darkness of Evil and Protect Me!_**

**_The Green armor of the Headless,_**

**_The White armor of the Valiant!_**

**_The Armor of the Invincible!_**

**_Armor of Bertilak!_**

With a burst of unending light, I was encased in a globe of fire and light, representative of the true power of Armor of Bertilak that was seen when I fought against Gawain. All my attacks were negated. All my Authorities were melted and burned in the face of the strongest defensive Authority that I had.

Therefore, wind, lightning, and rain dissipated against the incredible defense provided by this Authority.

I could only use this power for five minutes before I had to wait until the next sunrise to access this power again.

However, in a battle, five minutes were an infinite amount of time where anything could happen. For example, I could run and reach the ongoing fight between the red clothed man and the pack of wolves in ten seconds with my reinforced speed, shrugging off every blast of lightning, wind, or rain that came at me from Voban.

The man that I assumed as Diavolo Rosso was at the center of the pack of wolves that were running rapidly around him in different directions to confuse him. However, he seemed to be able to strike the wolves with ease despite their speed as if he was able to anticipate where the wolves would go before they moved. However, whenever he tried to move forward, dozens of wolves ran at him at the same time, halting him from progressing toward the altar.

The man's form... was breathtaking.

He held a greatsword that could separate into two longswords. One longsword had the property of fire while the other one had the property of wind. While the wind longsword could send out blades of wind, the longsword of fire had the power to send out a wave of fire. Combined together, it could cause explosions on contact with the blade.

Also, not only was the man's form and movement flawlessly beautiful, he held the quality of efficiency in both his body's movements and the uses of the mystic effects of his sword. Every movement, every swing was designed to damage or kill as much wolves as possible.

With his red cape around his shoulder, it was like seeing the efficient skill of Archer and the grace of Saber mixing together into a form of a red hurricane of fire and steel.

I ignored him, running and setting wolves ablaze as I ran the shortest route toward the altar. As I passed by I took some swipes with Excalibur Galantine at what I thought to be the employees of UMAB, trying to slow the process of the ritual as I ran closer to the altar, where Voban critically gazed at my Authority.

I ran past him and struck at the barrier of lightning with my own barrier, dispelling it. I raised Excalibur Galantine and prepared to strike down the altar-

A large furry arm grabbed the top of the barrier around me as though it was a ball, and dragged me from the altar, making my strike chip away at the altar.

"HAH!"

However, I was not done and raised my sword up once again and sliced down, sending out the super fast, condensed form of ray of light that would split everything-

A large 30 meter tall wolf appeared in front of me, blocking the ray of light that had split the cliff of Dover into two, and bit into it.

And to my astonishment, he ATE the excaliblast.

"HAHAHAHA! the power centered around the properties of the sun! Such power does not work on ME!" The large 30 meter tall bipedal wolf howled as it looked at me with glee, its voice raw and cruel sounding like the distorted version of Voban's voice.

The wolf opened its mouth and prepared to eat the circular barrier of light in his hand as well as me inside it.

I hurriedly dispelled the Armor of Bertilak and dropped down onto the ground, running toward the altar once again with swords around me appearing as it prepared to fire between the legs of the bipedal wolf.

However, a large thick arm of the wolf swept down, striking my body like a rag doll, sending me up and striking the ceiling before my body continued the momentum and struck the far end of the wall like a pin ball before dropping down onto the ground.

And I blacked out momentarily at the sudden increase in damage, even with my reinforced body, the strength of the 30 meter bipedal wolf was enough to match the 70% of my full strength at "The Mighty".

* * *

_!...!...Rou!...Wake UP!_

I woke up.

_Dom._

"I admit. I did not expect the lastest brat of a Campione to come here to disrupt the plan."

_Dom._

_Shirou! Wake up! He's coming toward you!_

_Dom._

I opened my eyes, the large form of the 30 meter tall wolf coming toward me slowly.

_Dom._

"Nice try brat. However, you will not stop me. Nobody can. I will have my enjoyment today!"

_Dom._

I picked myself up slowly, wincing at the wound on my leg, where the claws of the large wolf had made a large gash on it.

_Dom,_

The large furry feet struck the ground in front of me.

"Behold! In few seconds, a god will descend upon the mortal realm!" The wolf swept his hand toward the altar, giving both of us a clear view of the large stone construct.

And he paused.

"NO!" The wolf began bounding toward the center, where The man of mid thirty, Diavolo Rosso stood by the altar with his greatsword raised above his hand, prepared to bring it down.

Above him, Alice floated with a book in her hand, generating a great tornado that blew away the wolves around the two of them to stop their interference for a few seconds so that the Great Knight could bring his sword down.

And he did

With one clean stroke, Diavolo Rosso sliced the altar into two.

For a moment, there was silence.

Then, with a loud howl of rage, Voban charged at the two humans that had made his plan a complete ruin. With Alice standing behind Diavolo Rosso, the Great Knight lifted his great sword again toward the incoming Campione. I traced Caladborg, altering it at the same time as I traced Archer's bow to shoot it at the back of the large wolf.

The altar pulsed in ethereal light.

And everything went to hell.

All as one, the civilians prepared for sacrifice screamed, their loud screams reaching an unbelievable level of volume as mists seem to come out of their mouth and eyes.

"Wha-at?" Voban muttered as he paused his charge toward Alice and Diavolo Rosso.

The mists coming out of people's body coalesced and began to get sucked into the altar that was already destroyed in half. A man with a dark cloak that was praying and chanting with his peers around the circle leapt up and turned to Voban.

I saw that the man was Anton with a wide, distorted smile on his face that was akin to a man who was already mad.

"HAHAHA! It's a success, you Majesty! We did it! The ritual is complete! A god is coming!"

Alice chanted, and a protective barrier formed around the Great Knight, herself, and me as the altar began to shine brightly.

"Now, with your victory over the coming god as the beginning, UMAB will rise to the top of the magical world!" Anton hysterically shouted.

And an explosion occurred.

* * *

**I just love cliffhangers.**

**Once again, review, and I'll try to pull out the boss battle next chapter.**

**Also, check out The Brother. I have great ideas about the story, but I wish that people would contribute their own idea and speculations about the possible developments. Please review or leave a pm if you wish to tell me.**


End file.
